Kamen Rider Zodiac's Spectacles
by Kamen Rider Zodiac
Summary: When Jaune gets a brand new look, and a bit of advice, he'll soon find himself in many new situations with many of our favorite female fighters! Based off of RWBY: Spectacle(s), image belongs to Exvnir, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Jaune x Harem, with a nice twist. Note: I do not condone flamers and find them an utter annoyance, so reviews will be removed on sight!
1. Chapter 1

Spectacles

**Key List:**

"Normal Speech" / 'Normal thought'

_"Phone Speech"_

***Action effect!***

**"Angered / Demonic" Speech / 'Angered / Demonic' Thought**

Prologue:

Jaune was scared, no, he was terrified! He, alongside Professor Ozpin, was running through the streets of Vale as if they were being chased.

Oddly enough, that was the case.

As the two ran, Ozpin suddenly pulled Jaune into a small ally way as several colorful blurs soon sped past them.

As they both regained their breath, he only thought one thing.

'How did this happen?!'

Chapter 1: The Revelation!

**~2 weeks before the event~**

Jaune was rather annoyed at the moment. He had just learned that he'd be taking a test on Monday on Dust and its various uses.

Problem is, he didn't study!

Jaune had fallen asleep yet again in class and had missed the lecture entirely, causing him to worry. The other problem was he needed to head to Vale to pick up some supplies, namely a new razor and contacts. His old razor had finally given out and his contacts were already three years.

And sadly he had one final problem: Money.

He hadn't realized that he was so low on lien till later on in the day, so with that in mind he was currently irritated at how he had failed to notice right away.

However his thoughts were soon cut off when he accidentally bumped into someone.

"A-Ah! S-Sorry!" he quickly apologized before he looked at whom he bumped into.

"Not at all, Mr. Arc" the person in front of him was Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon, "Though I may ask why you look slightly befuddled?"

Jaune explained his predicament and to his surprise Ozpin merely chuckled.

"Mr. Arc, if you need help I can lend you one of the many books on dust in my office, though you'll need to pay close attention to the book as it does include many vital answers for said test," he said seriously getting a thankful nod from Jaune before he continued, "Also, though I may not have a razor, I do have a spare pair of glasses you could use as well, I just ask you take care of them, alright?"

"Yes sir!" he said before he started to follow the man.

"So, Mr. Arc," Ozpin said getting the teens attention, "Have you found anyone that has gained your interest?" he asked making him nervous.

"U-Um…I…ah…no," he stuttered out solemnly getting a look from the headmaster.

"What about Ms. Nikos? Or maybe a few members from RWBY?" he asked only to get laughter from the JNPR leader as he was clutching his sides.

"Eheheh, oh that was good sir," Jaune said though he didn't notice rather odd stare from the professor.

"What…was funny?" he asked.

Jaune merely smiled, "There's no way they'd like me, I mean look at me, what's there to like?"

Ozpin froze, as if he had heard an unholy curse, as his mind was ultimately stopped at what the boy said and thought but one thing.

'Not again…'

He then grabbed Jaune by the wrist and dragged him to his office while the boy was trying to understand what had happened to cause the man to do this.

As Ozpin was dragging the poor boy he had a look of pure unadulterated terror etched on his face as he was hoping, just hoping that he could stop one of the worst possible incidents that could occur in the young Arc's future.

**~2 minutes later~**

Ozpin had reached his office in time and had propped a dizzy-looking Jaune against the wall as he began to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Though people don't understand, he often enough drinks coffee to soothe his nerves as he deals with many problems in the academy.

As Jaune came to, he couldn't help but voice his thoughts at the moment.

"Uh sir, what happened? And how did we get here?"

As Ozpin calmed himself he began to think worriedly.

'There is just no way that the boy can be like this! But if he hasn't noticed it yet…NO! I will not allow this to happen again! I failed to notice once, I will not allow another to suffer like I had!' he thought with determination as he soon turned to the boy with a serious-look in his eyes.

"Jaune," the headmaster said getting the boys attention, "I need to know, are you SURE that they hold no such feelings for you, or that they have showed any signs?"

Jaune was confused by the odd question but simply replied, "No, I haven't noticed anything."

"Have they been rather close to you?"

"They're always close to me."

"Do they seem to blush around you?"

"They're probably warm or something."

"Do they offer you food, books, or even spend time with you?!"

"That's just them being friendly!" Jaune said enthusiastically.

Ozpin was calm, but on the inside he was freaking out at the levels of obliviousness of the kid. SOMEONE would have noticed this straight away, but him…

This must be stopped!

"Mr. Arc, have you been in a relationship with someone before?" Ozpin asked calmly though you could hear a faint amount of annoyance.

"Uhhh…no," He said sadly.

"Then let me ask you this…have you ever seen how girls act towards their crushes? Or how they try to act?"

Jaune sat there for a minute or two thinking, and he was honestly thinking hard about this! Had he ever seen it? When looking back he always remembered how Ruby always offered him a cookie or two, Pyrrha always helping him out, and they always seem nervous when he acts nice to the-

…

Wait a minute?

They are always acting weird around him, heck they seem to be helping him out when he needs it, but that doesn't mean anything!

…Right?

"Sir, I don't know how others would act but, just how would they act?" he asked curiously.

Ozpin smirked, seeing the boy notice something, "Well Jaune, when a girl is often interested in a boy they'll try to get close to said boy, and they'll take whatever chance near they can get, even if its giving them a hand in their studies or just being near them."

Jaune's brain somewhat stopped as he thought about it. They HAD gotten close to him and have helped him wherever he needs it, but could it really be true?

"And especially, when a girl is often complimented by said blush they feel an unexpected amount of joy that they are unable to react, making them flustered and nervous," Ozpin said with a bigger smirk as they boys eyes widened to a near dangerous levels at the realization.

"S-So t-that means-" he started.

"That's right! You've unconsciously gained the affection of a few girls!" Ozpin stated in a cheery tone though Jaune looked horrified at what had just been said.

'But if that's true then that means I haven't noticed it at all! And this has been happening since...!' By that point his mind stopped in order to prevent any further brain damage he may have caused.

Ozpin, seeing this spoke up, "Now I know that your just coming to terms with this but if you want to save yourself here I have an idea."

Jaune bolted towards him, "What? What do I have to do? Tell me!" He shouted in fear as the man merely drank his coffee.

"Well that's an easy answer," Ozpin started as Jaune leaned in.

...

...

"I don't know."

…

…

**Thud**! Jaune had simply stopped everything and hit the floor muttering, "I'm so done" and such.

Ozpin merely laughed at the sight before Jaune picked himself up and glared at him, "That wasn't funny."

"Oh, I thought it was quite hilarious Mr. Arc, but nonetheless I'm afraid you'll need to just wait it out, but please, do try to acknowledge they're advances, it may just work out for you."

Jaune blushed but nodded before grabbed the book and glasses and exited the room.

As Ozpin sat back he couldn't help but grin as he had stopped what could be considered a terrible disaster for the young leader.

But what he and Jaune didn't know, was things were about to very interesting at the academy.

**(Okay, to start, this will be a short story based off of the Deviantart image, RWBY: Spectacles, as a general point. This will be a good humor story, as it will delve deep into some of the many pairings, while keeping in touch with the harem genre, also, I plan on a few chapter-length Omakes that will introduce other types of pairings I have seen, so expect that.)**

**(Also, Before anyone asks, I am going to be destroying Jaune's obliviousness and crunching it down to a point where he doesn't notice small advances, but can clearly tell when they're making a move on him. Why? Because I swear if I see another Male protagonist miss such an obvious notion, I'm gonna flip! There are too many idiots out there that don't notice and if often ends with them getting their asses kicked!)**

**(I've stated before that I hate it when there is a lack of certain stories, and this is one of them, so, LET'S A-GOOOO!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Spectacles

**(Oh! Welcome back! Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter, but get ready because here's #2! Enjoy, and, I do not own RWBY!)**

**Key List:**

"Normal Speech" / 'Normal thought'

_"Phone Speech"_

***Action effect!***

**"Angered / Demonic" Speech / 'Angered / Demonic' Thought**

Chapter 2: The Change!

As Jaune was making his way to his team's dorm room, he was contemplating Ozpin's advice as it circled around in his mind.

'Acknowledge their advances? It seems simple enough, but how do I? Do I flirt with them, do spend time with them, WHAT?!' he thought furiously as continued his way to the room.

As he was walking he didn't realize he had passed by Weiss as she was walking by.

"Hmm, Jaune?" she called out getting the boys attention.

"Huh? Oh hey Weiss!" he said seeing the heiress.

"What are you doing here? And why do you have a book on dust?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh! Well I was going to study over the weekend since we have a test on Monday so I was just heading back to my dorm room."

Weiss was slightly surprised, she knew about the test but as she looked at the book in his hands, she recognized as a book meant for experts readers.

"Well," she started, "If you want, the library will allow you to stay overnight, so I why don't you go there to study in peace?"

Jaune was taken aback by her offer, but smiled happily.

"Alright then, thanks Weiss!" He said before running off to his room.

Weiss couldn't help but smile a bit seeing Jaune run off to so happily. Though she didn't easily show it, she had some feelings for the young hunter as he had been showing major improvements in his training with Pyrrha, and had made quite the impression at Forever Fall.

As she walked away you could see a light blush spread across her face.

**~JNPR Dorm Room~**

As Jaune walked into the room he noticed it was partly empty, save for the resident sloth Lie Ren who was simply reading a book, as it seemed the others had left.

"Hey," he said getting Ren's attention, "Where are the others?"

"Nora left with Ruby to get some cookies for their slumber party later tonight, while Yang asked Pyrrha for a few spars at the training ground."

"Ah, okay," he said before he grabbed a small bag.

As he began packing he started to think back to the questions Ozpin had asked him and thought, '_Have I not noticed it at all? Were they that obvious? Hmm.'_

"Hey Ren," he started, "Can I ask you something important?"

Ren merely gave him a side glance before he sighed and bookmarked his page before saying "Shoot."

Jaune sighed deeply, "Have you noticed the others acting…odd?"

Ren raised an eyebrow at his question, but motioned him to continue.

"It's just; do you think they…like me?"

Ren stopped and looked at him for a second. Then he started walking over to his desk as he found a white glove labeled "In case of Emergency." After grabbing it he simply walked over to Jaune, eyes covered by his hair, and he sat right in front of him.

"Um, Ren?" Jaune asked slightly confused at his friends' actions.

"Jaune…" he started, "…How long have you known?"

"Uh, since ten minutes ago?"

**Slap!**

"D-Did you just slap me?" Jaune asked nursing his bruised cheek.

"Yes," Ren stated plainly.

"Why did yo-"

**Slap! "**OW!"**  
**

"Jaune, do you even realize what today is?" Ren asked annoyed.

"It's Friday!" **Slap! "**AH!"

"Aside from that, it is our seventh month here, how are you just noticing today?!" Ren asked very angered at the moment.

"Do you really need to slap me?!" **Slap!** "Stop that!"

"Answer the question!" Ren snapped back as he prepared himself fro another slap.

"I don't know, Ozpin just informed me today!" Jaune replied angrily as his housed slap marks at the moment.

Ren stopped again, though he was clearly confused by this, but sighed irritably as he lowered the glove.

"Well, if he told you why are you asking me?" "Because I wanted to know if it was that obvious!" "It was that obvious!" "Then why didn't you tell me?!" "I thought you would catch on eventually!" The two yelled back and forth before they calmed down eventually.

"So what should I do?" Jaune asked as he was handed an ice pack for his hurt cheeks.

"Well, first off, what did Ozpin tell you to do?" Ren questioned.

"He said to try and acknowledge them a bit more" he said getting a content sigh from Ren as he had hoped that was the answer.

"Well if that's the case then you should be good, all you'll have to do is simply hang out with them, talk to them, and if they try something, you just let it happen" Ren said with a confident smirk.

"Are you sure Ren?" he questioned getting a stare from his team member.

"Jaune, I am positive that you'll be fine," he said determined.

***Sigh* **"Well, if that's it then I guess I'll be off," he said before he grabbed his bag before making his way towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, Weiss had said that I should use the library as a place to study for the weekend so I'm going there" he said with a smile.

"All right then, remember to be back by Monday morning all right?" he asked getting a nod from his leader before he exited the room.

"Troublesome," he muttered before he fell asleep.

**~With Jaune~**

'Huh, this place is surprisingly empty,' Jaune mused as he walked into the library. As he looked around he noticed a few desks placed against the walls. When he was walking over, he noticed that the library was surprisingly more silent than usual, but he didn't mind.

Once he sat down he opened up the book and quickly regretted being given it because the book was unbelievably filled! There had to be at least over 500 words on the first page.

'Well, better get started!' He thought irritably as he began to read.

**~Monday morning~**

It was Monday already, and people were slightly nervous as that meant it was the day of the test. While some people were nervous, however, there were a few people who had studied long and hard for the test.

We soon found Teams JNPR and RWBY, who were accompanied by Professor Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, and Velvet Scarletina as they all were proceeding to their different classrooms, while Ozpin was merely looking for someone.

Ruby, though, noticed something was off.

"Hey guys, where's Jaune?" Ruby asked confusedly.

Pyrrha, Weiss, and Nora were wondering the same thing, as they had not seen Jaune since Friday, and that both confused yet worried them as it was pretty obvious that they held some feelings for the blond like a few others did.

But before they could say anything, a familiar-looking blond appeared around the corridor.

"Oh hey guys~!" he exclaimed happily as they turned to see Jaune, but they could only gape at the sight of him.

He was wearing his standard school uniform, but since he doesn't possess a razor blade, he now has a five o'clock shadow giving him a regal look, but added with the glasses on his face he seemed to have a more mature-look added to it.

"Sorry I'm late but I had to catch up on a few things before our test, and since I didn't have my razor I couldn't tidy up enough to make myself presentable," he chuckled sheepishly before he noticed the quietness.

"Uh, guys?" As he looked over towards them he saw their reactions first hand.

Pyrrha, Velvet, and Ruby were blushing madly while they're jaws had planted themselves firmly into the floor; Weiss oddly enough was blushing heavily also but seemed to have hearts in her eyes; and the others, well Yang, Blake, Nora, and surprisingly Glynda's thoughts were censored at the moment as they were deemed to inappropriate for the viewers, but the amount of nose bleeds and atomic blushes they had gave him a scary idea on what they were thinking.

But before he could say anything a new voice was heard, "I see the book has done you well, Mr. Arc."

Jaune looked at the smirking Headmaster as he smiled happily he said, "Yeah, it took awhile but I managed to learn everything I needed to know for both the test AND future usage!"

"Well, if that's the case then may I have it back, you all do have your first class to get to, don't you?" he said snapping them out of their thoughts as they hurriedly made their way to their classrooms leaving Jaune and Ozpin in the hall.

"Say sir?" Jaune asked getting Ozpin's attention, "Thanks for the advice the other day, it really helped."

Ozpin smiled, "No problem Mr. Arc, now head off to class before you end up late."

Jaune nodded before running to his classroom.

Ozpin felt pride at the moment as he saw the teen run off, having the odd visage of himself when he was 17. He sighed before making towards his office as he was wondering what the next few days have in store for the blond.

**(All right now we have reached the moment that will soon begin the next stage of events for the next several chapters. Also that moment with Ren was an idea of him hearing Jaune finally realized he's gained the affection of others, and how damn long it took him to notice! Aside from that the next several chapters will share moments that Jaune has with all of the girls he begins to hook them in more.)**

**(So hold on, ladies and gentleman, things are about to get shaky later!)**

**(P.S. The final chapter of this story will be a long one so expect that when we get to it, but for now bear with me if the first few chapters are short.)**


	3. Pyrrha

Spectacles

**(Alright, I'll state it right off the back, each chapter will have a moment that will be shared with each of the members of the harem Jaune has, which will hold about 8 total chapters, also, the Omake chapters will hold at least 3 more girls that will be joining in for the finale, so be prepared!)**

**Key List:**

"Normal Speech" / 'Normal thought'

_"Phone Speech"_

***Action effect!***

**"Angered / Demonic" Speech / 'Angered / Demonic' Thought**

Chapter 3: Pyrrha

Pyrrha was very nervous at the moment as she and Jaune had reached their first class, but rather than pay attention, she was struggling between two things.

A: Focusing on the teacher rather than ogle Jaune.

And B: …Ogle Jaune.

She had had a crush on the guy since they first met and she had been trying to work up the nerve to try and tell him, but now.

She was struggling to just not jump him in front of the whole class and make him hers! Though she was doing a good job of controlling herself at the moment, you could barely hear the primal growls that seemed to appear out of nowhere, or the slight twitch that appears every so often.

Seriously, he just had to show up with the glasses on and facial hair grown, now what's she going to do!

However her thoughts were interrupted as the teacher spoke up, "All right class, as you know we train long and hard to combat the Grimm threat, however, in order to fight them we must understand them, so today we will be dissecting a few Grimm caught by some of the teachers."

Soon he began directing the class into the science lab. It was quite large compared to the room they were in before; the floors were tailed from black to white in a simple pattern while the ceiling was plain white, set far apart were a total of 30 tables that each held a rather small-ish Ursa strapped down as well as a tray filled with scalpels, tongs, etc.

As the students all filed in the teacher spoke, "Now everyone pair up with your partner and proceed to your assigned tables!"

Jaune and Pyrrha got to their table as the teacher soon spoke again, "Now before we begin, I'd like to caution everyone that these things can still harm you as their nervous system is still somewhat alive, so in case that one of their limbs lash out at you, there is a knife next to your scalpel, so in case anything happens, aim for the heart, and it'll stay down, you may begin!"

With that Students began the process of cutting open, or rather trying to cut open, their individual Ursa. Jaune knew for a fact cutting into their flesh was hard enough, due to experience, but doing it with a scalpel was very difficult.

His thoughts soon drifted to the knife on the table and thought for a second. "Hey Pyrrha," Jaune spoke up getting her attention, "Can you hand me the knife real fast?"

Pyrrha looked at him confused for a second, before nodding as she picked up the blade, which was surprisingly big for a simple knife, and handed it to her partner. He flashed her a thankful smile, to which she blushed, before he stared down at the Ursa's chest.

Staring at it for a few seconds, he places the blade at the grimm's throat before push down slightly, just enough to break the skin, before dragging it down its stomach.

After he did so, he retracted the blade and placed it on the tray. Mustering a bit of strength, he grabs two separate hooks before placing them on either side of the opening before pulling it open.

It wasn't a pretty sight, to say the least. Its organs were still in place, but the black blood flowing through most of them was enough to make some people both uneasy and weak in the stomach. Jaune had already seen stuff like this, as well as Pyrrha, but that didn't mean it was difficult.

"Alright then," he spoke up breaking the silence, "What should we look at first?"

Pyrrha thought for a second before speaking, "Lets try and look for the most visible weak spots, maybe in the sides."

Jaune nodded as he opened up the rib cage a bit more, as he soon noticed the rather dense muscle that seemed to reside where the lower ribs resided, but more so how some of the vital organs lied.

"Hey Pyrrha, how thick is an Ursa's flesh?" Jaune questioned as she adopted a thinking pose.

"I'd say it'd be thick enough that it'd take maybe...ten or fifteen slashes to cut through, why?" As Jaune waved her over she came forward and saw that the organs lying near the ribs appeared to be the lungs, pancreas, and stomach.

"Pyrrha, if a person were to land a well placed stab right around here, what do you think would happen?" Jaune asked already knowing the answer. Pyrrha thought again before her eyes widened.

"It would destroy the Grimm's breathing and would eventually slow it down! Jaune thats brilliant!" Jaune seemed to blush a bit hearing that as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, but if anything you've helped me out a lot when it comes to observation Pyrrha, so if anything your just as smart as well."

Pyrrha blushed hard at his words but smiled nonetheless as Jaune soon called over the teacher who inspectected their find.

"Well Mr. Ark, Ms. Nikos, I'm quite impressed with the work you've done. With this bit of information hunting Grimm may be relatively easier for huntsmen in the future." After the teacher gave them their grade he continued looking through the other students findings and soon class ended.

Once class ended Jaune and Pyrrha were then dismissed and made their way to their next classes. While Jaune walked away Pyrrha couldn't help but stare at his figure for awhile before she snapped out of her thoughts and hastily made her way down the hall, with a rather bright blush covering her face.

**(GAHHHHHHH! Why did this take so damn long!?...Listen guys I'm going to need some help for these next few chapters as I'm am sorta new to this kinda stuff so if you have ideas for Jaune's confrontations with the other girls please send me a PM or leave it down in the reviews, and I'll see if they'll work. Anyway, I'll see you all next chapter!)**


	4. Ruby

Spectacles

**(Alright, before we start I want everyone to understand that I am going in order here so that things don't get confusing for me so here's a list:**

**Pyrrha**

**Ruby**

**Velvet**

**Weiss**

**Blake**

**Yang**

**Nora**

**And Glynda**

**Me: With this said, please do enjoy the chapter everyone, and here to do the Disclaimer is Oz-wait, what are you doing here?!**

**?: Huh? Oh I was just walking around for a bit and saw that the door was open so I let myself in.**

**Me: Ever heard of knocking?**

**?: Yeah, but I heard you talking and was wondering what the hell you were doing in here.**

**Me: Sirius, get out of here I've got work to do here man! And shouldn't you be watching Harry so he doesn't try to eat us again?!**

**Sirius: Don't worry he's fine!**

***Hiss~!***

***His eyes widen as he soon locks the door slowly before backing up***

**Me: What are you-*doors gets slammed into* What the hell?!**

**Sirius: He's all your's mate! * Sirius leaps out the window***

**Me: Oh dear god, I do not own RWBY or Harry potter, those are owned by Monty Oum and J.K. Rowling! Also visit my Deviantart page to read my story 'Doing Things Right!', link is on my page!)**

**Key List:**

"Normal Speech" / 'Normal thought'

_"Phone Speech"_

***Action effect!***

**"Angered / Demonic" Speech / 'Angered / Demonic' Thought**

Chapter 4: Ruby

Jaune felt pretty good at the moment. The rest of the day seemed to be going well for him and it seemed nice that no one seemed estranged by his appearance. Though, the attention from the female body was what made him slightly nervous, especially the rather hungry looks some of them had.

But right now things were going really well for him.

"Gain-way!"

...Or NOT!

Looking behind him he soon saw a red blur rushing down the hallway, with what were traces of rose petals bellowing behind it.

Jaune had no time to react as he was soon smashed into by the blur and was soon on his back as he tried to collect himself. Looking down he looks on in surprise to see Ruby on top of him in a heap, looking out of it as her eyes were whirling.

"Ruby? Are you alright?" Jaune asked in concern for his friend as she tried to get up, but for some reason she seemed to be rather shaky.

Ruby attempted to speak but was sputtering out incoherent words as she seemed to be either in a rush or sugar rush.

"Ruby? Calm down okay?!" Jaune yelled out as he grabbed her shoulders and shaked her lightly, causing her to regain her focus and set her attention to Jaune, though both blushed lightly as they were pretty close to each others faces.

Jaune pulled back a bit as did Ruby as they muttered a 'sorry' and 'thanks' to each other before Jaune looked back to her. "Ruby, why were you racing down the hallway like that, you looked like you've seen a ghost or something?"

Ruby shuffled a little under his stern gaze before she simply sighed.

"I was wanting to grab a snack a few minutes ago and when I checked my secret stache...they were all gone."

Jaune raised an eyebrow at this and asked, "What was gone?"

Ruby didn't say anything for about a minute before she threw her arms Jaune and comically began to cry. "Everything! My cookies, my candy, even my extra sugary cereal! All of it, gone!"

Jaune was awkwardly patting her back in an attempt to get her to calm down, though he was blushing pure scarlet at the rather close proximity she was with him. He was going to say something but in a second an idea formed.

"Hey Ruby? Why don't I make you something?"

Ruby stopped sobbing for a second and backed up a bit before she looked at Jaune's grinning face through her teary eyes. She didn't respond immediately but soon did as she tackled into him, getting a surprised cry from him.

"Really?! You would do that for me?!" Ruby's silver eyes were practically sparkling with hope as she lied on top of him, again, making him blush hard as he smiled awkwardly and gave her a nod.

"S-Sure, but u-um Ruby, your kinda..u-um" He sputtered out as Ruby finally looked down to notice their position and jumped up in embarrassment as she muttered a quick 'sorry'.

Jaune stood back up as he dusted himself off lightly before signaling her to follow him as they made their way to back towards the JNPR dorm.

**~15 minutes later~**

After Jaune and Ruby reached the room they walked inside and were surprised to see the others weren't back yet. Jaune wasn't as surprised as he had figured they were off training as they usually would, but brushed that aside as he made his over to Ren's bed.

"Jaune? What are you doing?" Ruby asked as she looked at him in confusion, while unknowingly checking him out as he ducked under his roommates bed.

"If I remember right, it should be...HERE!" Jaune stated as he soon pulled out a set of different bowls, trays, pots, pans, and other cooking utensils.

"Ren keeps these hidden most of the time since he worries Nora might try something, and we all know what happened last time." Jaune and Ruby let out a light wince as they remembered how she nearly created a poisonous cake when she found the set before.

Brushing the thought aside, Jaune then pulled out a small portable fryer that Ren had hidden as well and motioned her to follow him. The two left the room and soon ended up on the roof where Jaune placed the assorted materials and and ingredients.

**(AN: Now this is a real recipe but please ask your parents or guardian to assist if you are young, if you are familiar with the tools and are old enough to properly use them, then have at it! But be safe!)**

Starting off he pulled out a thing of vinegar, milk, and a measuring cup. First he poured a medium amount of milk in before adding the vinegar, then stirred it till it was thick.

Next he pulled out a medium-sized bowl, a thing of shortenings, a pack of flour, sugar, baking soda, an egg, some salt, and some vanilla extract. Pulling out the medium bowl he creamed together the shortening and sugar until it smoothed, the cracked the egg into it and added the vanilla before beating it till it was well blended. Then, he sifted together the flour, baking soda, and salt, then stirred it into the sugar mixture whilst alternating with the vinegar and milk.

After a few minutes Jaune was pleased to see he had created a fine-looking dough. Taking a rolling pin and a tray, after he floured it of course, he rolled out the dough onto the tray to 1/3 of its thickness. Taking a cutter, he cut into the dough to form doughnuts, till their were about 18 of them.

Ruby, meanwhile, was watching in awe as she saw Jaune cooking so fluently! She had never guessed that he knew how to cook, but just seeing him do it was simply...amazing.

Stopping for a second, he turns on the fryer and pours in a quart of oil before heating it up to 375 degrees F (190 degrees C). After 10 minutes of letting the doughnuts stand, he picks up a pair of tongs, and puts on a pair of thick gloves, and places them into the fryer. After some time, he pulls them up as they've changed golden, then turned them over. Finally, he pulls the doughnuts from the fryer after turning it off and places them on a separate tray before taking a shaker of sugar and lightly dusts the doughnuts.

Jaune wiped the sweat of his forehead and looked at his creation with pride, feeling happy that he was able to cook again. Looking over towards Ruby he beckons her to come over, to which she did.

"Ruby, would you like to try one?" Jaune asked as he held one of the doughnuts up, offering it towards the young leader. She took it hesitantly and decided to give it a try before she took a small bite.

The next few seconds she didn't say anything, but soon her eyes began to water in utter joy and euphoria as she chewed the pastry slowly. The taste, the smell, it was perfect! She finally swallowed it and almost lost it completely. It was as if a bomb of flavor and ecstasy had gone off, and was just simply amazing.

"Well, how is it?" Jaune asked slightly worried as he saw her expression and wasn't sure if she liked it or not until she pulled him into a fierce hug and gripped him tightly, actual tears flowing at this point.

"I love it! The texture...the aroma...its all perfect!" Ruby bellowed out as she was grinning happily, some tears freely falling from her face while she sported a light blush.

Jaune was a bit taken back at first but returned the hug happily as he grinned stupidly, before a thought came to mind.

"Say Ruby, would you like to have the rest of these?" If it was at all possible, Ruby's grip on him had gotten tighter as she was now staring at him with what her hearts in her eyes as if she were a love-struck child!

...Its not that far from the truth, is it?

"Yes! I'd love to!" Ruby shouted once more as she held onto Jaune for a few more seconds before finally letting go as he was finding it rather difficult to breath. After a few minutes, he had soon packed all of the donuts up and had placed them into a paper bag for Ruby, who eagerly took it. Once he packed everything back up the two soon made their way back to their dorms.

Jaune noticed that Ruby was definitely in a happier mood now, something that made Jaune happy as he didn't like to see her upset, no matter what.

Upon reaching their rooms, Jaune had bid her goodnight and was about to head inside before she grabbed his wrist. Jaune looked at her with a raised eyebrow as he noted that she was blushing and shuffling a bit.

"Yes Ruby?" Jaune asked as Ruby merely blushed harder before she stood on her toes before, much to his shock, she planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you!" She said quickly as she retreated back into her dorm, blushing a full on storm at that point.

Jaune stood there, shocked and speechless as he rubbed the cheek where she had kissed him and couldn't help feel more heat rising to his cheeks. He let a smile grace his face as he turned and walked into his teams dorm...

"Hello Jaune."

...And instantly regretted it as standing their was none other than Ren himself, looking positively pissed as his eyes seemed to be glowing in fury.

"So," he started, "Care to tell me what you're doing with my stuff?"

Jaune was sweating badly as he looked completely frightened. He soon began to explain what had happened with Ruby, where he left of with it and what he had done with it. Ren's anger was soothed, but he old him that next time he took it he had better tell him or else. Jaune didn't want to know what the 'or else' was.

When the night began to wind down, he didn't know it but apparently the rest of RWBY and a few select others had been told of Jaune's natural talent and, well, lets just say Jaune's going to require Ren's stuff again much later on.

**(And that marks chapter 4! Also, thanks to 'Death the Pistolman', I will now be able to get more chapters done at a much faster pace, so expect another chapter pretty soon so remember to keep with your updates! Anyway, favorite and follow if you enjoyed and leave a review on what you thought about the chapter, and with all that said, have a nice day everyone, Ja Ne!)**


	5. Velvet

Spectacles

**(RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, Enjoy!)**

**Key List:**

"Normal Speech" / 'Normal thought'

_"Phone Speech"_

***Action effect!***

**"Angered / Demonic" Speech / 'Angered / Demonic' Thought**

Chapter 5: Velvet

After Jaune and Ruby's rather...tender moment, the young blonde had been in the spotlight of the girl's attention, especially after trying out his cooking which left Ren and Jaune with a feeling of dread at the pit of their stomachs.

...Well mostly Jaune's since he had to share a room with 2 of the 8 girls that are getting more and more interested in him.

But thankfully things were calming down slightly as everyone was simply going about their usual business as they were all gathered in the mess hall. Weiss was trying to get Ruby to study more, Yang was trying not to fall asleep as Blake tried to make her study as well, and Ren was trying to sleep while Nora seemed to be reading a book upside down.

The one thing he noticed that was odd, however, was the usually chipper Velvet seemed to be a bit down trodden as she seemed to be more silent than usual, and actually looked a bit depressed.

"Hey Velvet," Jaune asked causing her to jump in surprise before looking towards him, "You alright? You seem upset."

Velvet blushed a bit in embarrassment and sputtered a bit before simply sighing as she rested her head on top of the table. "Not really," she said, her voice muffled lightly, "I've got an assignment that needs some more work but I'm afraid I may have missed a few things, and its all due tomorrow!"

Jaune rubbed Velvet's back to try and comfort her, to which worked as her ears seemed to relax more before they were completely slumped down. "Well, maybe I can help!" he stated cheerfully while Velvet's head bolted upward and looked at him in surprise and a bit of hope.

"R-Really, y-you'd help me?" Velvet stuttered out, still in shock at his proposal but also happy he's willing to assist her. Jaune merely smiled warmly towards her, igniting her heart like a sun while her face lit up.

"Of course! If any of my friends need help I'll be there, no matter what!" He finished seriously while Velvet's heart continued to flutter, only letting her give a happy nod and a small smile. Seeing the nod he sits up from the table and signals her to rise as well.

As the two rose, Weiss looked over towards them with a confused look. "Hey, where are you two going?" Jaune looked back and explained Velvet's dilemma. She nodded in understanding and told them she'll tell the others. With a thankful nod they soon leave the library.

As the two made their way into the hallway Jaune couldn't help but stop as his mind soon registered something. Velvet stopped as well and looked back at him confused.

"Jaune, what's wrong?" She asked as Jaune laughed awkwardly.

"Um, Where are we going again?" He asked as Velvet giggled at the poor boy's misfortune. "Follow me, I left my project back in my dorm room."

Nodding in understanding, Jaune soon caught up with her as they soon made their way towards the dorms.

**~10 minutes later~**

"So when Ren finally got back, me and Nora had dumped honey and feathers on him before we strapped a red rubber glove onto his head and simply ran out of their. It was funny, before he started chasing us with Magnhild screaming bloody murder, then it was hysterical." Jaune had decided to tell Velvet a few stories of what the teams have been up to as of late as a way to entertain her.

Luckily, it seemed to have worked as she had laughed to the point of tears at his friend's antics. Anyone would really.

"Y-Yeah, I remember faintly that Ren looked flushed with embarrassment as he had to follow Miss Goodwitch to the office, though Nora was being dragged right behind him too."

The two laughed lightly as they were soon walking in a comfortable silence before they soon arrived at the CFVY dorm room. Velvet knocked to see if anyone was inside the room at the moment, but no reply came so she opened the door.

Walking inside, Jaune looked around was slightly amused by the differences with the teams different area's. Coco's bed was littered with different shopping magazines and a large amount of ammunition, while different piles of new clothes were laid out.

Fox's bed was much more messy as the blankets and pillows were sprawled out, while some school supplies were lying about.

Yatsuhashi's bed was by far the cleanest as the blankets were neat, tucked in, and looking recently cleaned as well.

Velvet's bed was what made him chuckle inwardly. It was neat and clean, but mostly covered with different types of plushies, such as a cat or rabbit plush, to even a few Grimm plushes as well.

Velvet blushed wildly as she sputtered about in hysterics. Clearly, she had meant to hide those away as she hadn't expected anyone from the other teams to come by, much less her CRUSH of all people. Though, she was lucky her Jaune plush was kept under her pillow, just in case.

Jaune looked saw her panicking and tried to calm her down.

"Oh come on Velvet, a few plushes aren't that much to get embarrassed about, if anything, their kinda cute really." Jaune's statement was almost enough to make the poor girl pass out, her heart beating a mile a minute.

"T-T-Thank y-you" she replied shyly as she soon went over towards her bed before she pulled out a large poster board before setting it down on the floor. Next she then pulled out a large assortment of notebooks, pencils, pens, and other materials.

As Jaune took note of everything he then spoke up, "Say Velvet, what exactly was the project about anyway?" Velvet looked away and spoke timidly.

"I-Its about a Faunus's anatomy." Upon hearing that Jaune blushed lightly as he figured that was the reason for her slight dilemma. As Jaune looked at the board he couldn't help but sigh, knowing this'll take a few hours.

"Well, lets get started I guess!"

**~With Professor Ozpin~**

We find ourselves soon in the office of Professor Ozpin, who seems to be trying to pass the time!

"EEEEEEEEGH!"

"Sweet mother of Oum!"

...By playing Five Nights at Freddy's.

As the Professor all but slammed the poor laptop shut, he let out a frustrated groan as he rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"I swear, I WILL get past you Fazdick!" He stated in annoyance as he took a sip of his coffee. Lately, he's found himself left with an odd feeling, as if he knew something was going to happen and soon. But since he had no idea what was going on he had opted to just going about his day like any other.

Ring! Ring!

He was, however, pulled from his musings when he soon heard his scroll going off and looked at it confusedly. He hadn't expected any calls today so he was unsure as to who was calling. And when he noticed the number, he saw that it belonged to a blank caller.

Picking up the scroll cautiously, he then opened it up and answered.

"Hello?" he asked.

_"Hello~"_

Ozpin was surprised by the tone of the caller's voice as it had a hint of seduction as well as affection to it, but pressed on.

"I'm sorry but, who is this?"

_"Oh come now Ozpin, how could you honestly forget me?"_

Ozpin grew more curious as the caller spoke, as he was sure he'd heard that voice somewhere.

"I apologize but I haven't the faintest idea as to who you are really."

_"Oh, well thats too bad, because I remember you...Ozzie~."_

Ozpin froze as all things slowed down around, his breath hitching as his mind raced. Who was this person? Why had she called him? And how did he know his old nickna-

...no

No.

NO!

"H-How did you-?"

_"Oh~ I know many things about you Ozpin! Your favorite foods, your favorite books, even your favorite brand of coffee! I..know..Everything!"_

Ozpin was close to screaming as flashbacks came back to him. The pain, the regret, the guilt, all of it was rushing back to him as the woman continued on.

_"Alas, my time here must be cut short, but don't you worry Ozzie~, we'll be seeing you again _**_real_**_ soon."_

Ozpin was close to screaming, his fears now escalating into paranoia.

"W-What d-do you mean by that?!" he shouted/asked.

Her laughter soon turned rather...creepy.

_"Kukukuku! You'll just have to wait and see, Ozzie! Because the next time you hear me, you'll be all..._**_ours~!_**_"_

The line soon went dead as the caller soon hung up, leaving Ozpin in his quiet state. He was pale and terrified, his hands were shaking in fear as he set the scroll down and shakily grabbed his coffee.

Taking a rather large drink, he soon let out a tired sigh exit his mouth as he rubbed his eyes. He knew who that was, and he knew what she meant, and if what she said was true then he'd need to be prepared.

As he rested his head on the desk he soon drifted off into slumber in an attempt to clear his mind, knowing full well he'll need a lot of help.

**~Back with Jaune &amp; Velvet~**

As Jaune set down the pencil he looked at the project before him in content. He and Velvet had taken a awhile to get the whole thing done but thankfully they were able to finish it in roughly three hours.

Looking out the window he soon noticed that it was close to night time and sighed tiredly. Today had been a long day.

"Hey Velvet, its close to bedtime now, we should-" he was unable to finish his sentence as he soon took notice that Velvet had apparently fallen asleep already as her ears had drooped.

Chuckling silently, Jaune walked over and picked the sleeping faunus up before setting her down on her bed. As he covered her with a blanket he noticed she seemed to be reaching out to grab something and realized she must have been trying to grab for one of her plushies.

Looking around he tried to find one that she'd want before noticing a small arm dangling out from under her pillow. Silently, he reached over and soon pulled out a hidden plushie that, to his surprise and utter shock, looked like him. Looking over to the girl he handed her the plush and was slightly embarrassed to see her cuddle with the thing with a smile plastered over her face.

Giving a silent chuckle, he leant down a kissed her on her forehead before muttering 'good night'.

As he left the room, he smiled happily as he soon made his way back to his room, wanting to catch some sleep as well. The next day, Velvet would not only awaken to find herself in her bed but also with her plushie in her arms, much to the amusement of her teammates but to the embarrassment to herself as she soon realized how it got there.

**(Who's this mysterious caller? How does she know Ozpin? And what does she mean by 'Ours'?! Find out next time on...KRZ's Spectacles's! Review what you though and I'll see you again next time!)**


	6. Weiss

Spectacles

**(RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth!)**

**(P.S. I meant to do this with Velvet's chapter but I guess I can do it in this one, here is the list of the Omake chapters that'll take place after Glynda's chapter!)**

**-Cinder Fall**

**-Malachite Twins**

**-Penny**

**-Neo**

**-Emerald**

**-And Coco**

**(These girls will appear in the second week after the main girls, and after that...is a finale of epic proportions! So sit back, relax, and watch the romance run its course!)**

**Key List:**

"Normal Speech" / 'Normal thought'

_"Phone Speech"_

***Action effect!***

**"Angered / Demonic" Speech / 'Angered / Demonic' Thought**

Chapter 6: Weiss

Weiss has been feeling rather...off. Ever since the week started and Jaune had gotten his "New Look", she's been so emotionally confused.

Sure, she had gained a good amount of respect towards JNPR's leader and thought he was a little cute, but after seeing him on Monday she's been unable to get him off her mind!

Thinking back, she was perplexed as to how these feelings had begun to appear, as she was known to be cold to a lot of different people because of her status, especially him.

But, that somehow changed.

He had somehow managed to worm his way into her cold heart, and for once, she didn't mind it whatsoever. In fact...she was very happy about it.

As she rolled around in her bed, her mind began to wander back to how she had treated Jaune near the beginning of the year and felt rather upset at how she had treated him. Sure, he was a little too forward, but then again he was at the very least trying.

And while she hadn't openly said it, the name 'Snow Angel' did flatter her.

But even so, he never really stopped, and based on how he's acted, those very advances were genuine. As that thought entered her mind, she soon grew determined. Starting tomorrow, she will act nicer towards Jaune Arc and will apologize for rude attitude!

As she laid back down and lulled back to sleep, she couldn't help but have a smile as appear as she soon fell into slumber.

**~With Jaune~**

Currently we find Jaune pacing back and forth as he looked at his weapon in thought. When he had fought against the Grimm in Forever Fall, he had often thought back on how he could make his weapon better.

Though it was a simple sword and shield, he knew it could become a much more efficient weapon in combat. As his mind wandered, he then thought back to what he had heard a few weeks back when he was in class.

_"While most people will use firearms or custom made weaponry, others will resort to the usage of swords, spears, and other old weaponry. While useful, they are at the disadvantage as things like range, speed, and stamina can become a problem. But over time, hunter's and huntress's have learned to add their aura's to their weaponry to make it much stronger than before. And if they do not possess a large enough quantity of aura, they can also rely on dust as their are many elements that could turn a normal spear into a speeding harpoon and a simple sword into a flaming cleaver!"_

Thinking back on that, Jaune thought about it and was intrigued by the implications that could come out of it. A sword of flames, lighting, ice, or better yet, a blade of pure light!

But that was what stumped him.

He didn't have any prior knowledge on aura manipulation and he knew his would be too much to handle.

"But..." he said quietly as an Idea came to mind.

After he had read the book Professor Ozpin had lent him, he had learned a great deal about dust and its qualities, but found a piece of information in their that made him curious.

_"Dust is very applicable, and can be used on many different things ranging from armor, weapons, and healing or revitalization potions. And more so, is it usable with older weaponry as a way to balance things out. A special type of dust, which can be used as a permanent coding, can imbue the weapon of choice with any type of element chosen. But, it can only be done once, so the choice ultimately falls to the user's preference."_

As Jaune thought on that he couldn't help but wonder on where he could find this type of dust but couldn't seem to find an answer at the moment. He merely shrugged and fell back onto his bed.

He'd figure it out later on.

**~The Next Day~**

It was Wednesday, finally, as Students were moving through the halls to get to their classes so that they could get their classes out of the way so the weekend could draw closer. Among the students that were currently heading to their next classroom were Ruby, Weiss, Ren and Jaune as they had the same class together.

After they finally reached their classroom and took their seats, class began. To say the least, it was pretty boring. For Jaune, he was pretty much now aware of some of this material after reading that book over the Weekend, so he was already well informed of the subjects. For Weiss, well, she already knew about it as she was pretty much raised around dust.

As for Ren and Ruby...they had opted to take the easy route and simply fell asleep.

As the class was coming to an end, however, something clicked in Jaune's mind that he had forgotten entirely.

'Wait...I need help with Dust...and Weiss...Why the hell did I miss that?!' He groaned lowly as he covered his face with his hands as the bell rang.

Before Weiss had left, Jaune decided to ask.

"H-Hey Weiss? You gotta sec?" As she turned to him she couldn't help but thank her luck as this was her chance to apologize to him. "Yes Jaune? What do you need?" She asked him as he approached her.

"Umm, you know a lot about Dust, right?" She was lightly intrigued by the question, since almost everyone knew of her knowledge but merely motioned him to continue.

"Well...last night I was thinking about and was wanting to see if I could try and make my weapon stronger with the use of a special Dust that can permanently code the blade, but sadly I..uh.."

Weiss snickered lightly as Jaune sputtered a bit. It was no doubt awkward for him since he didn't really ask for help a lot, but nonetheless she was happy to oblige.

"You don't know where to get it or how to make it, is what your saying?" She asked with an amused smile as Jaune merely nodded.

Externally she looked amused, but internally slightly worried; She knew what type of dust he was talking about, but while it is craftable, it can also be highly explosive given which type of dust is used.

But, as a friend (and maybe more) and Dust user, this was also a challenge for her.

"Well, I think I may be able to help you, but not right now. Meet me back in the Chemistry Lab after classes are finished, I'll have the materials ready by then." Jaune blanched for a second, before an overjoyed smile spread across his face as he rushed for and enveloped Weiss in a sudden hug.

"Thank you Weiss, I knew you'd help! I'll see you after school!" And with that Jaune grabbed his things and left the room, however, Weiss couldn't really follow.

Currently, she was as frozen as a statue as her mind was still processing what had just happened. After a few minutes, her mind finally caught up with itself as she soon began to sputter about incoherently as a mild blush soon graced her pale face.

Love is truly a mysterious thing, ain't it?

**~Off in a Mysterious Location~**

Inside a rather dark - and very smelly - room, four figures sat around a lone table as a light merely shined above, keeping their identities a secret. Lets simply call them W, X, Y, and Z.

**(No, the letters don't pertain to their names, I just don't know any proper code names at the moment that WON'T give away who they are.)**

W: "The call has been sent, he now knows of our presence, what now?"

Z: "We wait. Knowing him, he'll be on high alert and will be checking all corners to make sure he's secure."

X: "As expected, Ozzie always made sure that everything was secure, and with whats about to happen to him...he'll need to completely sure."

Y: "I still worry that this might be a little too much - we already scared him, do we really need to go any further?"

W: "Trust me, after what happened years ago, this needs to be done. Besides, I know how you wanted him as much as the rest of us did, and still do!"

Y: "W-Well...I guess you have a point. But like you said, he'll be prepared for anything, how are we going to catch him?"

Z: "You leave that to me, but trust me girls, after all of this is over...he will be **ours**."

Z: So be prepared, because next week...the hunt begins."

The four figures chuckled lightly before the light went out above them, earning a startled gasp from all of them.

X: "Oh for the love of...What the hell is up with this place?! The lights are shit, the food sucks ass, and the beds are rotting - Who the hell thought of going to this hotel in the first place?!"

W: "My bad, the other place was cluttered so I had no choice but to pick somewhere else for the meeting."

X groaned as she went to open the window, leaving Z and the others for the moment.

Z: 'We really need to plan these meetings better...'

**~Back at Beacon~**

The classes for the day had finally ended, and Jaune was currently making his way towards the chemistry. He had told Pyrrha and the others he was going to go and do some 'Special Training' with his weapon before heading back to the dorm.

As he kept moving he soon saw Weiss standing outside of the Lab with her briefcase of Dust with her along with a few tools.

Weiss, seeing Jaune approach, motioned him to follow her inside as she walked into the empty room where a small mat was laid out.

"Now, as you may or may not know, this specific type isn't made easily as it requires a certain material that allows it to meld with the weapon of choice. And while finding the select type of elemental dust is not difficult, it does however make it much more difficult to make." Jaune looked ready to apologize but Weiss stopped him.

"But, you're in luck because I, for one, love a challenge."

With a swift motion, Weiss began to work. First she asked Jaune which elemental type of Dust he'd work with, to which he chose ice. Next after selecting the Dust crystal, she began to grind it down until it was a fine powder. After the crystal was reduced to its powdery state, she uncorked a luminescent powder and gently poured the first powder in.

Grabbing a spoon, she began to lightly stir it as the contents began to glow ever so lightly. Setting down the jar, she turned to Jaune.

"Now, the next part is the hardest, simply because we'll need to meld your aura with the powder to give it the proper strength." Jaune looked hesitant at first, but nodded otherwise and stepped forth. As Jaune removed his gloves, however, he and Weiss were unaware of the calculating eyes that were watching them from behind the doorway.

As Jaune placed his hand on the jar he began to push his aura into it, and slowly but steadily the power began to appear more alive by the minute. Weiss didn't say anything as she merely watch but was very impressed at his control at the moment, but also intrigued by the amount of aura he seemed to have.

After about five minutes she motioned him to stop in which he relented, leaving the now glowing jar of Ice Dust where it stood. "Alright, now its time for the last part; coding the weapon. For this, all we'll need to do is gently cover the blade in the dust, but since we don't want our hands to get frostbite..."

Going back to her suitcase, she pulled out a pair of black gloves and slipped them on before handing another pair to Jaune, who put them on as well. After he put them on

Taking the jar lightly, she pulled a small amount of Dust and spread it across the blade. As she did it, she secretly placed 5 small runes across the blade. Why? Since Jaune has an enormous amount of aura, he can't properly control it; with this, however, he'll be able to do it fluently.

For a brief second, nothing happened, but soon Crocea Mors shined brightly before dimming, revealing the blade that was now glowing a pale white. Jaune was in a awe of his weapon, at first it looked aged but now...it looked as if it was just made yesterday!

Weiss smiled at her accomplishment, happy that the process went off without a hitch.

"Well, now that the process is done, the sword will now be able to cut deeper, freeze anything from water to blood, and can act as a light when you apply more aura to it!" Jaune looked ecstatic at the changes, and couldn't help but voice his thoughts.

"That's amazing, Weiss! I knew my little Snow Angel could do it!" He grinned lightly, but was quite surprised when he saw her reaction. She was blushing.

"I-It wasn't t-that much, a-and besides, I am a Schnee after all!" She sputtered lightly as closed her case, only for it to stop short with a light 'crack'.

Looking down slowly, her eyes widened in horror as one of the Dust crystals had slipped out of its slot and was accidentally ignited when the case had hit it, and worst of all it was a Fire crystal!

"Weiss!"

With a burst of speed, Jaune rushed forward and grabbed to crystal before throwing it across the room before pulling himself and Weiss down.

***BOOM!***

It was a good thing that Jaune managed to pull Weiss down, because as soon as the crystal went off it sent debris everywhere, just barely missing them in the process. Weiss was utterly surprised, she had no idea that the crystal had slipped out, but also at how she ended up behind the desk.

And then it hit her.

"Jaune!"

As she looked to the side of her, she was shocked to see that he was currently covering her with his shield deployed. Before she could make sure he's alright, the door to the lab opened to reveal...

"What on earth is going here?!"

...Glynda Goodwitch. Of all people, it had to be her.

Glynda stared the two with a strict gaze that demanded answers, and Weiss was rather too terrified to answer. Jaune saw this and grew worried, he didn't want Weiss to get in trouble after helping him out. However, before anything was said, Jaune got an idea.

An idea, that no doubt would get him in trouble but in his opinion, would be worth.

So, with a shaky hand raised, he replied.

"I-I'm sorry Miss Goodwitch, but...its my fault!"

Weiss stared at him in utter disbelief while Glynda merely stared at him, though internally was shocked as well.

"You see...I had asked Weiss to help me with my weapon but I accidentally made one of the crystals ignite, so I had to throw it in order to prevent us from getting hurt in the blast, so if anyone should be to blame it should be me!" Jaune knew that by the look on Weiss's face that she didn't want him to take the blame, but it was partially his fault so he might as well take responsibility for it.

Glynda stared for a moment before sighing. "If that is the case then I will have no choice but to give you detention Mr. Arc," Weiss looked ready to protest but soon her and Jaune were further shocked by what Glynda said next, "However, since assisted in saving Ms. Schnee from taking severe damage, I will lighten your punishment. So, this Saturday you will back here and clean the lab under my supervision. Now if you two would please report back to your dorms."

Jaune and Weiss exchanged a glance before they both left the lab with their respective tools in hand. Glynda merely watched as they left before a small smile crossed her face.

She had watched them from the beginning and clearly knew that Weiss was the one that ignited the crystal, however she was quite proud of how Jaune had not only taken the fall for it but also took the punishment that came with it.

'He really hasn't changed, has he?' Glynda thought as she left the lab and proceeded back to her office.

**~With Jaune &amp; Weiss~**

"Jaune! Why would you do that?! I was the one that triggered the crystal!" Weiss exclaimed as she and Jaune were making their way back to the dorms. Jaune merely scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Well, you helped me out with Crocea Mors, and it didn't seem fair for you to take the blame after helping me like that." Weiss bowed her head as she spoke with a light whisper.

"But I should've taken the blame, you've been nice all this time and I was so mean to you back then, I pushed aside because I thought you were merely seeing me for my title but-" She was stopped however when Jaune pulled her into a light embrace.

"You don't need to worry about that, I understand that you were worried about what people would see you as, but its alright! You've got friends now, and people who care for you deeply, so don't get upset about the past, alright?"

Weiss didn't respond but merely hugged him back as a warm smile adorned her face. They stood like this for a minute before they soon realized the position they were in still.

As they parted from the embrace, Weiss could help but chuckle lightly. "You really are a dork sometimes, you know that?" Jaune merely laughed as he nodded, but soon froze with what happened next.

Weiss leaned forward before placing a small kiss on Jaune's lips before pulling back with a light blush on her face. "But you're my dork." She then turned back and made her way back to her dorm, leaving poor Jaune in the hall.

Jaune's face was blank except for the heavy blush, before he exclaimed loudly.

"Buh-Bwah!?"

Oh Jaune, don't worry, because your troubles are only beginning!

**(And with that, the chapters done! I actually enjoyed this one a lot, some mushy stuff here and there, if you guys enjoyed it too, tell me in the reviews! Hope you all enjoy, I'll see you next chapter, Ja Ne!)**


	7. Blake

Spectacles

**(Warning: The following chapter will contain Running, shenanigans, Blake going primal, and reference's to the artwork of Oobidoobi! You have been warned...sorta...I don't own RWBY!)**

**Key List:**

"Normal Speech" / 'Normal thought'

_"Phone Speech"_

***Action effect!***

**"Angered / Demonic" Speech / 'Angered / Demonic' Thought**

Chapter 7: Blake

It was Thursday, the penultimate day before Friday, and people were growing ecstatic for the Weekend. After another week of Tests, projects, you name it, they were hoping for some major relaxation time. Like all things, however, there were people who were more excited for it than others.

And that person, was Blake.

Blake was practically bouncing up and down for the weekend, which was very strange considering she's normally quite composed and often has her head inside of a book most of the time. But, their was only one thing that could get her this excited, and it simply went by one.

Ninjas of Love.

The book was known by many titles, but the only title Blake ever really used was 'Favorite Book Series Ever!', so when she heard that a new volume was coming out this weekend, she nearly squealed at the prospect of getting it. Yeah, the girls obsession with book was something a lot of people didn't understand, thats mostly because she never talks about it out loud.

However, needless to say, she was going to be in for a big surprise.

**~With Jaune~**

Jaune was going about his day as he normally did.

...Okay, as normal as he could make it but that wasn't the case here! To say the least, he's been trying to collect his thoughts after all of the different...experiences he's had with his friends for the past few days.

Pyrrha was smiling a lot more often than normal, Ruby was practically around him a lot ever since she had learned about his, in her words, 'Amazing cooking skills'. Velvet was slightly more open than usual, as she seemed to be much more confident now, but had the occasional slip. And now Weiss was definitely a lot more cheerful than usual, and hell, he could almost say she was outright skipping this morning when they were heading to class!

He had to go and thank Ozpin later on as his advice seemed to be working nicely, though for some reason the Professor hasn't been seen much lately without either jumping in fright or checking every dark corner. Whatever had the man spooked, was not something he'd like to deal with.

**(AN: Oh, you poor naive bastard!)**

But currently things seemed to be going very well for hi-

"GANGWAY!"

-Or NOT!

Looking behind him, he was soon shocked to see Sun Wukong, the resident Monkey Faunus, speeding down the hall with a look in his eye saying he's seen hell, and it wasn't pretty!

However, he was too late to react as Sun soon slammed into him, causing both of them to collapse on the ground in a heap.

"Ugh..." Sun groaned painfully as he clutched his head in pain, no doubt from the crash. Jaune managed to get up first and offered a hand to Sun, who gladly took it.

"Uh, thanks man, sorry for crashing though," he said as he rubbed his head.

"Anytime Sun, though I'm a little confused as to why you were running." Sun looked at Jaune for a second until he realized something.

"Wait a minute...Jaune! Is that you?!" Sun exclaimed while Jaune merely sweatdropped, wondering if his look was really that big of a thing for him to not recognize him.

"Uh, Yeah its me, but seriously why were you running?" Sun seemed to stop for a second as his skin paled somewhat as he looked around as if to check if anyone was watching.

Making sure the coast is clear, he sighed. "Well, I was talking to Blake earlier while she was at the Library. She was using the computers to see where the place would be when her favorite book would be sold at, and...well, it appeared that apparently the book's release date was changed and now it wouldn't be selling for another month."

Jaune winced lightly as he heard that, he knew Blake was waiting for a certain book to be released, and it probably annoyed her a lot that it wasn't going to be out just yet.

"Okay, but why were you running then?" Jaune asked as he looked at Sun in confusion, who shifted awkwardly.

"I-uh-sorta made a joke that it probably wouldn't be sold yet, and when she saw the information she looked kinda...angry." Jaune rolled his eyes at his friends luck before speaking again. "So where is she?"

"Back at the Library maybe, she usually goes there to calm down so she must still be there." Jaune nodded as he began to walk to the Library until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Jaune...just so were clear, Blake's a good friend of mine, so remember this: You hurt her, and I'll hang you by the flagpole with with a sign on you saying 'Pervert'."

And just like that, Sun took off leaving a mildly confused Arc in his wake.

'What the hell does that mean?!'

**~The Library~**

After Sun's rather...interesting threat, Jaune made his way to the Library and began to look around for Blake, which didn't take long considering how he knew where her favorite spot was.

When he found her she was merely sitting on a beanbag chair reading another one of her books, though she looked very upset. Not liking the look on her face, Jaune decided to try and cheer her up.

"Hey Blake!" He said cheerily as he walked up to her, surprising her somewhat since she didn't notice him. Seeing him, however, did manage to put a small smile on her face.

"Hi Jaune, how are you today?" Blake asked as Jaune walked over, a bit happier than she was before.

"Good, I suppose, but uh I noticed Sun running awhile ago," her smile seemed to lessen, "Are you alright?"

Blake looked at him for a second before groaning. "For three months, I've been waiting for this book to come out, for three months I've been saving as much Lien as possible. And they just change the release date like that? Its absurd!" Blake silently ranted as she reopened her book.

"Yeah, but it could have been much worse, I hear some books get pushed back a whole year!" Blake seemed to be appalled by his statement as she spoke up. "Thats horrible! Why would they do such a thing?!"

Jaune merely sighed as he sat down next to her. "I don't know, but the best answer I could give is that they often have issues with getting the product finished, either because they are underworked or they lack the supplies."

Blake seemed to understand as she nodded at his answer before noticing something eery. "You know Jaune, I don't know how I haven't noticed it till now but you look awfully similar to the main character of my book."

Jaune seemed confused by that statement until he looked at the title of the book. "Oh, I forgot you read that book. Yeah, say the least my mother thought it would be "Cute" if I "Met a nice girl through her books". I never really understood her ideas of matchmaking-" Jaune's thought process soon came to a halt until he remembered just who he was talking to.

"...Oooh, that was my bad." Turning around slowly, he was met by the gaze of Blake, who not only had a large blush spread across her face, but also a good line of drool from her mouth and...did her pupils turn into hearts?

Knowing that things were about to go to hell, Jaune sat up and began to back away slowly as the ribbon on Blake's head seemed to fall off to reveal her cat ears, which seemed to be twitching madly.

Jaune backed away a good few feet from Blake before he did the smartest thing he knew best in this situation.

He ran!

"Blake, calm down!" Jaune yelled as he soon exited the Library and ran down the corridor, as a rather lovestruck Blake soon gave chase.

"YOU WILL BE MINE!" She exclaimed as she gave chase after him, clearly showing her animalistic side has already taken over.

Jaune rounded corner after corner in an attempt to try and lose her, but it appeared that no matter how many times he tried to lose her, she just kept finding him.

In a stroke of brilliance and possible stupidity, he soon made his way to the second floor and ran for one of the windows. And taking a chance, he jumped out of it. Blake had caught up and saw this, and immediately dove after him.

However, what she didn't count on was for Jaune to keep a firm grip on the ledge. With a grunt, he soon pulled himself up.

'I've gotta find someone who can help me, but who...SUN!' Jaune then took off in search of the Monkey Faunus, hoping for a remedy to his situation.

**~With Sun~**

We currently find Sun enjoying one of his favorite activities; lounging around and doing nothing. As he was enjoying his peace, it was soon interrupted by a sudden outcry.

"SUN!"

Looking to his side, he soon saw Jaune's form running at top speeds towards him. However, it appeared that Deja Vu was about to take effect.

***Crash!* **"Gah!"

And again, Sun was now lying on the ground in pain from the sudden impact. However, before he could regain his bearings he was soon grabbed by the collar and jerked upward.

"Sun! Oh thank Oum I found you! Listen, I need help and fast!" Jaune frantically said as he shook the man. "Jaune! Stop! Getting! Dizzy!" Sun exclaimed until Jaune let him go.

As Sun got up, he stared at Jaune in annoyance. "So, what did you need?!"

Jaune then explained his situation to him, and after a minute Sun motioned him to stop. "Wait, wait, wait, so after you said something she began to chase you?" Jaune nodded. "Well what did you say?!"

Jaune looked awkward for a moment before speaking. "Well...I sorta let it slip that my mom had made the main character based off me since she's...the author of the Ninja's of Love series."

As soon as Sun heard that, his eyes widened in alarm. He knew of Blake's odd obsession with the book series, but to not only find out that the main character is based off of the boy she likes, along with the fact that his mother is the author...oh dear...

"Jaune...I'll be perfectly honest here...I've only seen Blake like this once. But trust me here, this time around she is on a whole new level. But! I do know one thing, if you want to calm her down you better do it fast, because it'll only get worse and worse before she rivals an Ursa Major!"

Jaune looked absolutely terrified by this point, as this now meant that time was of the essence. But what should they do?!

Suddenly, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "Listen, if we wish to stop Blake, we're gonna need to move fast and lure her out."

"Wait, lure? How are we going to do that?!" Jaune asked as a sense of foreboding covered him.

Sun merely grinned darkly as he held up a bundle of rope, "Bait."

**~10 minutes later~**

"Sun! If this doesn't work, I'm going to kill you!" Jaune shouted as he struggled with his binds while Sun was currently hiding in a tree. As soon as everything was set, Sun began stage 1.

"Fresh Arc here! Get it while its still a virgin!" Sun yelled out loud while Jaune looked absolutely horrified at what he said. However, before he could shout again the two soon heard a low growl.

Turning their heads almost mechanically, they soon were terrified to see Blake crawling out from a nearby bush, stalking towards Jaune.

Apparently that virgin remark worked!

As Blake drew closer and closer to Jaune, Sun couldn't help but feel bad for the poor bastard as this was definitely not something someone would want to deal with. But, on the other hand it was absolutely amusing as all hell!

Finally, Blake was merely inches away from Jaune as she stared at him hungrily while Jaune did an amazing impression of a corpse as he was pale and shivering in absolute fear. 'Oum, if you're hearing me now, please, SAVE ME!' Jaune thought loudly as Blake soon lifted his head to where he was at an eye level with her.

However, as if Monty had heard him, he was soon saved by Stage 2.

"Bombs away!" Sun shouted as he soon dropped a large bucket of cold water balloons on top of them. Why? Simple.

Cats. Hate. WATER!

The balloons soon hit their targets as Blake and Jaune were soon doused in dozens of water balloons, and damn were they cold!

After the final one fell, Blake and Jaune were completely soaked, but thankfully it seemed to do the job as Blake seemed to be back to normal. Well, she looked a tad bit angry but normal nonetheless.

"Okay, can someone explain to me why Jaune's tied up and I'm dripping wet!?" Blake exclaimed as she soon heard a branch snap only to find sun trying to hide.

Jaune merely sighed, this day was just way too weird for him.

**~1 hour later~**

After drying off and explaining what had happened, Blake was close to hiding under a rock in embarrassment. She had apologized to Jaune for at least a whole ten minutes before he stopped her, but told her that he wasn't angry at all.

He did, however, promise to contact his mom the nest chance he gets and introduce the two. Needless to say, he got an overjoyed glomp from the girl. But as her and Jaune soon went on with the rest of the day, they couldn't help but think they forgot something.

"Guys! Come on, let me down you jerks!" Sun shouted as he was currently tied to the tree that Jaune had been tied up in as well.

Yep, things were going swimmingly!

**(Done! Alright, with Blake's chapter done, I'll be taking some time off to focus on other chapters as well. If you enjoyed, leave a review and tell me what you thought! Alright then, Ja Ne!)**


	8. Yang

Spectacles

**(Alright~! Last two chapters went really well in my opinion, and seeing as people liked the nice reference from Oobidoobi, I asked him again and he said it would be alright to see another thing like it, so for this chapter and Glynda's chapter, the scenes will be based on two specific short comics! Hope you enjoy!)**

**(I do not own RWBY, it is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth!)**

**Key List:**

"Normal Speech" / 'Normal thought'

_"Phone Speech"_

***Action effect!***

**"Angered / Demonic" Speech / 'Angered / Demonic' Thought**

Chapter 8: Yang

Dueling. That's all that is needed to be said as Jaune couldn't help but groan in dismay. While yes, he was getting a lot stronger than he originally was, he was still exhausted from both the chase from Blake earlier and from having to walk the whole way here.

Once he got to the classroom, he looked ragged and tired, but over all a complete mess. Thankfully, Oum seemed to be giving him a break after Glynda had spotted him.

"Mr. Arc! What happened to you?" She sternly with a light but unnoticeable amount of concern as the tired Arc merely slumped.

"Running...so...much...running" He gasped out as he was still trying to calm his breathing.

What? Running from a Faunus in heat can take a lot out of a guy!

As Glynda checked him she was slightly surprised at the boy's amount of aura. Unbeknownst to both her and Jaune, he had been channeling a good portion of his Aura to his legs in order to keep a good amount of distance from him and Blake, while he did it again when he ran all the way here.

While Glynda was suspicious as to why he had been using his aura, she didn't question him at the moment and decided to give the boy a break. "Well Mr. Arc, since your aura is low at the moment, you can be excused for the rest of the class. Don't want to see you collapsing during a duel now do we?"

Jaune looked shocked for a second but merely gave a tired but grateful smile as he straightened up more. However, before he could go to the stands he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"But, next time when you come to class, do be prepared, please?" She stated firmly as Jaune looked slightly embarrassed.

"Y-Yes Miss Glyn-I mean Goodwitch!" He stuttered as he joined Ren and the others over at the stands, while Glynda looked slightly annoyed. Though while some would expect this because he almost called her by her first name, her thoughts proved otherwise.

'Why that foolish-First he makes me worry, now he doesn't even say my name?!'

...Yeah...

After Jaune sat down, he saw that the others were idly chatting while Ren was merely sleeping comfortably. Deciding to take a page from his book, Jaune scooted back a bit and laid down for some sweet shut eye.

**~Jaune's Dream~**

As Jaune opened his eyes, he soon found himself in a bed. Namely, his bed. As he looked around he noted that it was afternoon, but none of the other team members were there at the moment.

Before he could move, he soon heard a massive amount of banging at the door as it was trying to be opened. Jaune would've answered, but some unknown sense of fear seemed to consume him as the door was on the verge of being broken down.

However, darkness soon covered his vision as the room disappeared, and now he found himself moving. As he was, he heard a few voices.

"Keep going, their ganging on us!" Turning his head he soon saw the form of Lie Ren, the laziest person he ever knew, running for his dear life with a look of terror on his face.

"Don't stop, we just need to get to the-AHHHHH!" With a sharp turn, he was horrified to see Sun being dragged away into the darkness following them, leaving him and Ren as the only two runners at the moment.

Again, however, the scene changed.

This time, he was running once more towards one of the airships, preparing to take off. As he was quickly approaching it, he soon found himself almost petrified a the distorted scream he then heard.

**"Jaune!"**

Before he could turn to see who said that, his vision soon faded as he woke up.

**~End of dream(More like nightmare!)~**

"Jaune? Jaune!" Jaune woke with a start as he soon slammed foreheads with Ren, who shot up in pain at the sudden impact. When Jaune looked around he noticed that most of the students in the room looked pretty much winded with a numbered amount of wounds.

Seems class went by fast!

"Uh, Ren? How long have I been asleep?" Jaune asked as Ren grumbled in annoyance.

"All class period, and also, OUCH!" Ren emphasized that last point as he rubbed the bruise on his head. Jaune apologized meekly as the class finally came to an end.

As the teams left, Jaune couldn't help but shiver though. That...nightmare...was so real, but what happened? Who attacked?

Jaune shook his head and merely sighed as he walked forward before bumping into someone, to which that someone was a rather vexed-looking Yang.

"OW! Damn it!" She exclaimed as she gripped her back in pain while Jaune looked at her panicked. "Oh Oum, Sorry Yang! Are you ok?"

Yang turned her head and gave a rather pained grin. "Don't worry Vomit-boy, just got hit a little too hard and ended up slamming into the wall."

To emphasize her point, she pointed back towards the arena where a rather disturbing, yet slightly comical, imprint of Yang was along with several spiderweb-like cracks around it.

Jaune flinched back at the sight while looking at Yang in concern, something that made her happy, and couldn't help but ask.

"Are you sure? Shouldn't we take you to the Nurse or something?" Yang would've protested until Ruby said that something that froze everyone in place.

"Why don't you give her a massage Jaune?"

No one didn't move, but for Jaune he could tell he had only a few seconds to react. So, taking a chance, he tried to run.

Tried, that is.

Before he could even take a step he felt a hand on his shoulder, and with a firm grip, he was spun around to meet Yang's face. Though, the sickly sweet smile on her face didn't help him whatsoever!

"Oh~, and when were you going to mention to us THIS little secret Jaune~?" Behind her, everyone, even Glynda, were staring at him with a gleam in their eyes, clearly saying they were _very_ interested, with the exception of Ruby who was watching innocently and Ren who was backing away from the rather terrifying development.

Seeing no way out, and noticing that Ren was clearing telling him to just confess the truth, he talked. "W-W-Well, when I w-was 10, m-my s-sisters would often come home from training really tired and sore, s-so I sorta learned how to m-m-massage from my mother," He shakily replied as he noticed the gleams grow more so, but Yang's seemed much more...seductive.

"And why not mention that to us, _Jaune~_?" Yang asked as she leaned forward, though only slightly since her back hurt still. Jaune shivered lightly at her voice but chose to speak once more.

"Well, I-I figured it wouldn't bet that important, s-so I chose not to speak." Ren had, by this point, resorted to face-palming at his leaders choice of words since that was bound to have an effect.

And, to Jaune's dismay, it did!

In less than a minute after saying that, Jaune soon found himself being dragged back to team RWBY's dorm by Yang, who seemed to have an accomplished smirk on her face. Why had the others not followed? Well, they decided that she should get first dibs since she actually needed it at the moment.

Funnily enough, when Ozpin was more or less taking a light stroll he couldn't help but stop and stare at the two blondes, clearly confused and yet amused by it all.

**~Finally back at the Dorm~**

After reaching their destination, Yang soon entered the room with Jaune in tow before releasing him, though he was still trying to collect himself after all that nonsense.

As he stood up, he was further shocked to see not only had Yang managed to pull out and unfold an extra table, but had also taken the liberty to prepare herself as she was now lying on the table.

...Did I fail to mention she had stripped off her shirt, jacket, and bra? Because she did!

Jaune could almost feel the heat rise to his face as he took in her form while Yang merely laughed. "What's wrong, Vomit-Boy? See something you like~?"

Jaune looked away awkwardly as he spoke up. "Uh...Y-Yang? You sure about this?"

"Calm down Vomit-Boy!" She waved off as she motioned Jaune to begin. "If its not up to my standards, I'll just smack you around as 'payment!'"

Jaune gulped lightly as he pulled off his gloves, which oddly sparkled, before muttering, "It's nothing I haven't seen, but...still..."

Deciding to accept his fate, he positioned himself over Yang and soon got to work. Starting with the shoulders, he firmly grasped them and began to twist and cup them, getting a relaxed sigh from Yang.

Moving down, Jaune then began to massage the shoulder blades and spine by pressing and rotating them in a controlled manner in order to prevent any pain. He then moved his elbow down and began to press into the spine.

While he would've commented on how nice it felt to do this again, he really couldn't given the noises Yang was making.

"A~Ahahaha~a, I feel like jelly~!" Yang mewed out as she pressed herself into the pillow more, clearly enjoying this massage more than she expected. Which was even more interesting, was how the stray strand of hair on her head seemed to form and odd 'heart' shape.

'Guess my sisters really weren't just pretending,' Jaune thought as the blush on his face seemed to grow even more.

While Jaune continued, Yang spoke again. "Geez, had you told anyone about this you'd be flocked by loads of people." Jaune seemed very embarrassed by this but slightly agreed nonetheless.

And as Jaune began to move down to her lower back Yang laughed lightly. "Hehehe...You're _Jaune-some _at this, Vomit-Boy~"

**(AN: It was then that Jaune didn't realize...he &amp;$#%ed up!)**

*Snort*

Time stopped, as Yang's body went rigid as she then turned to face Jaune, her entire face devoid of emotion while merely stared at her in surprise. "...W-What?" Jaune asked after a moment of utter silence, until...

**WHUMPH!**

In an instant, Jaune was soon on the ground as a teary-eyed and topless Yang straddled him. Before he could say anything, she spoke first.

"Did you just laugh at my joke?" She asked as she stared into Jaune's eyes, though his were doing their best to stay on hers as he tried to avoid making eye contact with her...um, chest.

"S-SHIRT, YANG! FOCUS!" Jaune bellowed out as he tried to escape her grasp, though it failed as she continued to press down on him.

"DID YOU LAUGH AT MY JOKE?!" She asked almost desperately as she continued to stare at Jaune, who was slowly beginning to get scared.

But, she did ask for an answer, so he decided to bite the bullet.

"Erm...Y-Yes?" He questioned/answered as she didn't speak for a moment before her emotions soon took over as she grabbed him by the shoulders and soon enveloped him in a tight embrace. Though, he couldn't say anything sadly as his face was pressed between her breasts.

"N-N-No one's ever l-laughed a-a-at my jokes before, but you...you..." She spoke timidly as she held onto him before shouting, "I LOVE YOU!"

In a flash, Jaune's head was soon free from its pillowy prison, but was soon grabbed by Yang who slammed her lips against his, making the poor boy almost faint.

While for him it was a very awkward but very enjoyable experience, Yang was on cloud 9 and loving it! For years, YEARS, she's been telling jokes, hoping for someone to laugh once, and finally after so long she's found someone!

However, the need for air was quite well known as the two soon separated, with a thin line of saliva from both of them. While Jaune looked completely out of it, Yang was looking at him lovingly as she stared at him, clearly showing no signs of breaking away from this state.

Thankfully though, Jaune managed to pull himself together in time as he noticed Yang moving in for another 'Suck-face' session. Thinking fast, Jaune spoke.

"U-U-Um, Y-Yang? A-A-Are you a-alright?" He asked, though was berating himself for asking such a dumb question, only to earn a giggle from her.

"Oh, I'm fine Jaune, in fact I feel better than ever!" She giddily replied as she snuggled closer to him, though Jaune was getting real close to his limit by now.

"B-B-But, uh, c-can I-I get up now?" He was clearly uncomfortable in this position as he wasn't real sure how to feel, but was also concerned about what the others would do if they find out about these turn of events.

Yang seemed to mull on it before sighing sadly as she released Jaune from her grasp and stood up. As Jaune stood up, however, he was soon wrapped into another bear hug by Yang.

"However, I do expect more massages like this in the future lover boy, so please don't forget our little 'moment', got it?" Yang said as I Jaune nodded his head rapidly as Yang smiled once more before planting another kiss on his lips.

For Jaune, only one though was running through his head by this point.

'What the hell have I gotten myself into?!'

**(And stop! Okay, this chapter was...uh...interesting to say the least, and a bit more 'saucy' as well. SO! Two obstacles now lie ahead; The speed demon Nora and the Strict but Sensual Glynda!)**

**(I apologize if it seems off that the chapter was uploaded, since I said I was gonna take time off, but it appears that my mind wouldn't rest, so there! But, now however, I will try my best to finish up the 8th chapter for 'Naruto Uzumaki: The Last Kaiju Summoner' and 'Kamen Rider Infected' so expect those soon! Hope you all enjoy, review what you think and I'll see you later, Ja Ne~!)**


	9. Sad news

An unfortunate development

To everyone, I am sorry to say that...as of yesterday at 4:34, Monty Oum has passed away. This is both sad and shocking as many thought he would pull through, but he at least died in the presence of his friends and family. The reason I have posted this is to explain what I will be doing in terms of this story.

Simply put, I am going to continue this story, not only because of everyones support but also to keep Monty's memory alive and well. I thoroughly enjoyed RWBY and still do, and pray the show will continue on in honor of the man. With this said, I do hope everyone continues to enjoy the story from here on...and I hope that wherever Monty is, he's watching down on us, happy to see his fans keeping RWBY alive...

Ja Ne... 


	10. Nora

Spectacles

**(Alright, were here, the penultimate chapter before the final chapter to this week! I hope you're ready everyone!)**

**(Well with that said, Enjoy! RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth!)**

**Key List:**

"Normal Speech" / 'Normal thought'

_"Phone Speech"_

***Action effect!***

**"Angered / Demonic" Speech / 'Angered / Demonic' Thought**

Chapter 9: Nora

Ah, Friday! The day before the weekend, the day where anxiety is at its finest and excitement is at its highest! For everyone, this day is the best one out of the whole week, but for some...

"Seriously, how did this happen?!"

...it can be quite the burden.

Currently, we find a rather crossed-looking Lie Ren, who was packing a large bag at the moment, close to swearing harder than a sailor while Jaune was passing him different items.

The answer as to why? Easy.

"I don't know, Stormflower just up and exploded during combat practice!" Ren yelled angrily as he held the broken remains of his weapon, which literally were in pieces.

"Ok, Ok! But what are you going to do now?" Jaune asked as he looked to Ren for an answer, to which Ren replied in a mysterious way.

"I must go to where they were first born, and acquire the tools of the ancients that were used to craft them!" Ren said seriously as an odd stage light seemed to shine down on him.

"And by that, you mean 'go home and get your repair kit before the teachers find out'?" Jaune said in a dull voice as a depressed aura covered Ren's form.

"Yes, thats what I mean..." He said dully, clearly upset at losing his mojo, before looking towards Jaune with a serious expression. "But first I need you to do me a favor."

Jaune quirked up an eyebrow at that, but nodded nonetheless. "Sure, but it'd have to be in my bounds."

"I need you to watch over Nora today," Ren said in a serious manner as he stared at his leader.

...

"What?"

"I need you...to watch over...Nora...for the rest of the day," Ren stated slowly while Jaune continued to stare blankly at him.

"Oh, well that doesn't seem too bad, all I need to do watch over -WHAT ARE YOU HIGH?!" Jaune abruptly shouted, though Ren didn't seem all too effected, and promptly began to panic.

After about three whole minutes, Ren was about to continue, but decided to calm Jaune down first.

"BE QUIET!"

Jaune then stopped and stood stock still while Ren continued.

"Now as I said, I need you to watch Nora since I won't be back for the rest of the day. This won't be difficult, but it will be aggravating considering you haven't had to deal with her behavior before, so I'll give you a few tips when dealing with her, alright?"

Jaune thought for a second, clearly still unsure about it, but eventually nodded.

"Alright, the first thing is this: Sugar. You know full well that Nora is almost as scary as Ruby when she gets her hands on sugar, so watch her carefully for how much she eats."

"The second thing; Her temper. You may be one of the few people I know who might be able to handle her if she gets angry, and trust me when I say this: You. Cannot. Let. Her. Get. Angry!"

"However, the third and final thing I must warn you about; Her happiness. She is a relatively joyful person, but again, watch out for her temper. As long as you can keep her happy and far from anyone if she has Magnhild out, then you may just survive."

Jaune kept nodding at each bit of information but suddenly spoke up. "Wait, you mention I might be able to handle her if she gets angry, what does that mean exactly? What happens when she DOES get angry?"

Ren stopped for a moment as he looked out the window forlornly, remembering back to his early years.

"Its...strange. She doesn't just change her attitude but...she becomes a completely different person all together. I've only seen it once, but that was all I needed to see before I made a promise, and that was to never, ever let her get mad like that ever again."

As Ren turned to look at Jaune, his expression softened. "As for your second question, well...aside from myself, the only other people to have calmed her down was her parents, but the reason why you might have a chance is because, while she might not have known you for as long as she's known me, she trusts you completely."

Jaune looked surprised but couldn't help but feel happy that his team trusts him so much. Taking a look at the clock, Jaune noticed that classes would begin in ten minutes so he grabbed his things and made his way to the door.

"Before you go," Ren said as Jaune looked back, "If it comes down to a point that she gets close to losing it, by any means necessary, calm her down."

With a determined nod, Jaune left the room.

As Ren grabbed his things and opened the window to climb out, he couldn't help but hope that his friend could do this, otherwise, all hell would break loose.

"I hope he can handle her..." Ren muttered before he climbed out the window and began to run as fast as he could to get to his house, which would take up the whole day.

**~With Jaune~**

'I hope I can handle her...' Jaune thought with a gulp as he proceeded towards the mess hall.

**(AN: Ok, can someone tell me what they call it? A cafeteria? A Mess hall? What the hell is it called?)**

After a few minutes of walking, Jaune eventually reached the Mess hall. As he entered, he couldn't help but shiver as the mental imagery Ren had left behind was not settling him in the least.

Deciding to get one priority out of the way, Jaune went and got breakfast, which consisted of eggs and bacon, and made his to his friend's table.

As he sat down, he noted the others seemed to be in a light argument on which weapons were the best, to which Ruby seemed to be on a hot streak, while Pyrrha, Velvet and Nora were simply listening in.

However, it didn't take long before Nora noticed his Partners absence.

"Jaune, where's Renny?" Nora asked innocently as the others noticed he was gone as well, so Jaune decided to answer.

"Uh, Well it appears Ren had ended up breaking something of his so he had to go and get it fixed, so he won't be attending classes today," Nora's smile faltered a bit, so Jaune quickly added, "But he asked me to watch over you for the rest of the day while he was gone."

She stopped for a second, and immediately after began grinning almost maniacally as Pyrrha and everyone around her began to scoot away except for Jaune, who was petrified at the moment as a sense of dread began to surround him.

"Yay! This is gonna be so much fun!" Nora cheered excitedly as she scooted close towards Jaune, making him worry more as he attempted to continue eating. For the most part, breakfast was going along swimmingly giving the exception that Nora's close proximity was beginning to annoy the others. Isn't jealousy a cruel mistress?

After some time the bell finally rang and the teams began to make their way out of the Mess Hall and to their next classes. But for poor Jaune, this was going to be the first of many trials he would face today.

"This way, Jauney!" Nora said happily as she pretty much dragged Jaune with her, who was getting a few looks of sympathy from other students while some girls had looks of jealousy. Weird.

**~5 minutes later~**

After some time, Jaune and Nora reached their first class and soon sat down. A few students looked at them confusedly, as they figured it would be Ren as always, before turning away as the teacher entered.

However, when the teacher Jaune was in the room and not Ren, he seemed to understand the situation completely as he continued to teach class.

As Jaune paid attention to the lesson, since he wanted to leave Ren some notes when he gets back from his 'journey', he couldn't help but let out a tiny squeak as he soon felt something wrap around his arm.

Two somethings, to be exact.

Turning a shaky eye to his right, he was soon at a loss for words as Nora was currently clutching his arm at the moment. And where it was between...the best he could do to describe it was 'pillow heaven'.

Nora giggled quietly, clearly enjoying Jaune's reaction, and simply snuggled herself comfortably next to him.

For Jaune, he was only processing one thing in his head as he tried to stay focused as well as calm the massive blush that was forming on his face.

'You better be DAMN thankful I owed you this favor, Ren!'

**~40 LONG minutes later~**

The class finally came to an end, thank the heavens, and Jaune was about ready to move onto the next class as fast as he could. Sadly, fate, like always, is on her period and is constantly screwing others over.

And today, Jaune was her target.

"Jauney! Thats not the right way, our next class is this way!" Nora said happily as she clutched Jaune's arm again before pulling Jaune the other way. Jaune, for the most, was merely happy that he was doing so well for the most part, but he just hoped that things could stay that way for awhile.

...yeeeeaaaah, good luck with that Arc.

For the next five minutes, Jaune was dragged around by Nora until they reached their next class, which just so happened to be Professor Port's class.

Taking a seat in Ren's spot, he couldn't help but sigh as he realized that today was going to be a long one, since the classes were practically taking forever. Glancing around, he was happy to see Pyrrha, Velvet, Ruby, and Blake enter the classroom. Signaling them over, they soon sat down next to him and Nora.

Leaning over, Pyrrha whispered. "So how are you holding up?" He was thankful she at least understood, and whispered back. "Fine, but she's been acting so...different. You have the same class as her, does she do anything whenever Ren's around?"

She thought for a second before responding. "Yeah, she's usually jotting down notes alongside Ren, and would often follow Ren's lead whenever doing an assignment. What did she do in first period?"

Jaune blushed slightly, but decided to answer. "She seemed to be...clingy, and very affectionate, have we ever seen her act like this?"

Pyrrha didn't show it, but was internally seething at what Nora was doing and wished she was the one in her place, but brushed that thought away for later. "No, but if anyone knows, it'd have to be Ren. Maybe you should call him later on when you get the chance."

Jaune nodded at the idea before turning his attention back to the front of the room as Professor Port came into the room, but was actually interested in the thought, where IS Ren right now?

**~With Ren~**

"Damn you, traffic!" Ren screamed silently as he was riding in a large bus, which was sadly caught in a major traffic jam.

**~Back with Jaune~**

After class had started, Jaune had managed to write down a few different notes for Ren but was now dealing with a new issue at the moment. What issue? Well, it has something to do with a certain hammer-wielding girl who just so happens to have found a comfortable seat on his person.

Yeah, apparently Nora had managed to silently get out of her seat, climb onto Jaune's lap, and not be noticed whatsoever until Professor Port had called on Nora for an answer to his question.

When everyone around them realized where she was sitting, they were either looking at the scene in complete confusion, or in certain girls terms, utter jealousy.

Jaune, however, was now doing a wonderful impersonation of a cherry as he could barely move, and he dared not move considering what could happen.

Taking a chance, Jaune tried to get Nora off him.

"U-Um, Nora, c-can you please get off my lap?" He asked silently, hoping she'd say yes.

"Nope~!" She whispered in a sing-song voice.

Jaune slumped a tad but decided to take another approach.

"But I need to take notes, and I can't if your on my lap like this," Jaune whispered again, hoping this would work.

"Don't worry, I'm taking them for you!" She whispered cheerfully, showing him a paper with the notes copied onto it, but what disturbed Jaune was the fact that the notes were well-written.

Its not that Nora's handwriting was bad, but she would always draw some sort of doodle or add in little side notes, but it was just a normal set of notes!

...

...Something is REALLY wrong here!

Jaune decided to give up for now and wait for when the class ended so he could contact Ren, because something is going on, and it is NOT good!

Nora giggled quietly, but on the inside, her thoughts were quite...scary.

'Don't worry Jauney, by the end of today, you'll be all...**mine!**'

Jaune felt a shiver go down his spine as his fear was starting to grow, and he didn't know why...not yet at least.

**~2 class periods later~**

Jaune had gone through a scary two hours and was now determined to get answers, so when the end of fourth period occurred and everyone was heading to lunch, he had slipped away with an excuse to going to Ozpin's office and went straight to the restroom for some privacy.

Pulling out his scroll, he dialed in Ren's number and called, hoping he'd answer. After a few seconds, Ren picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Ren, Oh thank Oum you picked up! Listen, somethings weird has been going on."

_"Your telling me, I've been stuck in this damn traffic jam for three hours now! And I'm still a few hours away from my house!"_

"Yeah, that sucks, listen! Nora's been acting strange, and not the usual strange!"

_"Well, what's she doing?"_

"She's being more affectionate, she's clinging to me, hell in Port's class she was taking my notes for me!"

_"...Jaune, what was her handwriting like on the notes?"_

"Neat and cursive, and she didn't even doodle or anything!"

Ren didn't respond at first, but after a minute he spoke.

_"Jaune, do you remember when you asked me what I meant by, 'she becomes a completely different person'?"_

Jaune grew confused at this but answered him still.

"Yeah, I did, why?"

_"Jaune, what I'm about to tell you is to never be mentioned to anyone else, understand?"_

"...Of course."

_"Alright...several years ago, Me and Nora had gone to signal together since we lived close to it, but at some point Nora met someone. He wasn't much, but he seemed like a considerate person, and after a few small meetings Nora had begun to develop a crush on him."_

_"This wasn't an issue, of course, but there was something I was never told of until it was too late. You see Jaune, the Valkyrie family has been known for their strength and skills for years, but most don't know, is that the female half of the family bear a terrifying quality. And that...is their overprotective nature."_

_"When a Valkyrie woman falls for a man, they gain an almost disturbing amount of protective nature towards them, to the point of near obsession. This, thankfully, only lasts until they either date or marry."_

_"However, if the man they fall for rejects them, they will go on a rampage because of their hurt feelings. I sadly learned this when the boy that Nora like rejected her, and soon found his legs...broken."_

"Broken? She actually broke his legs?!" Jaune asked hysterically.

_"Yes. Oddly enough, she only threatens to do that if the person they like is being threatened."_

Jaune stopped for a second as a memory popped up, replaying the reactions his teammates had when they learned that Jaune was being bullied. And Nora's response stood out the most.

"Ren...Nora had suggested we break Cardin's legs when she heard that I was being bullied, do you think...?"

_"She did that for a reason? Yes, I did. At first I thought it was because she was angry her leader was getting picked on, but after what you told me once you called, I think you know what that means, don't you?"_

Jaune stopped for a second as his thoughts began to process all of his interactions with her, her response when he showed up on monday, and-

'...OH DEAR OUM, I'M SUCH A FREAKING RETARD!'

"She likes me too, doesn't she?" Jaune asked dryly while Ren began to laugh hysterically. This lasted another thirty seconds before he began to calm down, and spoke in a winded voice.

_"Like? Its pretty much love by this point_,_ man! But, I guess thats just the least of your worries considering your other admirers. But, there isn't any need for worry at the moment, she's very well in the overprotective stage, so unless she decides to announce her feelings towards you, you'll be fine! And once I get back tonight, I'll take her off your hands and thats that!"_

Jaune was still worried, but nodded just the same as he decided to end the call here. "Alright Ren, I'll take your word for it; see you when you get back, alright?"

_"Sure, see - ARE YOU KIDDING, THEY JUST THREW UP ANOTHER RED LIGHT! FU-" Call ended~_

Jaune blinked as he noticed the call had stopped and deadpanned when he saw he was low on battery. Looking at the clock, he sighed as he left the restroom and made his way to the Mess Hall, still wondering how things were gonna work out for him.

Elsewhere, however, another person with the exact issue was calmly assessing the situation.

**~With Professor Ozpin~**

"Headmaster, I'm not sure fleeing the country is going to really help you right now," Professor Oobleck said with a sweatdrop as Ozpin was hurriedly packing his things into different suitcases while wearing...a disguise?

"Of course it will! If I take an airship, I'll just need to hide out long enough for them to lose my trail, then come back in the guise of a new Headmaster!" Ozpin spouted crazily as he continued to pack his things.

The reason as to why he was going nuts right was because he wanted to try out a brand new brand of coffee that had the same amount of caffeine as a total of 20 cups...yeah.

**~At the end of the day~**

The rest of the day had run its course as Jaune had pretty much spent a LOT of time around Nora, and had come to understanding many things. One of them being that he needs to remember to beat his dad with a hammer for his horrible advice.

As he, Nora, and Pyrrha, who was still irked about Nora's closeness with him, finished their last class they returned to their dorm room.

Going inside, Jaune's body soon began to shut down as Jaune approached his bed and ultimately collapsed. Pyrrha would have as well, but after giving it some thought she decided a nice shower is what she needed.

Gathering her clothes and a towel, she entered the restroom.

The room was quiet as both Jaune and Nora didn't say anything, but before sleep embrace Jaune, Nora decided to speak.

"Jauney?"

"Hmm?" Jaune mumbled as he turned to her.

"Thank you for spending the day with me, I know I probably embarrassed you a bit during some of our classes, so...thank you for putting up with me." Nora had a sincere smile on her while Jaune stared at her for a moment before a smile adorned his face.

"Its alright Nora, it was a bit weird but it was fun nonetheless," Jaune said truthfully and was surprised to see Nora blush, which he couldn't help but admit looked cute.

"W-Well, in that case, would you like to do that again some time?" Nora questioned with a hopeful gleam in her eyes as Jaune stared at her for a moment.

Deciding to bite the bullet, Jaune nodded. "Sure, I'd love to."

In a flash, Nora's face brightened up in joy as she soon scooped Jaune up from his bed and pulled him into a powerful hug. Even though she's this old, it appears some words can still trigger amazing reactions, don't they?

"Thank you Jauney!" Nora said happily before she decided to do something bold and leaned upward before planting a searing kiss on his lips.

Jaune, who didn't expect that to happen, soon found his brain shutdown once again as once the kiss ended he began to sputter incoherently.

Nora giggled at his response before skipping out the door to go grab some sweets from the Mess Hall. Jaune was now alone in the room, but was brought back when he heard a knocking at the window.

Going over, he soon opened it up and was surprised to see Ren crawl through, looking heavily winded. "What happened to you?" Jaune questioned as he helped Ren up.

"I decided to run the rest of the way using my Aura, and got to my house about 2 hours later. Then after fixing up Stormflower I hopped on an Airship heading for here," Ren stated before turning to Jaune and noticed his ragged look, "What happened to you?"

Jaune didn't say anything, but decided to say one thing before falling onto his bed to sleep.

"Girls."

And with that, he was out like a light.

**(And done! Alright, this chapter took a little bit longer than expected in terms of how many words, but I got it done! However, next chapter the first week ends with our last member of the main group: Glynda Goodwitch! After her chapter, there will be a transition chapter before the Omake chapters begin, so be ready for that!)**

**(If you like it, tell me in the reviews and or follow and favorite in order to keep up! See you next time, Ja Ne!"**


	11. Glynda

Spectacles

**(RWBY is owned by Monty Oum, may he rest in peace, and RoosterTeeth!)**

**(And here we are, the end of Week #1 for Spectacles! After this, the Omake chapters will commence and the once they are over, the finale! Are you guys pumped? Are you Ready?! THEN LET'S DO THIS!)**

**(P.S. Consider this my late Valentines gift to you guys for sticking around for so long~!)**

**Key List:**

"Normal Speech" / 'Normal thought'

_"Phone Speech"_

***Action effect!***

**"Angered / Demonic" Speech / 'Angered / Demonic' Thought**

Chapter 10: Glynda~!

Jaune sighed as he walked down the hallway with Glynda Goodwitch, still bummed that he had to do cleanup duty after the accident on Wednesday. Truthfully though, he didn't care as he was slightly proud of himself at the fact that he had covered for Weiss.

Though their was one thing circling his mind right now, and it actually involved Miss Goodwitch. You see, Jaune actually had a...'history' with the woman as she had watched over him several times when he was a child.

Yep, Glynda Goodwitch, the Headmistress of Beacon Academy, was Jaune's old babysitter.

He remembered it quite well, how much time they spent with one another, how she would teach him a few things, and heck, when she even used to smile more!

...Well she still smiles but its more of a rarity then anything.

But after he had gotten older she hadn't really been able to stick around as much due to her duties at Beacon. It sucked, but it made logical sense.

So, we now find the two walking in complete and utter silence as the only sounds that were heard were that of any students that were doing extra-credit classes on that day. It was not before long that Jaune and Glynda arrived at the classroom which had a sign on it saying 'Classroom closed' on it.

Walking inside, Jaune winced as he took in all the damage that had been caused by their accident. While the tables, windows, and some supplies were somewhat untouched, there was dust and chipped wood scattered about along with small crystals that formed due to the Ice Dust.

"For your punishment, you are to clean and organize this entire room. I will be monitoring your progress the whole time, however if you need supplies for cleaning there is a broom closet at the front of the room with cleaning supplies inside. You will not be able to leave until the end of your detention."

Jaune nodded as he took this chance to look over the room itself, and couldn't help but cringe as he noted the large amount of dust left behind on the tables, no doubt due to the room not being used in a while.

With a sigh, he walked over towards the closet door and opened it. Looking inside he found a broom and dustpan and grabbed those first before heading back. Setting down the dustpan on one of the tables, he soon began to sweep up the excess dust and scattered pieces into a small pile.

Glynda was watching with a keen eye, but on the inside, was quite impressed at how he managed to remember all their lessons from back then. She had done her best to teach Jaune proper etiquette since his father lacked any, and taught him many things that would cause many to consider him a fine gentlemen.

And quite the gentlemen he had become.

As Jaune continued to sweep, he couldn't help but cast a light but unnoticeable glance towards Glynda, and he had to admit that she hadn't changed much in appearance since he last saw her years back.

In fact, he could very well say that she had actually become very...beautiful.

'Gah! Where did that come from?!' Jaune thought as he did his best to suppress the blush that had risen. He couldn't think like that, she was his teacher! And old babysitter no less!

As Jaune finished sweeping up the main mess, he decided to make his way around the rest of the room as he continued to sweep up anything before moving it into a separate pile.

Glynda couldn't help but smile at this. He was definitely getting the hang of things, and was already beginning to clean up the rest of the room. But, she couldn't help but let her eyes wander as she stared at Jaune.

Even though he was a mere 17 years of age, he was already showing to develop quite the figure, and no doubt was just beginning to develop.

'I wonder how he'd look if-Wait, what am I thinking?!' She mentally shrieked as she shook her head. He was younger than her by several years, so why was she honestly thinking these things?!

**(AN: Hey, age ain't got nothing to do with love! If a person loves another, no matter how young or old they are, love will always prevail~!)**

Jaune stopped sweeping and looked around him as he looked at the almost clean floor, save for the separate piles he made. Walking back, he recovered the dust pan and began to sweep the pile into it.

After he collected the dust and ashes, he set it down carefully before heading back to the closet, to which he came back with a trash bag.

Taking up the swept trash, he dumped them into the bag and soon began to make his way around the room to get the other piles, as one by one he tossed them away.

Before he could get started on the next chore, Glynda decided to ask a question that he hadn't expected.

"So, Mr. Arc, why did you lie when I asked you about what had caused the explosion?" Glynda asked as she didn't look up from her clipboard, though could tell he looked shocked.

And Jaune was shocked, based on the wide-eyed expression on his face, as he couldn't help but fathom how she had found out that he had lied.

And it was a good lie no less!

"H-How did you...?" Jaune stuttered out until Glynda sighed abruptly, cutting him off.

"Jaune, its been several years now and your lies are still terrible, in any way shape and form," Glynda remarked dully as Jaune seemingly slumped at the rather low but honest blow.

'Though, it also helped that I was spying, but he doesn't need to know that...' Glynda thought amusedly as Jaune looked at her with an awkward smile.

"I really haven't changed as much, have I?" Jaune said lightly before yelping in pain as Glynda bopped his head with the backside of her clipboard.

"Nonsense, you have changed, its just that you still rely on some of the terrible lessons your father taught you," Glynda remarked with a smirk while Jaune sighed as he nodded. For a moment, the two didn't speak until Glynda asked again.

"So, why did you do it?" Jaune didn't say anything, but sighed as he sat on a chair next to one of the tables. "Well, Weiss was helping me out since I needed her help, and it didn't seem right to simply...y'know, let her take the blame for it."

Glynda nodded in understanding, but couldn't help but smile in thought. He's definitely more responsible than he once was.

"Well, that was a very good thing you did," Glynda said while Jaune smiled at the praise, "But that still doesn't change the fact that you still have detention."

Jaune slumped again as he soon returned to work, though couldn't help but smile as he did so.

**~With Ren &amp; Friends~**

At the moment, we find ourselves witnessing an exciting battle between Ren and a few others as they go head to head in this exciting game...

"Damnit Lie, you fucking camper!"

...of Halo 4.

Currently, we have Ren, who was sporting a rather sly grin on his face, going up against Sun, Neptune and oddly enough Cardin as they sat in front on the television set that Neptune brought by.

As they all sat back as the match ended, Sun decided to bring up an interesting topic.

"So, Jaune's become quite the ladies man, huh?" Ren nodded, but Neptune and Cardin just looked at them in confusion. "What do you mean Sun?"

Sun rolled his eyes before going over the events that have transpired lately, hell, he even showed them the videos that he secretly (and not so secretly) recorded on his scroll. To say the least, they were very shocked by what they were seeing.

"Holy crap, he's practically got a harem going by now!" Neptune exclaimed while Sun and Ren nodded while Cardin simply stared in shock.

"Damn, dweeb's actually got style," Cardin said getting a few nods of confirmation on his statement until Neptune spoke up.

"Yeah, but, how's he going to deal with this?" As the others turned to him, they couldn't help but wonder as well as they too were thinking how this would turn out.

"My best guess, he's going to be dealing with hell in the next few days," Ren said getting a row of nods from the others as they soon turned back to the game, "So what next guys? Grifball or Infection?"

"Grifball, if I know what to do best, its hitting things!" Cardin grinned smugly while the others nodded as they started another match, which would soon lead to Cardin have the worst losing streak the rest of the day.

**~Back with Jaune &amp; Glynda~**

"And, there!" Jaune said tiredly as he put up the last bit of supplies into the closet. After he did so, he decided to relax a bit and sat down on a small bench where Glynda was seated at.

"Ha ha...this seems familiar, huh?" Jaune said with a light chuckle while Glynda looked at him for a second before nodding. "I suppose cleaning class is similar to chores back home, isn't it?"

Jaune nodded before he yawned loudly as his eyes began to droop heavily. Glynda noticed as she then checked her watch to see that it was already 10:30. Seeing this, she sighed.

"There's still an hour left until your detention is over...go ahead and take a nap, Jaune." Jaune nodded before he then fell over, causing his head to land on Glynda's shoulder.

"Hmm?!" Glynda jumped lightly at the sudden impact, but as she looked to her side she was surprised to see that Jaune had pretty much passed out. "Little fool..." Glynda muttered as she pulled out her riding crop before channeling her aura into it.

However, rather than smack Jaune with it she quietly placed to large tables in front of the door to the room before lightly pulling him closer as she rested her head on top of his.

And with that, these two would not be seen until the very next day.

The End

...of Week 1!

**(And with that, the final chapter for the primary girls is complete! As it says above, this is the end of week 1, and week 2 will be jam-packed with new girls, new hijinks, and new secrets to be revealed!)**

**(I won't lie though, Cinder's chapter has been in the making ever since I started on Blake's chapter, so be ready for it to be done soon! Also, to anyone wondering if the character 'Raven Branwen' will be part of the story? I apologize as I don't know much about the character, so I can't add her.)**

**(Sooooo, Thank you guys for Reading! If you enjoyed, then review what you thought and follow and fave if you wish to keep up! Have a great day everybody, Ja Ne!)**


	12. Inter-Mission

Spectacles

**(A~N~D...WERE BACK! Alright everyone, this won't be a long chapter but it'll be very informative on what is going on in this week, so PAY ATTENTION! XD)**

**(Also, each chapter after this one will possess a light moment with the girls of the first week, just to even some things out~!)**

**(RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth! Any references to a hilarious set of comics belongs to Oobidoobi!)**

**Key List:**

"Normal Speech" / 'Normal thought'

_"Phone Speech"_

***Action effect!***

**"Angered / Demonic" Speech / 'Angered / Demonic' Thought**

Chapter 12: The Inter-Mission!

Jaune passed through the hallways in a tired manner as he made his way towards Ozpin's office. The reason being is that the man had called him up to discuss his progress as well as another matter, though Jaune was too tired to wonder about it.

After detention yesterday, Jaune had somehow wound up in his bed when he woke up with an odd pain in his back. Though he was unsure of how he got there, he couldn't help but notice that, along the way, Glynda seemed to be in a rather bright mood today.

Wonder what happened.

**(AN: Oh yeah, I wonder~!)**

Waving the thought off, Jaune continued to make his way to Ozpin's office as he thought about what had happened this week. He had learned so much after having his eyes opened, and even though it seemed impossible to believe, it was also impossible to deny it. The girls had feelings for him, HIM, of all people! It was so weird to think it, but, at the same time it made him happy.

Very happy!

Jaune couldn't help but silently thank Ren and Ozpin for their advice as, had they not told him, he might've fumbled about without an idea of what to do.

Needless to say, he was happy that things were working out for him for once.

**~At Ozpin's Office~**

"Ugh," Ozpin groaned as he held the trashcan in front of him, trying to be prepared for the next set of vomiting. It appears that the coffee he had drank yesterday had quite the side effect as it had caused him a lot of hell after the main effects wore off.

Nausea, Migraines, and an odd sensitivity to light, but it appears that the worst was over for him. Feeling that the nausea had subsided a tad, Ozpin set the trashcan down and rubbed his temples in an attempt to calm himself down.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" Ozpin exclaimed as the door opened to reveal Jaune, who waved at the man with a smile. "Afternoon sir! How are you today?"

"I'm mmph!" Ozpin stopped as his face turned green before swallowing down the incoming vomit that was about to come out. Jaune quirked an eyebrow at the Headmasters' action before seeing the man wave his hand.

"Its alright! Just some light sickness, come in Jaune!" Jaune complied as he walked into the room and sat at the open chair in front of the desk.

"So, how have things been going for you Jaune? Any progress?" Ozpin asked with a faint bit of hope in his voice as he really hoped things were going well for the boy.

"Fine, and you were right! I was able to go through the week without any incidents! I think they may be happy that it happened as well!" Ozpin sighed in relief. He was glad things were working out for the kid, as he had hoped it would.

But, as a thought entered his mind, he turned to Jaune with a serious look on his face. "Jaune, you remember how I asked about that 'other issue' when I messaged you?" Jaune stopped for a second as he nodded slowly, remembering it had said that in the message.

Ozpin sighed as he leaned forward and began.

"You see Jaune, I require your services in a mission that may very well put not just myself at risk but you as well" Hearing this, Jaune's eyes widened as a sense of fear kicked in, but continued to listen.

"Now I'll understand if you do not wish to do this, but you must understand Jaune - you are the only person I know of who can get this done without getting caught! If I were to send the other teachers, they would be found easily and...well, Oum knows what would happen to them!"

Jaune seemed heavily opposed of going through with this, hell, he wouldn't wish to do this at all! But, the thought of anyone else doing this disturbed him. What if they fail? What if HE fails?!

For a moment, Jaune decided to ask the safe question.

"What would need to be done, if the mission was accepted?" He asked as Ozpin seemed to understand what he was asking before pulling out a file. "In this, are locations within Vale where this group usually stick around. The mission is simple; Go to the separate locations and set up small sensors that are home in on their DNA, in which if they are nearby, my scroll will pick up on it and alert me if they are moving out."

Jaune nodded as he was handed the file before looking at the map. The Park, Marketplace, Arcade, The Club...this group has some interesting meeting places.

"As you can see, the spots are quite odd indeed, but they are exact. And should they get close to Beacon, my scroll will go off and I'll make an escape into Vale and hide out there. Cowardly but easy!" Jaune remained silent as he continued to look over the map as he examined every detail.

He then looked up and sighed. "I guess their's no choice here, is there?" Ozpin nodded solemnly as Jaune sighed once more as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Alright, when does this need to happen?"

"From tomorrow to Saturday, the reason why is because I'd need enough time to calibrate them all. However, I've managed to find a way for you do this without any issues," Ozpin finished with a grin as Jaune couldn't help but ask numbly.

"...What did you do?"

**~One Hour Later~**

"WOOOOOOOO! NO SCHOOL WEEK~!" Was what almost everyone was shouting as students and teachers were celebrating like they had just won the lottery. And all the while, Jaune couldn't help but look depressed as he couldn't help but think it.

'Why? A whole week off and I have to spend it doing a potentially dangerous mission that may very well end badly for me? This is bullshit!' Nonetheless, Jaune decided to just leave for his dorm room and go to sleep already. Might as well wake up early, huh?

As he trudged back to the room, Ozpin couldn't help but smile as he knew Jaune would be the perfect person for this mission. He's inconspicuous, well-hidden in a crowd, and if it ever came to that, good with talking to the ladies!

But, before he could get back to the office, he found himself frozen in fear as an aura of pure death seemed to consume him as he heard THIS!

"And where do you think your going?"

Turning slowly, he paled as he soon saw the rather calm smile of Glynda, who was looking very close to skinning someone. And him being there was not a good thing.

So, doing what any san person would do in this situation, he did what he knew best...

He screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ozpin would soon find himself beaten senseless after an hour's worth of running around the school. Ah, good times indeed~!

**(Alright! Sorry for the chapter being short, but this was simply an intermission chapter to get things ready for the next few chapters, so yeah. But, no need to worry as you all will enjoy the next chapter heavily as it will involve our favorite fire mistress, CINDER~!)**

**(So, thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, right it in the reviews and follow and fave if you wish to keep up~! Have a nice day, Ja Ne!)**


	13. Omake: Cinder Fall

Spectacles

**(And welcome everyone to the first Omake chapter! In this chapter we'll be introducing our next addition into the harem, a fine young lady with a fiery spirit and a gorgeous pair of eyes...Cinder Fall!)**

**Key List:**

"Normal Speech" / 'Normal thought'

_"Phone Speech"_

***Action effect!***

**"Angered / Demonic" Speech / 'Angered / Demonic' Thought**

Omake Chapter 1: Cinder!

**(P.S. Cinder's age is roughly 20-21 here, as it is somewhat seen in the show.)**

**~Cinder's POV~**

When Cinder woke up this morning, she had an odd feeling of enthusiasm in her mind, which was odd since the feeling never really appeared whenever she gets bad news or Roman starts nagging. Personally, she didn't like the man, and neither did her team. Roman may be a good criminal but he tends to underestimate everyone, which often leads him to getting the crap kicked out of him and her group having to help him out of it.

But today felt ominous, as if something was to happen that she couldn't really comprehend. As she got up from her bed she casted a glance towards an old picture she had left on her drawer that was gathering dust and grabbed it.

She blew off the dust and stared at the old photo with a look of nostalgia. In the picture were two people, a 6 year old boy and a 9 year old girl. The girl had short black hair and small amber eyes, wearing a small red dress, with a pink tinge on her face and a small smile as she looked at the other child. The boy had short blonde hair and small blue eyes, wearing a pair of shorts and a white shirt, as he was grinning towards the camera.

This was one of the few happy memories she's ever had in her childhood, but this was by far her happiest. When she had first come to Vale, many were pretty much intimidated by her appearance, especially her eyes. Because of this she was always alone and never truly experienced friendship, until she met him. He had just moved to Vale with the rest of his family, and was actually looking for someone to play with, since he was pretty much bored throughout the day. When she first met him, she didn't trust him at all and thought he'd simply run away or taunt her like the others, but he didn't.

Each day he'd come by her home and ask her if she wanted to hang out and she had always denied it, but after 4 or 5 times she finally relented and spent time with the kid, and had actually enjoyed it.

They would talk about things, play various games with each other, and she had eventually grown rather close to him. Sadly, all things had come to an end when a few years later her family had to move away. She had cried with him at the news and didn't wish to leave, but the words he said to her had soothed her heart.

_"You don't need to say goodbye, because we'll see each other again, I just know it!"_

The photo in her hands was taken before she and her family left, and even though 11 years had gone by, she still held onto that promise to herself, no matter how much her mind tried to forget it.

She placed the photo down and left to get dressed hoping that she could get some early breakfast in before she headed out into Vale.

**~Jaune's POV~**

Jaune began to slowly wake up as the sun was barely out, but just enough for it to hit his face. Groaning silently, Jaune looked around for a moment as he realized that he and Ren were the only two inside the room at the moment. At first he was confused, but soon understood as Nora had decided to host a slumber party at team RWBY's dorm, so they were probably still asleep.

Pulling himself up, he glanced towards the clock and sighed in reluctance. He knew that he had to start his mission today, but seriously, why do it on a Monday? A no-school day no less! Looking over towards his dresser, he sighed again as he noticed the small bag of sorts that had seven odd looking 'spikes' inside.

These, were the motion sensors that were to be used this entire week.

With a quick shower, Jaune soon changed into a pair of jeans, a white shirt, socks, boxers, and his tennis shoes, before grabbing one of the spikes as well as hiding the others before silently leaving the room. Don't want to wake everyone else up now do we?

As Jaune walked through the dorm halls he soon makes his way towards the exit of the building and made his way to the Airship pads. He had managed to find the schedules for when they arrive and left and was in luck that anyone wanting to head out today could leave in the morning, but wouldn't be back by 2:30.

He waited idly for the ship to arrive, and as he was close to falling asleep the roar of the shuttles engines woke him as it landed onto the pad. Before he got on he pulled out two small pills and swallowed them. He had managed to get some medication from his mom awhile back to help deal with his motion sickness.

Climbing onboard, Jaune soon buckled in and laid back as a few other people boarded before the doors closed and locked. And soon, the shuttle took off as it began to make its way towards Vale.

**~One Hour Later~**

Jaune was shaken from his light nap as the shuttle came to a halt as it soon touched down with the ground. After a moment of silence, the shuttle doors opened and the students began to file out.

Jaune soon followed them as they soon began to spread out as they all went their separate ways. Jaune groaned as he pulled out the map that Ozpin had given him and looked at it.

'Where to go, where to go...let's go to the Book Store, its closer!' Jaune thought with finality as he then began to make his way down towards the Market area.

**~Cinder's POV~**

Cinder was content at the moment as she was moving through the busy streets of Vale. Breakfast was good this morning and nothing had managed to go wrong as of yet, so things were shaping up quite well. Looking around, she noticed that many different people were either selling stuff or trying to persuade people into other things.

All in all, everything seemed pretty normal for the most part.

As she continued to walk about, she noticed an old store of sorts she hadn't seen in years. "Sunset Shelve's, can't believe its still here."

Feeling a sense of curiosity flow through her, she decided to go inside and take a look around for old times sake. Entering the store, she instantly felt a sense of nostalgia wash over her as she looked about and took in the scenery.

The store looked small outside, but it was a lot larger on the inside as it had a second story above the main floor, which was made up of a few desks including the main check desk, a few small shelves that had different books and magazines available, and the main computer area for those who are working.

On the second level, however, it was a totally different story as upstair you would think you were inside a record center. Shelves upon shelves upon shelves, the room was filled with them and each had over a hundred different books for you to read including a lounge area where you could read or study in silence.

Deciding to look around a bit more, she made her way upstairs and and began to check some of the different books on sale. What she didn't catch, was a certain blonde entering just as she had reached the second level.

**~Jaune's POV~**

Jaune couldn't help but smile as he looked at the bookstore before him. After getting through the crowds at the marketplace, he had followed the maps directions here and was quite surprised to see it lead him HERE of all places.

When he was around 5 and 6, he had a friend that would always come with him to this store where they would read, draw, you name it! He could still remember her name and face, though he was always wondering if he'd ever see her again, but he often wondered what she was doing nowadays.

"Probably getting into a few fights," Jaune said dryly as he couldn't help but remember how she'd always get into a fight of sorts, though that was mostly due to people bullying him when his sisters weren't around.

Looking at the instructions, Jaune went over what to do with the sensor. 'First, twist the end of the sensor till you hear a pop. Second, press down on the green button on top until it lightly blinks. Finally, insert the sensor into a well-hidden spot.'

After pulling out the sensor, Jaune followed the instructions and, after looking to make sure no one had noticed him, pressed it into the dirt behind a bush.

Nodding to himself, Jaune turned to leave but stopped when a thought hit him. It was still 11:43, so what's the hurry, it would be awhile before the airship came back to pick people up, so why not stick around?

Jaune then turned around and decided to enter the store. No reason why NOT to visit a place of memories, right?

As soon as Jaune entered, he was practically excited at being in this place once again, and more so since it looked like it hadn't changed as much after so long. Taking a glance around, he decided to go and check out the upstairs section of the store.

Making his way up, he was quite surprised at how little the place had changed as almost everything was where it used to be. Hell, the resting are looked like it hadn't been touched in years! As he reached the top floor, he then began to walk around and take everything in.

It had been so long since he had come here, he couldn't help but smile the whole time as he relived some old memories. Sadly, it was due to this that he didn't realize that he was about to...

**OOF! **

...Walk in to somebody.

Jaune then found himself on the ground as well as the person in front of him, along with a few books the person was holding. Jaune couldn't help but want to smack himself at this stupidity and decided to apologize.

It was in that moment, however, that when Jaune looked at who he had accidentally bumped into, he was at a loss for words. The hair, the face...he couldn't resist the urge at what he did next.

"C-Cindy?"

**~Cinder's POV~**

When she had fallen to the ground after someone had walked into her, she had expected an 'I'm sorry' or a rude comment, but what she got instead made her freeze.

"C-Cindy?"

At first she didn't say anything, until she began to open her eyes. She had never told anyone about her nickname except her parents and that boy long ago, so who...?

As her eyes finally opened, she was at a loss for words as she looked at the young man in front of her. The blonde hair, the blue eyes, and that voice...was he?

"...J-Jaune?"

**~No one's POV~ (AN: Finally!)**

The two were practically speechless as they stared at each other, stunned beyond belief at just who was in front of them. For Jaune, he was shocked that he had just managed to run into his childhood friend like this, but also because...she's GORGEOUS!

For Cinder, she was so confused and surprised, but more so happy at the fact that her old friend was finally here! Though, she couldn't help but blush lightly as she took in his appearance, he had certainly grown into a _fine_ young man!

After a moment, Jaune was the first to break from his stupor as he then realized that he had bumped into her. Scrambling up he offered a hesitant hand towards her, to which she took, though she seemed to be shaking slightly. Jaune, noticing this, then grew concerned.

"Cindy, are you alright? You're shaki-" He was soon stopped short as Cinder then enveloped him into a tight embrace, which was somewhat crushing him. Sadly, Cinder didn't really notice this as she just didn't let go and continued to hug him tightly, smiling happily.

Jaune, seeing that he couldn't really get, decided to simply give in and hugged her back. The two couldn't help but blush at the closeness at the moment, but it didn't matter as they were too happy to care.

"Its so good to see you again!" Cinder said with a small grin on her face while Jaune nodded in agreement. As the stopped hugging, Jaune looked at her closely.

"I can't believe how much you've changed, you look so different since we last saw each other," Cinder laughed at this as she couldn't help but admit it herself, "You're one to talk. Last I saw you, you were always moving about so awkwardly and had such a scrawny figure - Now look at you! Handsome and toned in all the right places~!"

Jaune blushed at Cinder's teasing, getting an amused chuckle from her. "Oh I'm just kidding now, but still you look fantastic." Jaune laughed lightly as he nodded.

"And again I can say the same - I mean look at you! You look amazing!" Cinder didn't know why, but she felt immensely happy when hearing this, and had the decency to blush at the compliment.

Shaking the heat off her face, she then took hold of his hand and guided him towards the resting area. Jaune seemed confused by the action but followed nonetheless.

After a minute, they finally reached their spot as Cinder took a seat while motioning Jaune to take a seat as well, to which he did.

"So, how have you been? Its only been - oh! - 11 years! So, whats up?" Cinder asked in a somewhat child-like manner, earning a sweatdrop from Jaune as he began.

"Well, life's been good for me - made some interesting friends, visited some cool places, amcurrentlyenrolledinBeacon-"

"Yeah-WHAT?!" Cinder shouted, clearly showing her surprise at his statement while Jaune was rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yeah, uh, I sorta...got admitted into Beacon Academy and am currently training to be a hunter...heh," Jaune finished with a shaky laugh while Cinder's mind seemed to be coming to an abrupt halt.

'Wait! He's training to be a hunter? And going to Beacon?! FOR HOW LONG?!' She then asked, as calmly as she could, "And how long have you been attending Beacon?"

"Um, seven months now?" Jaune asked confused by the question, thankfully not noticing Cinder pale slightly.

'Shit! And the White Fang'll...and with the...and the...OH DEAR OUM, I NEARLY ASSISTED IN AN ATTACK ON MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND!' Cinder's mind was going berserk at this moment as three separate parts of her were losing it just as well.

**~In Cinder's Mind~**

"We can't allow this to happen!" Brain-Cinder exclaimed as Heart-Cinder and Spirit-Cinder were almost running around in a panic.

"How could we do this? He would die if the White Fang attacked!" H-Cinder stated dramatically, looking very close to fainting as she was pacing around.

"Ok, Shut up!" S-Cinder shouted, causing the other two to stop and look at her. "It hasn't happened yet, and now that we know this, it won't happen. Ever. All we need to do now is think on what we should do."

The other two nodded quickly as they soon went further into the mind, ready to brainstorm on what to do next.

**~Reality~**

"Uh, Cindy? You okay?" Jaune asked worriedly as he waved a hand in front of Cinder's face, startling her out of thought as she soon refocused herself.

"Uh, Sorry! Just, uh, kinda got lost in my thoughts!" She said off-handedly, hoping Jaune would take it. Thankfully, he did as he nodded before speaking again.

"So, what've you been up to?" Cinder blinked at the question, and mulled for a second before coming up with a good answer.

"I've been training for awhile now, you know with Grimm being an issue and all, and I've even taken on a few uh - apprentices." Jaune's eyes widened, before he broke into another smile that again, made Cinder feel quite strange.

"That's great Cindy! I'm so proud of you!" Cinder smiled at his answer, though what she heard next made her giggle quietly.

*Growl~!*

Jaune blushed in embarrassment as his stomach growled, clearly showing he hadn't eaten anything as of yet, and continued to do so as Cinder continued to giggle.

"You certainly haven't changed in that aspect, your stomach still likes to speak for you at times," Cinder continued to giggled until something stopped her.

*Gro~w~el!*

Jaune then stifled a laugh as Cinder then blushed brightly as her own stomach seemed to have it out for her as it appeared to be much louder than his.

"What was about stomachs speaking for ourselves?" Jaune joked lightly as Cinder gave him a playful glare, though she couldn't help but smile.

"C'mon, there's a nice little diner near here, lets go get lunch!" Jaune offered as he stood up from his seat, earning a nod from Cinder as she then followed him as they made their way out of the store.

**~With Ozpin~**

Currently, Professor Ozpin was in the middle of a rather annoying debate with Professor Port over a certain issue he was trying to deal with.

Trying, being the key word.

"Seriously, how do you do this everyday?!" Ozpin exclaimed as he was attempting to get himself back on the saddle, which was mounted on top of Port's Boarbatusk, which seemed to be acting more along the lines of a rodeo bull than a pig.

A giant, armored, ready-to-charge-and-roll-towards-you pig.

"Calm down! This reminds me of the time I once rode atop a Savage Deathstalker, fighting valiantly to hold its stinger in place while he continued to bound and leap in an attempt to try and fling me off!"

"UGH!" Ozpin groaned as he continued to hold on for dear life, hoping he'd manage to hold on long enough to actually ride the damn thing as Port began his monologue about one of his many 'Tales of Adventure.'

**~Back with Jaune &amp; Cinder~**

"And after finally getting out of there, not only did we realize we had dumped the wrong bucket, BUT we had also failed to realize we had hit the wrong person. So for the next hour, we were then chased by an enraged Cardin, who was pretty much covered in Beowolf feces!" Jaune laughed out loud as he finished his tale, earning some laughter from Cinder who was almost in tears.

The two had soon found themselves at the diner they had talked about and had ordered a few sandwiches and sodas, and were now merely trading stories with each other. Cinder was having a wonderful time as Jaune was telling her of the many different situations he's been through at Beacon.

She was really intrigued when he went through the events of Forever Fall. She was rather annoyed when he explained his situation with Cardin, but was rather surprised to hear how he was able to kill the Ursa Major thanks to his partner's interesting semblance.

However, after awhile she had begun to wonder why she seemed so...different around him. She and him had known each other since they were kids, but after meeting with him once again and talking to him after all this time, she felt...happy. Extremely happy!

'Am...Am I...falling for him?' She thought bashfully, her feelings seemingly lost and twisting in a newfound tornado of emotions and thoughts.

Meanwhile, Jaune was merely drinking his soda in peace until he felt a vibration from his pocket, to which he then checked.

_"All Beacon Students are to report back to the Airship in half an hour, I repeat, All Beacon Students are to report back to the Airship in half an hour."_

Jaune sighed in annoyance as he then realized he was about to leave soon and turned to Cinder. "Uh Cindy?"

"Huh?" Cinder said dumbly as she had just left her thoughts at that moment. "I just got a message from the pilot of the Airship, he said that all Beacon Students are to head over there in 30 minutes."

Cinder's mood dropped as her smile turned into a frown. "Oh...right." Jaune realized his mistake and tried to think up a way on how to rectify it, until an idea popped into his head.

"Wait, Cindy? Can I see your scroll?" Cinder looked at him in confusion, clearly not understanding why he'd ask such a thing, but nodded as she handed Jaune her scroll.

Jaune then opened it before punching in a different set of numbers before handing it back to her, as he then repeated the process with his scroll.

"Jaune, what are you...?" Cinder asked until she felt her scroll go off, only to see a new message pop-up.

"I figured since you might want to catch up more, why not exchange scroll numbers? That way we'll be able to keep in touch with each other," Jaune said as he pointed towards his scroll, which had Cinders' name and number on it.

Cinder's eyes widened as she then checked her scroll, only to see Jaune's name and number on it also. She felt touched by this and couldn't help but feel relieved to see this, though she honestly wanted him to stick around.

"Well, I guess that'll work," She said with a smile as Jaune then brought her into a hug, to which she returned. They stayed like this for a few moments, though it was Jaune who was wishing to exit the embrace but couldn't really do it since Cinder seemed intent on not letting go.

"Uh, Cindy? Airship." Cinder's eyes widened as she then released Jaune, silently wondering why she did that. Jaune then checked the time and gasped as he noticed 10 minutes had gone by!

"Sorry Cindy, but I've gotta run! I'll call you later!" Jaune said swiftly as he then began to run down the street, leaving Cinder behind. She didn't say anything, but merely smiled as she then got up and began to make her way back to her home, wanting to get something done before she went to bed tonight.

**~Later that Night~**

"Welcome back, Mr. Arc," Ozpin said as Jaune looked towards the man, though couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the man's attire.

"Uh, Sir? Why are your clothes torn up?" Jaune was right, as Ozpin's clothing was torn in different places and looked like it had been take through a shredder of sorts.

"These? Let's just say Professor Port's 'pet' is not the type of beast you can easily tame," Ozpin winced saying this as he felt his arms sting, "But enough of that, how did it go?"

"Good, no one noticed a thing and I even managed to meet up with an old friend," Jaune said happily as Ozpin smiled before nodding.

"Alright, how about you go get some rest, its been a long day." Jaune nodded as he then exited the room and began to move through the hallways in silence.

However, he couldn't help but wonder something.

'I wonder what Cinder's doing right now?'

**~With Cinder~**

"AHHHH!" Came the scream of a White Fang Member as he was soon seen being thrown through the doors into the Mess Hall, where many other White Fang Members were along with their leader.

"What the hell?!"

"Who did that?!"

"I did." The grunts then turned to the person that said that and soon paled as they met the cold, amber eyes of Cinder Fall, and she looked ready to kill.

"A-Ah, Miss Fall! W-What a surprise, w-w-what are you doing here?" The leader asked sheepishly as Cinder turned to him and said something that shook him to his core.

"I'm taking my team and we're leaving."

The man looked shocked, but soon came out of it as he then shouted, "Leaving?! WHY?!"

"I've learned some things and I've decided that its not worth it attacking Vale nor Beacon, so we're leaving this heap," Cinder stated as she turned away and began to leave until she stopped and looked back before her eyes turned cold.

"Oh, and if you do try and attack either of the two, or even try anything whatsoever..._I'll incinerate you until you're nothing but blood and ashes!"_

No one said anything as she left, nor did they dare try and stop her.

On that night, the White Fang would never be heard from again.

Why? Easy.

Don't mess with Cinder's man.

**(And, Finished~! God, this took forever but I managed to finish just in time! Well, a day late but it works! As said, the next few chapters will be with the different Omake girls, so next chapter will feature the next girls on the list!)**

**(Bu~t, thank you guys for reading, if you liked the chapter then tell me what you thought in the reviews and follow and fave if you wish to keep up! See you all next time, Ja Ne!)**


	14. Omake: The Malachite Twins

Spectacles

**(Alright, after the success if last chapter, its time that we continue this festival of madness with a new chapter! And what better way than to get some nice 'Twin' action going on, eh?! So give a round of applause for Melanie and Miltiades Malachite~!)**

**(RWBY is owned by Monty Oum, and Rooster Teeth!)**

**Key List:**

"Normal Speech" / 'Normal thought'

_"Phone Speech"_

***Action effect!***

**"Angered / Demonic" Speech / 'Angered / Demonic' Thought**

Omake Chapter 2: The Malachite Twins!

**~Unknown Location AKA Crappy Motel~**

Y: "You sure she's alright?"

W: "Probably not, that restaurant wasn't exactly 'high-class' after all."

Z: "Ugh..."

X: "Okay, who wants to go and get her some medicine?"

Y: "Not it!"

W: "Not it!"

X: "Not-Damnit! Fine...I'll be back later!"

Y: "So, what should we do in the meantime?"

W: "...Wanna watch some TV?"

Y: "Sure."

Z: "Ugh..."

**(AN: As per many people asking for it, I've decided that each of the members of the group are going to appear in different chapters, which will include their names and appearances! Hope you enjoy it~!)**

**~With Jaune~**

'Well this sucks!' Jaune thought irritably as he was currently clutching a trashcan, releasing his breakfast in a horrid motion. Apparently, Jaune had forgotten to grab one of his pills as he had slept in and was now paying for it.

In both nearly missing the airship, but now losing his breakfast.

Feeling his stomach settle slightly, Jaune returned to his seat and kept thinking calm thoughts in an attempt to settle his stomach.

This lasted for another 30 minutes until the airship finally landed, giving Jaune a chance to calm down further as he then left the airship. Stopping for a second, Jaune decided to check the time and grimaced as he saw it.

"12:26? I've got to be more prepared for this sort of thing next time," with a sigh, he looked around and wondered where he would go for today.

'What to do, what to do...meh, might as well just wander for awhile till I find somewhere to go.' With no other thoughts coming, he wandered into the crowd and began to walk around.

**~Meanwhile, at the Club~**

"Man, today is so slooooooow," Miltia groaned as she laid her down on the bar counter, getting a nod of understanding from her sister Melanie. Junior sighed as he set down the glass he had been polishing and looked at the two.

"Look, I get. You two are bored. Why don't you go and do something while I watch over the place?" The two looked at him for a moment before tilting their heads to the side.

"Like what?" They asked in unison, which somewhat disturbed Junior as he answered them. "I don't know: Go to the store? Head to the park? Whatever you two usually do!"

They didn't say anything until Melanie crossed her arms, "Are you trying to get rid of us?"

Junior pinched his nose in annoyance before speaking again. "No, I'm not, but sometimes I just worry you two might need to do something...normal, for once in a while." They both raised an eyebrow as they said in unison once more. "Define 'Normal?'"

"You know, like getting a boyfriend, getting an education, not sticking around the club 24/7?" They seemed slightly irked by those statements, but the glare he gave them told them not to argue.

"Now I understand, you two are old enough to go through life the way you wish, but for Oum's sake you two are here all the time - and your shift doesn't even start till 9!"

"All I'm asking is, for my sake, please go and do something normal for once and actually act like teenagers?" He practically begged as he clasped his hands together before giving them the best puppy eyes he could manage, though the effect wasn't really all that good as the twins seemed to back up a bit, clearly disturbed by the notion.

"Fine, we'll go and do something, just don't do THAT again." They then got up from their stools and left to go and change into more fitting clothing before they head out.

Junior sighed in content as they were soon out of hearing distance. While they were good bodyguards, he often thought of those two as pseudo-daughters to him since it felt like he was raising them all the time. He at least wanted to see them doing things OUTSIDE of the club, though he was also hoping to try out the 'overprotective father' mode at least once in his life.

With a smile, he returned to cleaning glasses, not fully aware what he had set in motion.

**~Back with Jaune~**

"Its official, I have absolutely no idea where I'm going," Jaune said in finality as he was standing in the middle of one of the more busy streets, not knowing what to do honestly.

He had been walking for about ten minutes now, and honestly, he wasn't sure what the hell to do at the moment. Sure, he had been told to plant the sensors in different spots, but why the hell in such a short time span that wouldn't allow him to enjoy himself.

Sometimes, being the nice guy sucked.

However, his thoughts were soon interrupted as a person soon bumped into him, dropping the items they were holding at that moment.

"Oh shit, sorry!" Jaune turned to see who had bumped into him, and was slightly surprised to see that it was a older woman. Actually, more like an older faunus.

She looked to be around her early thirties, as she was a lot taller than him, and had long, black hair with a few streaks of red as well as red eyes. She was wearing an open leather jacker along with a black sleeveless shirt that was strained due to her rather large chest, a pair of black cargo shorts and a pair of military-style combat boots. What really caught his attention, were the pair of dog-like ears poking through her hair and the tail that was swinging lazily behind her.

Jaune then snapped himself back to attention as he then began to help pick up her things. "No its alright, I was just kinda standing there anyway."

The woman smiled in gratitude, as she and Jaune soon picked everything back up before placing them back in the bag.

"Thank you," she said with a smile, "Most people usually wouldn't bother helping me most of the time, y'know, with me being a Faunus and all."

"Well, I'm not like most people, " Jaune said with a light grin, "Besides, most of my friends are Faunus, and I really don't care that kind of stuff."

The woman grinned, showing off her canines, as she patted him on the shoulder. "Your alright kid, whats your name?"

"Jaune Arc, madam."

"Cool, names Kary!" The now known Kary stated as she extended a hand out, to which Jaune shook. "Nice to meet you Kary. By the way, why were you in such a hurry?"

Kary huffed as she rolled her eyes. "Damn teammate got sick after eating some bad sushi, so I had to go and get her something to ease her stomach."

"Oh, well I hope she's alright," Jaune said in slight worry, only to get spooked when Kary began to laugh. "Haha, don't worry kid! She'll be just fine, nothing she can't handle."

Jaune smiled at that before a thought came to mind. "Say Kary, do you know of any good places to go and relax?"

She blinked for a second before putting up a thinking pose. "Hmm, well...their's an old arcade a street or two away from here, its a great hotspot for people to hang out and relax, why not try there?" Jaune thought for a second till he remembered the list of places to go, and soon smiled.

"Alright, I guess I could go there, thanks for the advice!" Kary grinned again before giving him a thumbs up. "No problem kid!"

"Have a good one!" Jaune said as he began to make his way down the street, leaving Kary as she waved him off.

"See ya!" She said before turning and making her way towards her motel. 'What a nice kid.'

**~Back with the Twins~**

"Goodness, this is more boring than the bar!" Miltia said in irritation as she and Melanie were walking down the street, wearing a pair of red and white sundresses. Melanie, on the other hand, was a bit more optimistic as she seemed intrigued by the different stores and shops .

"I don't know Miltia, some of these stores are actually kinda cool," Melanie stated cooly as she looked through some of the windows of the stores, looking at the different items inside.

Miltia sighed as she and Melanie entered a comfortable silence as they simply looked around. However, a thought was bugging Melanie for some time now, and she decided to voice it out.

"Hey Miltia?" The girl in question turned to her as she blushed lightly. "Whats up?"

"You ever think...we'd actually find a boyfriend at some point?" Miltia didn't say anything, but sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I dunno, maybe, but who would be willing to date us?" Melanie thought for a second before a person entered her mind, sparking a pink hue on her face as she stuttered out.

"W-What about that c-cute boy we met a few years back?" Miltia stopped as she wondered what her sister meant by that, but it finally came to her as she finally recollected the thought.

"You mean that boy we met when we were 12?" Melanie nodded awkwardly as Miltia thought back on him. They were roughly 12 at the time, but didn't really live anywhere due to their slight criminal record, so they never really socialized with anyone.

One day, however, that changed when they met a boy out in the woods, who at the time was practicing with a wooden sword. At first he was a little hesitant, as well as they were, but he soon began to talk to them almost daily. He'd often go on about how he wanted to as good as his forefathers were, or about how amazing his sisters were as they were huntresses in training.

For the next three years, they continued to meet up with eachother, and would talk about how life was treating them or simply share some interesting stories along the way. Before the twins knew it, that boy had managed to grow closer to them than anyone else had.

Sadly, things soon went south when the police became aware of them, and they eventually had to leave the boy. They felt bad, but they assured him they would try to visit him again.

Miltia couldn't help but smile at the memories. Those were some of their more happier times long ago, but even she couldn't help but wish that they could do it again.

"Miltia!" Melanie blurted out, stirring the girl from her thoughts, as she grabbed her sister by the arm and pointed forward, directing her sisters attention. Looking in the direction her sister was facing, she was somewhat surprised to see an old arcade of sorts.

She had seen this place a lot, but never really had much of a reason to go in the first place. Guess she'll have one in a few seconds.

"Why don't we go in here? It might be fun!" Melanie grinned lightly as she dragged Miltia along with her, the latter really hoping she was at least right about this.

**~With Jaune, a few minutes before the twins arrived~**

"Okay, the place should be...here," Jaune muttered as he then looked forward to see the Old Arcade. It didn't look much on the outside, but after entering, the place was a lot more interesting on the inside.

The place was dimly lit, though the lighting was preferred, as dozens of different arcade systems were scattered about, each one up and running and with a few different people crowding around them.

Jaune couldn't help but shiver lightly, the air in the place was a lot cooler than it was outside. Shaking off the cold, Jaune walked about and looked around to see what games were around.

So far, he was pretty impressed with the selections to pick from. It ranged from racing games, to old classics such as Pac-man and Dig-Dug, to some different shooting games such as Brutal Doom and Alien extermination, and some fighting games such as Tekken or Street Fighter.

**(AN: Again, I. OWN. NOTHING! Also, what can I say? I love the classic AND new games~!)**

What did catch Jaune's attention, however, was a certain arcade game that he hadn't seen in so many years. Walking up to it, he couldn't help but gain a look of pure nostalgia.

The machine was two-sided, each having a separate platform that the players could utilize, with a pair of screens facing them. On the platforms were nine different tiles with an arrow facing in different directions, while the middle laid blank.

The game was called Dance Dance Revolution, an old classic that Jaune and his Mom often messed around with when he was younger. He was horrible at dancing before, but after a few lessons with his mom and sisters as well as going a few rounds on this game, he had gotten a lot better.

Looking around, he found a token machine and decided to see if he was still any good. Going over, he pulled out a few bills and placed them in the machine. As he waited, a thought then came to mind.

'Wait, wasn't I supposed to...oh right, the sensor!' Giving a quick look around, Jaune pulled out the device and activated it. Looking for a good spot to hide it, he spotted a potted plant and walked toward it. Giving one last look, he moved some of the soil and buried the sensor before covering it up.

Quickly cleaning his hands, Jaune returned and retrieved his tokens before heading towards the system. Taking one side, Jaune checked the song list and was quite impressed.

This system seemed to be filled a lot of different music, ranging from rock to pop to country and so forth. Seeing a few songs he hadn't seen before, he decided to try it out.

**_"Select your song~!"_**

"Hmm, let's try...this one!"

**_"Song selected! Are you ready?"_**

"Ready as I'll ever be..." Jaune muttered as the screen soon changed.

**(AN: Alright, I'll be honest here...I've been wishing to do this for some time now, so I apologize if its a little weird for people. For the sake of time, I will not add the subtitles for the song, but you can find it on Youtube if you wish to listen to it!)**

**_"Now playing: Break the Shell by The Kamen Rider Girls!"_**

The music began slowly, but as soon as the first few moves appeared the song went into overdrive as Jaune was soon sidestepping and twisting in order to keep up. Just as he began to get into the groove, the singing soon began.

**_"Tozasareta kuukan de..."  
"zutto yume wo miteru..."  
"asahi wo zutto minai you to me wo toji..."_**

Jaune, for the life of him, couldn't make out any of the words as he was trying to keep up with the moves on the screen. But, the music was very enjoyable to say the least.

**_ "Yasashikute itoshi sugite..."  
"Itsuka tebanasezu ni..."  
"Kioku wo Replay furubita eiga mitai ni"_**

As the singing and music continued to get more and more...excitable, Jaune soon found it much easier to keep up with the beat.

And it just so happens, that someone else seemed to be picking up on it as well.

**~With Melanie~**

After her and Miltia had entered the place, Melanie couldn't help but already like the place. It seemed so old, but she didn't mind it whatsoever. Looking around, she spotted a token machine and, in the span of a nano-second, had already gone and retrieved enough for her to use.

However, when she began to move around, she heard some singing. She didn't recognize the song, but she couldn't help but follow where the noise was coming from. After walking for a few minutes, she found the source in the form of a Dance Dance Revolution.

She couldn't see who was playing on the other side, but on the on her side it had a prompt saying 'Join Game'.

She grew curious, and decided to see what it would do. Placing some tokens in, and clicked the icon.

**_"Second player has joined! Ready?"_**

**~No one's perspective~**

Jaune and Melanie's eyes widened, for Jaune it was due to the sudden announcement, and for Melanie it was because of how the game had started for her. As she stepped up to the platform as the screen soon changed over to the current game as she soon began to dance.

**_ "Jikan ni sakaratte" (Time never stops)  
"Omoide wo nagamete"  
Kizuitara te-okure" (Remain alone)  
"Tatta hitori"_**

**_"Ima wo ikite iku no naraba" (Living today)_**  
**_"Mamoru dake ja ikenai" (Don't be afraid)_**  
**_"Kizu tsuku koto saki ni kowagarazu ni"_**  
**_(Tobi-kome Right now Go right now)_**  
**_"Tatakau mono dake ga asu e yukeru sa"_**  
**_"Break the shell"_**

**_"Utsuri yuku hana no iro"_**  
**_"Machi no keshiki sae mo"_**  
**_"Kawatta shunkan omoi-dasenaku naru hodo"_**

**_"'Eien' te ni ireta" (Time never stops)_**  
**_"Princess mo ita kedo"_**  
**_"Kekkyoku wa Fiction" (Remain alone)_**  
**_"Otogi-banashi"_**

**_"Ima wo ikite iku no naraba" (Living today)_**  
**_"Shigami-tsuicha ikenai" (Don't be afraid)_**  
**_"Nagare-tomezu tada mae wo mitsumete"_**  
**_(Tobi-kome Right now Go right now)_**  
**_"Kako ni bakari nigetenaide ima sugu"_**  
**_"Break the shell"_**

The song began to settle, but the two knew that things were about to get nuts, and soon braced themselves. After a few seconds, things went insane as the two were practically dancing like professionals as hundreds of icons were now flashing through the screen.

**_"Nee omoide wo suterun ja naku"  
"Issho ni tsureteku no"  
"Boku ga yume wo miteru mirai tsuyoku daite ima sono sakie"  
_**

The two then relaxed slightly as the song soon revered back to its original rhythm.

**_"Ima wo ikiteiku no naraba" (Living today)  
"Mamoru dake ja ikenai" (Don't be afraid)  
"Kizu tsuku koto saki ni kowagarazu ni"  
"(Tobi-kome Right now Go right now)"_**

_**"Ima wo ikite iku no naraba" (Living today)**_  
_**"Shigami tsuicha ikenai" (Don't be afraid)**_  
_**"Nagare-tomezu tada mae wo mitsume"**_  
_**"Kimi no (Kimi no) kaku wo (kaku wo) yaburi (yaburi) sutete"**_  
_**"Kako ni bakari nigetenaide ima sugu"**_

**_"Break the shell"_**

The song soon slowed before coming to a finish as the end games screen soon pulled up. Jaune was surprised to see that his score had been surprisingly good with a total of 98% of the moves done, while Melanie earned an understandable 90% due to arriving about mid-way into the song.

"Phew, that was intense," Jaune said as he wiped a bit of sweat from his brow as he stepped down from the dance pad, around the same time Melanie stepped down from hers as well.

As the two looked at each other, they couldn't but stop for a second. For Jaune, the girl in front of him looked oddly familiar, like someone he had met not too long ago. For Melanie, she also had an odd sense of nostalgia, but also couldn't help but blush.

'He looks...kinda cute.'

Jaune decided to break the silence as he extended his hand and gave a friendly smile. Melanie looked at it for a second, but smiled as well as she shook his hand.

"That was pretty good, I hand't expected anyone to join in but you handled that perfectly!" Melanie smiled at the compliment.

"I guess I can say the same to you, though you were doing it a lot longer than I was, you were pretty close to getting all the moves done." Jaune rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, though he appreciated the praise.

Then a thought hit Jaune.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but whats your name?" Melanie seemed surprised by the sudden question, but seeing no major issue with it, she complied.

"Well since you asked nicely, my name is-

"Melanie!" The two looked over in surprise, though for Jaune it was for different reasons, as Melanie's sister came over with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Oh, uh, hi Miltia," Melanie said awkwardly as she remembered that she had practically left her sister at the entrance of the arcade right after they entered.

"Don't just 'hi' me! You completely abandoned me at the entrance like it was nothing!" Miltia huffed out angrily as she pouted, though she couldn't help but catch a glimpse of the boy her sister had been talking to.

'He looks...familiar,' She thought curiously as she took in his features.

"Sorry, I guess I kinda got carried away there didn't I?" Melanie said awkwardly as she then turned to Jaune.

"Uh, sorry about that; My name is Melanie Malachite and this is my sister Miltiades Malachite!" She introduced proudly as she went beside her sister. Jaune was, for a lack of the better term, shocked. He knew exactly who these two were.

Melanie waited a few seconds, but looked at Jaune and noticed his surprised look and instantly grew worried. Maybe she shouldn't have mentioned her name.

Just as she was about to say something, Jaune soon came to as he then rushed forward and pulled the two into rather awkward hug, though it was more awkward for them than him.

"I can't believe it! It IS you guys!" Melanie and Miltia were blushing from the sudden contact, though they were more confused by what he had said. Had they met this guy before.

Jaune pulled as he grinned brightly. "I can't believe its been so long now, you two have changed so much!"

Melanie was still confused, but decided to ask the proper question.

"U-Um, I'm sorry, but do we know you?" Jaune stopped for a second as he looked at them, though in his mind he realized instantly what his mistake was.

'Of course they probably don't recognize me, its been 2-3 years now!'

"Sorry, I guess I jumped the bullet there; Its me! Jaune Arc!" The twins stopped for a second as they processed the name before processing his features. After a minute of thought, their eyes widened in realization.

"J-J-Jaune?!" The two said in unison as they looked at their friend in undisguised shock. They hadn't figured they see him again, but...wow he's changed!

Jaune brought them into another hug once again, but this time the two hugged him back as they couldn't help but feel elated by this development.

After a few minutes, the three broke from the hug.

"I can't believe its you Jaune! You've changed in the last few years!" Melanie admitted as she looked at him in awe while Miltia nodded.

"Yeah, you've definitely grown since we last saw you, your taller than us now!" Miltia stated honestly as she saw that she and her sister pretty much reached up to his chin.

Jaune nodded as he looked at them. "And you can't count yourselves out of the loop either, you two have definitely gotten a lot prettier since we last met!"

The two couldn't help but smile at the compliment, feeling their faces flush as they looked away shyly.

"T-Thanks," They replied, again in unison. Honestly, even Jaune couldn't help but admit the action was vey cute. Looking around, Jaune spotted a small table nearby and walked towards it.

The twins, who were finally calming down, then turned to find that Jaune was gone. Looking around in a panic, they then spotted him as he was waving them over towards the table, prompting them to head towards him.

After sitting down, Jaune spoke.

"So, what have you two been up to? We haven't seen each other in awhile so I'm kinda curious."

"Well," Melanie started, "We've been working for some time now at one of the local clubs as waitresses. Its not much but its a pretty nice job."

"The pay is good too, and it also helps that the manager is an old friend so we were lucky that he was able to lend us a hand."

Jaune nodded with a smile, happy that the two were doing well. He was concerned at first, but was grateful that they were alright.

"So, how have you been Jaune? Still training?" Miltia asked with a smirk, noting at the fact that Jaune's muscles were pretty ripped after feeling the hug he gave them.

"Well, I guess you could say that, I've actually been training properly since I started going to Beacon," Jaune said with a hidden grin, which only grew when he saw their eyes widen.

"Y-Your a huntsman?" Melanie asked in pure shock, though she was very happy that her friend had managed such a feet.

"Uh-huh, and I've even managed to be appointed as a Team leader," Jaune said proudly as the twins' shock grew once more, making even Miltia's jaw hang. After a few minutes of silence, the two finally came to as they then asked, "Anything else happen that we should know of?"

So for the next hour, Jaune told about all of the different things that had transpired since Jaune's first day at Beacon. At times they laughed, others they grew angry (*Cough* Forever Fall *Cough*), but overall they were impressed. They had always hoped that Jaune may one day amount to something amazing, and hearing this made them happy that it had worked out for him.

Sadly, time seems to love fun a little too much as when Jaune checked his watch it was already 2:00 PM. He groaned as he noticed that he'd need to leave at some point and told the twins of his predicament.

They were a little sad that their catching-up time had to end, but he assured them he would call at some point and speak to them again. After a quick number exchange and group hug, Jaune and the twins parted ways as they left for home.

**~Later that night, with the Twins~**

"Finally you two came back, what took you so long?" Junior questioned as the twins walked through the door looking exhausted.

"We kinda got carried away and ended up going around Vale for awhile," Melanie said with a yawn as Miltia nodded as well.

"Well, go ahead and wash up, club's about to open up in 10 minutes." The twins nodded and made their way towards their rooms, but before they did Melanie stopped and looked towards Junior.

"Hey Junior?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for the advice, today was pretty fun!" With that, she turned back around and caught up with her sister. Junior blinked for a second, but smiled as he continued to get ready.

Just then however, a thought hit him.

'Wait, they didn't find a boy they like, did they?!' Junior thought maliciously as an over-protective nature began to fill his mind.

Off somewhere else, a certain Arc sneezed as a sense of dread seemed to dawn on him.

Dude just can't catch a break, can't he?

**(And CUT! Alright, Melanie's and Miltia's chapter is done! This chapter took a little longer than expected, but I did my best!)**

**(But, I have something to tell you guys...I have checked the view count for this story and I couldn't believe myself when I first saw it. 52,035 page views, 52,035! THATS INSANE! I have never felt so proud than I was when I saw it, but I have to thank you guys so much for the support!)**

**(So, thank you all for reading! If you enjoyed, tell me in the reviews as well as your thoughts on the chapter, and follow and fave if you wish to keep up! I'll see you next time, Ja Ne~!)**


	15. Omake: Penny

Spectacles

**(And welcome back, ladies and gentlemen, to a new addition of Spectacles~! So, if you haven't guessed I've taken a bit of time off to work on some things, but now I'm back!)**

**(And before the chapter starts, I wish to state some things. Number 1: Thanks for the support guys, we are honestly becoming a very popular story in the span of only a few months! Thats honestly amazing!)**

**(And Number 2: Don't worry, Cinder and the Twins are the only two besides Glynda that know Jaune from childhood, so their will be no more childhood friends.)**

**(With those two bits in, lets start the show! I do not own RWBY or any scenes or portrayals by certain artists, I DO however own the four young women that are currently scheming to go after Ozpin~!)**

**Key List: **

"Normal Speech" / 'Normal thought'

_"Phone Speech"_

***Action effect!***

**"Angered / Demonic" Speech / 'Angered / Demonic' Thought**

Omake Chapter 3: Penny!

James Ironwood was not having a good day. After waking up only to smash his foot into the table next to his bed, spilling his morning coffee onto his crotch, and finally having a wrench come out of nowhere and smash into his head, he was very annoyed.

So, when he had finally reached the base he had honestly hoped that he would get some time to relax and hope the pain from the morning would go away. Sadly, this did not happen as he had found himself being followed by his creation/daughter, Penny.

She had always been a nice girl, and in no way would he consider her an annoyance nor a mere object, but sometimes the girl just asked a bit too much.

It would range from questions about what certain things were, how certain things worked and how they functioned. A good portion of the questions, however, had to be answered by some of the female soldiers as he had no idea how 'those' things worked.

...*Shudder*...

So, by this point he was almost used to this type of thing, but today was just...not one of those days.

"Fine! What is your question, Penny?" He asked tiredly as he rubbed his temples, hoping it wasn't a difficult one. Knowing Penny, it probably was though.

"Can I please go out and wander through the city?" Penny asked with a bright smile while Ironwood groaned. She would ask this question a lot at times, to which he'd usually answer 'no', due to the risk of her getting either captured or wander off to Oum knows where. Though this just resulted in her going anyway, something he had honestly chalked up to some 'rebellious' attitude of some sort.

But before he replied, a thought hit him. His morning had already been hell enough, but if he said 'yes' then he might be able to avoid another migraine. It was much better than to suffer an hour's worth of questions, or worse have to go and find her afterword.

"Have you finished your daily simulations?"

"Yep!"

"Re-charged your internal battery?"

"Affirmative!"

"Are you weapon systems online and calibrated?"

"I am battle-ready!" She replied with a toothy grin as she struck a pose, not really affecting Ironwood.

"...Fine, you can go" Ironwood said before raising his hand, stopping Penny from her small victory dance. "You can go, but you better be back by 2 PM, no later."

Penny nodded gleefully as she jumped forward and hugged Ironwood, though her grip was a little too strong.

"Thanks, Uncle Ironwood!" She then dashed away and soon exited the facility, leaving a slightly pained Ironwood in place.

'This won't end well, I can feel it...' He thought with a groan as he turned to go to his office to relax. He already regretted his decision by this point.

**~At Beacon~**

Jaune sighed as he continued to eat his breakfast, though he was more so tired due to a few different reasons.

The first, was that that he had accidentally stayed up late to talk with Cinder via his scroll, as the two caught up with each other and discussed a few different things.

The second, was the more...embarrassing reason.

**~Flashback~**

"Well I'll talk to you later, night Cindy!" Jaune said quietly as Cinder replied with a 'good night' of her own before they both hung up. Jaune yawned as he noticed the time, and decided it was about time to go to sleep.

After silently opening the door to his dorm, since he didn't wish to wake anyone up, he crept inside and made his way towards his bed. What he failed to notice, however, was a certain teammate missing from their bed and a certain lump on his bed.

After settling in and tossing the cover over himself, Jaune began to fall asleep. It didn't last, sadly, as he felt a pair of arms hug him from the back as someone's body pressed into his. Or rather, the two large, fleshy orbs that said person had.

Eyes wide, he slowly turned his head to see who was hugging him from behind, only for his shock to increase. There, with her loose pajamas and a happy smile on her sleeping face, was Nora Valkyrie.

His face flushed scarlet, as he tried to worm his way out of her grasp only for his efforts were to be for nought as she only hugged him harder, unknowingly pressing her cleavage against him more.

Jaune's mind was swirling, trying its best to come up with a solution to escape the "Heavenly Embrace of Death", but nothing came up. However, the final blow came when Nora muttered something that hit him hard.

"Mmm, I love you too, Jaune..."

Yep, that sealed it. Jaune's mind completely shut down and he passed out, in which Nora snuggled closer to him as they slept without any other issue.

**~Flashback end~**

Yeah, apparently Nora had decided to try and...'warm-up' Jaune during the night once he had gone to bed

When everyone eventually woke up, the reactions were pretty understandable. Ren had a look of shock and amusement on his face as he tried to hold in his laughter, Pyrrha on the other hand looked enraged as her face had turned as red as her hair. The only one that seemed to be happy was Nora, who faked innocence while she had stealthily smirked in Pyrrha's direction, further angering the redhead.

After that fiasco of nonsense, Jaune was exhausted and the teasing grin that Ren was giving him did not help whatsoever.

"So, have a nice sleep last night?"

"Ren, stop right now."

"You know, I hear people usually do that kind of stuff after they're married-"

"REN!"

Yeah, Jaune was REALLY hoping the trip today would go a lot smoother than how the day was going already.

**~Unknown Location AKA Crappy Motel~**

Kary: "Alright, this match is mine! Full house!"

Z: "Damnit!"

Y: "Aw, I thought I was gonna win this time..."

Kary: "Well not today, sister!"

X: "Not so fast!"

Kary, Z, Y: "Huh?"

X: "Sorry to burst your bubble, but this games mine, Royal Flush!"

Kary: "What?! Oh come on!"

Z: "I swear, you are so unfair to play against."

X: "I just consider it luck~!"

Y: "I suppose...so what are we gonna do today?"

Z: "I was just gonna sit around and read, what did you have in mind?"

Y: "I was gonna go and take a walk around Vale."

Kary: "Really? Is it 'Take a walk around Vale' or look at the cute animals that you pass by?"

Y: "H-Hey! I-I-It's not my fault their cute!"

Kary: "Whatever..."

Y: "Oh...never mind, I'll be back later."

**~With Jaune~**

'I swear, something is gonna happen today, I can just feel it!' Jaune thought irritably as he boarded the airship. Taking his seat, he pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes to get the gunk out of them. After doing so, he put them back on and laid back in his chair, waiting patiently for them to reach their destination.

**~30 minutes later~**

The airship touched down, and Jaune soon came out as he shifted his jacket around before making his way into the city. What he didn't realize, however, was that the pilot had encountered a slight...malfunction.

"What do you mean the airships almost out of fuel? I thought you refueled earlier!" The Captain shouted as he looked at the co-pilot, who was shaking in fear.

"S-Sorry sir, I just kinda...f-f-forgot?" He stuttered out as he tried to look for any kind of escape before the Captain began to exude a rather angry aura around him.

"Boy...I'm giving you five seconds to run..."

The Co-pilot looked frightful.

"W-Why?"

"Because, I'm gonna give you five across the ass!"

"AHHHH!" The Co-pilot then ran as the Captain chased after him, clearly wanting to kick his ass.

**(AN: Sorry, been watching too many episodes of Game Grumps!)**

Back with Jaune, he decided to go and grab some early lunch before going off to activate another sensor. It was 11:30, so whats the rush? So, he walked for awhile before coming up on a small diner.

After going inside and taking a seat at one of the empty tables, he waited for a little bit before a young waitress walked over.

"Good morning sir, can I get you anything to drink before your order?" She asked with a light smile as she pulled out a little notepad.

Jaune nodded "Yes, I'll just have a glass of water to start." The Waitress nodded before leaving to get his drink while Jaune waited. After a minute, she soon returned with a glass of water and a menu and handed him both.

"Would you like a few minutes before you order?"

"Yes please." The waitress nodded and left to attend to the other customers as Jaune opened and began look through the menu. While he did so, his mind couldn't help but go back to the incident that had occurred this morning.

While the thought was very awkward, he couldn't help but worry. The incident with Yang, Blake's 'attack', and the others were things he hadn't expected to happen, but how long before things get out of control? What will he do to keep them from ripping eachother apart, or worse, HIM apart?

He shook off these thoughts and calmed himself; they wouldn't go THAT far, its not like they like him that much, right?

...Right...?

**~Back at Beacon~**

Ren had backed FAR away from the groups table as an aura of anger and rage seemed to exude around it. All of the female team members and friends had heard what stunt Nora had pulled and were rightfully pissed.

And yes, even Velvet and Glynda were openly showing their anger. Though Glynda was doing her best to keep her outward appearance calm, she was leaking a subtle amount of her anger. Velvet, on the other hand, was showing quite the possessive attitude as her hair seemed to stand up, as well as releasing a low growl every so often that startled others.

Among all this, many students had backed away from the table as they did not wish to incur their wrath upon them, but one of the people who looked more worried was none other than Ozpin himself.

When he heard that something was causing quite the scare in the Mess Hall, he was surprised to see just who was causing it.

'I hope Jaune is prepared for this, Oum knows I was not...' With that thought, he turned and left to try and relax his nerves, no doubt feeling some bad memories coming back to him.

**~With Jaune~**

"Ah, that was nice," Jaune said as he finished his meal which had consisted of a small ham sandwich and some salted fries.

Sitting up, he left some Lien as his payment and went to the restroom to wash up. After a few minutes, he exited the restroom and soon left the diner. Once he got outside, he pulled out his scroll and opened up a small list on it.

"Alright, I've gone to the Arcade and the Library, where to today?" As Jaune looked through the list of places to go, he noted something that had been floating around in his head.

'Wait, when Ozpin mentioned group, what group did he mean? Who are they, and why are they after him?' Ozpin hadn't mentioned any names, nor had he explained what threat they posed except that it would be towards _him._

Do they know Ozpin? If so, what reason do they have to be after him? Jaune grew suspicious, but decided to hold off on that thought till later when the sensors were up. Better to have the job finished than for any complications to appear.

Shaking the thought away, Jaune pocketed his scroll and decided to just take a nice walk. At least, that was the case, till a sound from nearby had startled him from his thoughts.

"Hey, watch where your going!" Looking to the left, he was surprised to see an older man yelling at a young girl. Said girl had short, curly orange hair and bright green eyes, and was wearing an outfit that looked like a mixture between a blouse and overalls, with a feminine look to it.

Jaune noticed that the man seemed very angry, so he decided to try and defuse the situation as best as he could in order to prevent something from happening.

Walking over, he made himself known. "Um sir, is something wrong here?" The older man looked towards Jaune with a scowl, showing he was very displeased at the moment.

"Yes, there is. I was trying to move some stuff into the shop and this girl bumps into me and now everything is all over the place!" He added to his complaint by pointing out the large pile of booklets and equipment that were scattered on the ground.

As Jaune looked at this, he casted a glance towards the girl. She looked surprised by the turn of events, more so by his arrival, but also seemed apologetic for the slight screw up.

"Well, it must've been just a small accident, I'm sure she didn't mean to." Looking to her, he made a small motion for her to apologize, to which confused her at first, but decided to go with it.

"He is correct sir, I had not intended in running into and do apologize for this incident" She finished with a small bow, to which surprised the old man, but he schooled his features and nodded.

"Well, alright, but can you at least help me pick this stuff up? My back ain't like it used to be." The girl nodded, and began to help until she noticed Jaune assisting as well.

Jaune noticed the look of confusion and merely smiled. "I think it'd go a lot faster with an extra hand or two, I'm Jaune by the way." The girl was surprised by the gesture, and confused as she felt something warm go through her circuits, but smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you, my names Penny." The two then proceeded to get to work as they picked up the fallen items before placing them back into the crate that they fell from before bringing it over to the old man's shop, which appeared to be a repair shop.

"Thank you for this," The Old man said with a small bow, "And sorry for snapping at you earlier, most people nowadays are too ignorant to notice."

"Its alright, I did deserve after bumping into you," Penny said with a shamed smile. The Old man waved it off as he opened up the shop. "No need to apologize, you've already done so. Thanks again for the help."

"Anytime!" Jaune said as he and Penny exited the shop. As they exited the store, Jaune couldn't help but stretch a bit. The crate was a lot heavier than he had thought, though Penny didn't seem all to effected by the massive amount of weight.

Speaking of Penny, though Jaune didn't notice she was actually looking at him in thought. She hadn't expected to bump into the older man earlier, nor did she expect someone to try and help her out.

As Jaune stopped stretching, he then noticed her staring and smiled as he held his hand out. She looked at it for a second, but smiled as she shook it in return.

"Thank you again for the assist, though I apologize for interrupting your walk," Penny apologized again, causing Jaune to wave it off. "Its alright, I wasn't doing anything special and you looked like you needed some help, so I decided to do just that."

Penny smiled at this, though her mind was still confused by the feeling that seemed to be rising up in her servos.

"Though I'm kinda curious, what were you doing before you bumped into that guy?" Jaune asked with a curious look. "Oh, I was just wandering around. I don't know many activities that I could partake in."

"Really? You don't know what to do for fun in Vale?" Jaune asked with a confused look to his face. Penny seemed to look embarrassed by this, but nodded.

"Correct. I usually don't go out as much, so I don't know anything that would be considered 'fun' in Vale." Jaune frowned at this, before closing his eyes in thought.

"Alright then, as a favor to you, I'm gonna show you some of the funnest spots in Vale!" Jaune declared as he looked at her with a grin, earning a look of surprise and shock from Penny.

"What? But we just met?" Penny said with a confused look, though she was honestly ecstatic about the thought of actually having some fun over just simply wondering.

Jaune just smiled. "My Mom once said, 'Strangers today are merely friends you haven't met yet,' and I figured that it would only be fair for a friend to show another the sights."

Penny's mind had nearly shut down at that. Friend? He wanted her to be his FRIEND?! Aside from the others back at the base and Ruby Rose, she didn't have many friends, and most people she met didn't want to be friends with her at all.

"Y-Y-You want to be my friend?" Penny stuttered out, no doubt reeling from his proclamation, while Jaune simply nodded. "Sure, you don't look like such a bad person, and everyone deserves a few friends in their life."

Penny didn't say anything, but she soon broke out into a large grin before enveloping Jaune in a bone-crushing hug, emphasis on the bone-crushing as her grip was as strong as always.

'Dear Oum, this girl is strong!' He thought in pain as she continued to hug him, a happy grin plastered on her face.

"Thank you friend Jaune, I am most pleased to hear this!" She said happily as she soon released him, not noticing the look of pain on his face. "What shall we do first? Walking, Cards, Target practice?!"

Seriously, it did NOT help that the only main activities she knows of are the ones she sees other soldiers doing back at the base. And sadly, most of the female members weren't really helpful as their thoughts on 'activities' were more centered around combat.

As Jaune straightened himself out, and thankfully didn't hear the term 'target practice' mentioned, he then turned to her. "Not entirely, come on, I'll show you what Vale's got to offer!"

Jaune then turned and made a motion to follow, to which Penny did as they made they made their way through the streets.

**~Back at Beacon~**

Ozpin sighed as he sat down in his office, clearly exhausted as things were getting kinda complicated for him. Jaune's friends/admirers were getting pretty rowdy since this morning, and if that wasn't enough, he was going to be in for something worse.

As he took a hold of his coffee, he then heard something and looked to see his scroll vibrating. "Wonder who that is?" Reaching over, he grabbed his scroll and opened it up to find a message. Opening it up, he read out loud.

"Dear Ozpin, we'd like to inform you that the Airship "Great Delilah" has sadly not been fully refueled, and because of this, will need to leave Vale at an earlier time of 2:00 PM. We apologize for this incident, and have already sent a message out to students so that they may be able to make it to the Airship before it returns to Beacon. We thank you for receiving this message, and promise that this incident will not happen again. Your regards, the Captain."

As he finished reading it, he couldn't help but groan as this meant that Jaune would may need to return to Beacon at a much earlier time, before he gets left back at Vale. He at least hoped that Jaune caught the message, as it was now...

**~With Jaune~**

"12:50? Huh, time sure goes by fast," Jaune muttered as he looked at the time on his scroll. He had decided to show Penny a few different spots in Vale, and currently they were at the Park.

He had figured to kill two birds with one stone and, when Penny hadn't noticed, placed one of the sensors in a small bush that was near a few trees.

At the moment, Jaune and Penny were merely walking through the park, admiring the peacefulness and tranquility that the place seemed to exude.

Penny seemed to be enjoying herself, as she was happily humming away as she swayed her head slightly from side-to-side.

She really was enjoying her little walk. She hadn't gone this far from the base, but she hadn't figured that there were places this wonderful in Vale!

Looking around himself, Jaune was smiling nostalgically as he remembered coming here with his family all the time. They'd play games, swim in the lake, and on sunny days they'd go out and get...!

"Hey Penny, have you ever had Ice cream before?" Jaune asked as he formulated an idea in his mind, already spotting a vendor nearby.

"Ice-cream? Whats that?" Penny asked innocently as she tilted her head slightly, causing Jaune's mind to stop for a second before he turned to her in bafflement.

"You've never had Ice cream before?" Jaune asked incredulously, getting a confused look from her as she nodded. Before she could ask anything else, Jaune turned and walked over towards the Vendor and asked for two Ice creams before paying the man.

Coming back, Jaune then held his hand out and offered her the tasty treat. Looking at it curiously, she took it from him and examined it closely, and when she turned to Jaune she saw him licking his.

Deciding to follow by example, she decided to give hers a taste. The moment she tasted it, her eyes widened in surprise at the odd but very sweet taste. Jaune seeing this chuckled.

"Is it good?" Penny didn't respond, as she was happily eating her Ice cream like a small child eating their favorite snack. "Heh heh, I'll take that as a yes."

"This is glorious! I've never tasted such flavors mixed together before, and the frozen texture is simply exemplary!" Penny exclaimed as she looked at the Ice cream in astonishment, though Jaune looked slightly impressed with her vocabulary.

As they ate in content silence, Jaune noticed that a little ways away, a small brown rabbit was merely hopping around. What caught his attention however, was the young woman that appeared to be trailing it.

She looked to be roughly in her late thirties, and was a little taller than him by at least a foot. She had short light blue hair that framed her face, and light blue eyes. She was wearing a light brown sweater along with a pair of gray jeans and shoes, while across her neck was an interesting looking necklace. It was in the shape of a battle-axe while a pair of broadswords formed an x behind it, and behind them was a circular shield with a small blue crystal imbedded in it.

As the women continued to follow the rabbit, she accidentally didn't notice the small root that was sticking out of the ground, and tripped over it.

"KYA!"

She then fell over and sadly scared away the poor rabbit as it soon hopped away in fright. Jaune looked concerned and decided to assist her, so he walked over to her and crouched down.

"Miss, are you alright?" Jaune asked, causing to jump slightly as she looked in his direction.

"I-Its okay, I'm fine!" She exclaimed in embarrassment as she stood up and wiped the dirt from her clothing. Seeing that nothing was bruised, she turned and smiled at the two teens.

"Sorry for that, I kinda got distracted since I was sorta following that little rabbit earlier, but thank you for the concern." Jaune nodded at that, though he couldn't help but ask "Why were you following that rabbit?"

The woman blushed and looked away shyly. "I...I like to look after animals, mostly because I work as a part-time Veterinarian, but I can't help myself when I see small animals and often run into something."

Jaune couldn't help but sweatdrop when he heard that. That certainly is strange, but then again Nora and Ruby go nuts over sugar and other treats, and Blake reads a book that his mother created with him being the sole basis of the Main character.

So, he couldn't really say anything.

As the woman exited her 'shy-mode', when she turned to Jaune and Penny she bowed. "I'd also like to apologize for interrupting your date with your girlfriend."

Jaune stopped for a second, and immediately blushed scarlet as he sputtered madly. "D-Date? G-G-Girlfriend?! No, no, no, no, we're not on a date, and we're not dating! We're just here enjoying some time in the park!"

Penny on the other hand, looked slightly confused by this. Date? What's a date? She would need to ask the soldiers back at the base about this when she got back.

When the woman heard this, she blushed in embarrassment as she apologized for the misunderstanding. After a few minutes the three - well more like two - calmed down, Jaune decided to introduce himself.

"By the way, I'm Jaune Arc, and this is Penny." Penny, in turn, smiled as she politely waved.

The woman nodded as she pointed to herself. "Well, my name is Helen, Helen Celestite."

**(AN: Sorry guys, but I have a question that I'd like to ask everyone; Do you want some Bio's for Kary, Helen, and the other two soon-to-be revealed characters? I ask this as I think some of you would be interested in seeing some more info on them. So, I'll be leaving a poll on my page so that you guys can vote on it!)**

After she said that, a ringing sound was heard as the Helen and Jaune looked around in confusion, till they turned to see Penny pulling out her scroll.

As she opened it up, her eyes seemingly widened in alarm as she looked at the message that had popped up.

"Penny? What's wrong?" Hearing this, Penny turned to him with a sad smile.

"Sorry, but it appears that I'll have to cancel our walk, Uncle just sent a message telling me its almost time to head home." Jaune looked a little upset by this, but nodded as he knew he'd need to leave soon too.

Jaune decided to fix the mood and gave her his scroll number so that they could keep in touch, to which she did as well, and after giving Jaune another strong hug she soon left.

"She was nice," Helen said as she waved goodbye to Penny, earning a nod from Jaune. Checking the time as well, Helen sighed as well as she realized she'd need to go as well.

"Well, its been fun, have a good day Jaune." Jaune nodded at that, and as Helen began to walk away Jaune's scroll went off.

"Huh, I wonder who that is?" Pulling his scroll out, he opened it and answered.

"Hello?"

_"Jaune?"_

"Oh, hello Mr. Ozpin!"

A few feet away, Helen's body froze as she heard this, which went unnoticed to Jaune.

_"Jaune, did you get the message that was sent earlier?"_

"No, what was it?"

_"Jaune, the airship was low on fuel! Its set to leave at an earlier time!"_

"Its WHAT?!"

_"Book it Arc, or your going to miss it!"_

"Crap!" Pocketing his scroll, he ran as fast as possible to get to the landing pads, leaving behind a silent Helen.

She didn't say anything, but after a few seconds a very manic smile formed on her face as she began to skip the rest of the way back to the Motel. This...this is not good.

**~With Jaune~**

"Crap, crap, crap! How could I let myself get caught in this situation?!" Picking up the pace, he made his way around the market and saw the Landing pads. And saw the airship already ing mid-launch.

"WAIT!" Sadly, he was too late as the airship soon took off, leaving an exhausted and breathless Jaune behind.

"Oh, oh no..."

**~Unknown location AKA Crappy Motel~**

Kary: "Hey Helen, what are you doing back so earl- What the hell is up with the smile?"

Z: "Yeah, the only time I've seen that smile is when something good or bad happens."

Helen: "Well ladies, I can definitely sat something good happened..."

Y: "Well, what is it? Did you find something cute again?"

Helen: "Nope! But, I did manage to meet certain someone's student just so happened to be in Vale today~!"

Kary: "..." (Insert creepy smile here)

Y: "..." (Insert creepy smile here)

Z: "Oh, this is good news indeed..." (Insert creepy smile here)

**~At the Military Base~**

As Ironwood sat back in his chair, he smiled as the afternoon had gone by smoothly. No one had bothered him, nothing bad had turned up, and the soldiers were doing well in their training simulations. Honestly, nothing could possibly ruin this moment.

"I'm back Uncle Ironwood!" Looking over, he saw Penny walk in with a smile on her face as she seemed very happy at the moment.

"Afternoon Penny, how was your day?"

"Oh it was wonderful! I got to see the sights, meet some people, I even made a new friend today!" Ironwood couldn't help but smile, seeing as Penny seemingly had a good day as well. Penny then thought of something.

"Uncle Ironwood, where is Roseanne and her friends?" Ironwood seemed confused by this but answered.

"Their currently in the barracks right now, why?" Penny smiled at this as she turned and opened the door.

"I wanted to ask them what a 'date' was and what a 'girlfriend' was!" With that, she left, leaving behind a silent Ironwood as his eyes were shadowed over by his hair, leaving a deathly quietness in the room.

**(And CUT! Alright, another chapter, another character revealed! And yeah, Nora is going to be the 'spark' that starts the nightmare that Jaune'll have to deal with, and Jaune is now stuck in Vale!)**

**(Oh, and I'd like to say something guys...thank you. Thank you for all of the dedication, the praise, and the uplifting thoughts and opinions you've given me. Never have I thought, that such a small story like this would earn such attention from everyone, and not just on here but other sites!)**

**(And I do mean Deviantart as well. I have personally seen people make many mentions to this story on other drawings and images posted, and I've even found a few things of Fanart! Though I do wish to say this, do try and not go too overboard on mentioning it too much, it may get annoying to some people, but other than that you're all okay! Also, on the topic of Deviantart, if you guys wish, I have a Deviantart by the name of KillerKaiju1954 so if you have one as well feel free to drop on by!)**

**(With all that said, THANKS AGAIN FOR READING~! Leave a review on what your thoughts were, follow &amp; fave if you wish to keep up and as always, have a nice day. Ja Ne!)**


	16. Omake: Neo

Spectacles

**(Hello~! Welcome back to another chapter of Spectacles! Last Time: Jaune met up with Penny in Vale and befriended her, Nora caused a large stir among the girls as tensions are rising, and Jaune accidentally spilled some info to a certain woman and her team. If that wasn't it, he has also missed the airship back to Beacon, leaving him behind! What will happen next, who will help, or better yet, who will HE help?!)**

**(All of these questions will be answered now, on SPEC-TA-CLES! Lets get started, RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth, and any events or references to certain comics belong to either Oobidoobi or any other Deviantart user who is mentioned!)**

**Key List: **

"Normal Speech" / 'Normal Thought'

_"Phone Speech"_

***Action effect!***

**"Angered / Demonic" Speech / 'Angered / Demonic' Thought**

{Neo Speaking} - 'Thinking'

Omake Chapter 4: Neo!

It was 3:10 in the afternoon, as we find a rather depressed-looking Jaune sitting on a nearby bench. The reason for this was that he had ended up missing the Airship as it had to leave at an earlier time due to the lack of fuel, leaving him stranded in Vale.

He couldn't help but smack himself for his stupidity, knowing full-well that he should've watched his scroll more closely. Then again, he was pre-occupied with Penny and undoubtably enjoyed their walk, but again, he had to be more careful than this.

Sighing, Jaune pulled out his scroll and tried to think of a plan for this. He could try and call for another Airship to get him via Ozpin, but that probably wouldn't work since that was the only Airship that really does the transporting from Beacon to Vale.

He could try and get back by walking for a little while, but that would mean he'd need to go through the Emerald Forest, which was not something he'd like to do without backup. Rather NOT become Grimm chow, thank you very much!

An awkward thought then came up. What about calling his family? His parents could probably help him get back to Beacon, but he didn't want to bother them with his little situation, so that just leaved his Sisters.

That thought made him a little nervous. It wasn't that he wasn't comfortable around his sisters, not at all in fact. They were always supportive of him and had taught him many things when they were still young, and were quite protective of him when he was often picked on in school.

So what was the problem? Well, it all started after his sixteenth birthday, of which was around the time when he began to hit puberty. At first it was nothing big, just some well-mannered teasing and joking around.

And then...it got awkward.

They'd be hanging around him more often, they had adapted into giving goodbye kisses, and had even watched him when he would train alo-!

Jaune then stopped his thoughts as a memory came back to him.

'Wait, didn't Ozpin say that girls would do that a lot when they have a guy they like? Then why would they...unless...no no no that can't possibly be it, they can't possibly think of me that way!' Jaune thought with a little mild humor, but it disappeared as more doubt seemed to fill him.

"Could it be...?" Jaune muttered out loud before shaking his head at this, trying to get back on the topic of his current predicament.

"Pushing that aside, what about the mission?" Jaune thought as he decided to go over the mission details one more time.

-During each day, he would visit a certain location in Vale and set up a sensor. The locations are the following: The Library, The Arcade, The Park, The Pier, and finally the Mall. Each location will require one sensor. This mission must be complete by the end of the week-

**(AN: I apologize for the interruption, but I wished to clear up a small mistake I had made. In the first Omake chapter I had meant to put down five sensors instead of seven, so I'll be sure to correct that after this chapter is released.)**

As Jaune went over the mission specs a few more times, he put his Scroll back in his pocket and stood up. He stretched a bit, but decided to wait it out for a while till the Airship eventually gets back.

**~Back**** at Beacon~**

Ozpin groaned as he massaged his temples, real close to getting a headache at the moment. After the Airship had returned, he had hoped that Jaune would be aboard, but sadly he was not.

The Airship wouldn't be refueled for several hours now, so he just had to hope that Jaune would still be around to catch the next one. But, that wasn't the reason for his headache.

The reason came from the concerned friends of said Arc. They had noticed that Jaune hadn't come back from Vale, and sadly the first person they went to was Glynda. It is by this point that Ozpin is beginning to suspect that she may have feelings for the boy as well, as when she stormed into his office demanding answers, she had nearly slipped up an odd number of times.

Still, he knew that they would be expecting to see Jaune return soon. And he better return soon, or it'll be Ozpin's head. Literally.

Sighing, Ozpin brought up his scroll to get a hold of Jaune once again, hoping to hear if he was okay or not. Before he could call, the scroll suddenly rang as a call was coming through.

And the number from said caller told him EXACTLY who it was.

With a hesitant hand, he answered.

"H-Hello?"

_"Good afternoon, Ozzie~!"_

Ozpin cringed in fear, but continued to speak.

"G-Good afternoon, K-Kary. To what do I owe the pleasure of you calling?"

_"Oh its nothing, big guy~! I just decided to give you a call and check up on an old _**_friend~!_**_"_

Ozpin was starting to sweat at the venom in her voice, but steeled his nerves as he spoke again.

"I see, but I'm guessing that that's not the true reason you called."

It was more of a statement than a question, but the laugh she let out answered his suspicions all too well.

_"Ohohoho, you always were the perceptive one of the bunch~. And yes, your assumption is correct."_

_"You see, Helen decided to take a walk in Vale today, and met two people at the park. And I believe that you know one them."_

Ozpin was confused by this, but what she said next halted his breath.

_"I believe his name was...Jaune Arc."_

Ozpin's blood ran cold as all color left his body as he then realized who she meant. And if that was the case, then...oh no.

"H-How do you know him?!"

_"Oh, don't you worry, we're not gonna hurt him. He's a nice kid, has a good head on his shoulders. If I had to say, he'll definitely become a great man one day."_

Though he was still worried, Ozpin couldn't help but smile at that. Jaune didn't have a grand upbringing, but he was definitely shaping up to be a great man.

"I cannot disagree with you there, he has certainly become a respectful young man."

Kary laughed at that, but it was more of a good-natured laugh.

_"True, true, but back to business. You see Ozzie, after what happened long ago, me and the others feel that things shouldn't have gone the way they did. And more importantly, certain things shouldn't have been said."_

Ozpin looked down, a look of guilt spread across his face, but continued to listen.

_"But, since it would only be fair, we're going to give you a fair chance."_

Now, Ozpin's attention was at an all time high. "What do you mean by that?"

_"Easy. This Saturday, we're coming for you at 12:00 PM, but here's the catch. If you can escape us long enough till the end of the day, we'll let you go without any issues."_

"And...if I can't?"

Kary didn't say anything, but let out a seductive giggle that sent shivers down his spine.

_"That answer is simple. If we catch you, we get to do whatever. We. _**_Want! _**_So, get ready Ozzie, because we're coming for you~!"_

The line went dead, but Ozpin didn't notice it as he was slightly shaking as he set the scroll down and rested his hands on his face. He hated Wednesdays, and this day is no exception.

Checking the time, he saw it was 3:50, so he decided to go and try to calm his nerves. But as he stood up, he took notice of something that stuck out. And I do mean, stuck out!

With a groan, he left and made his to way to the personal restroom he had. He needed a cold shower, a really, REALLY cold shower.

**~Back with Jaune~**

Jaune had been walking for a little while now, and he honestly was bored out of his mind. He was tired, he was annoyed, but most of all, he was slightly worried.

After being gone for awhile, his friends had started sending him messages asking where he was, was he okay, and what happened last night.

...Huh?

So, his friends were apparently really angry about him waking up with Nora smothering him in his sleep. Well, more so at Nora than him but still.

He just told them it was accident and that he'd be back soon, though he didn't know when.

As he was walking, he then heard the sounds of a commotion nearby.

Deciding to check it out, he turned at a corner to see what was going on.

**~10 minutes earlier, Unknown POV~**

On most days, I'd usually be in a slightly cheery mood. Take a stroll, eat some ice cream, mess with some buffoons, the usual. But today, things were pretty boring for the most part.

Though, it had been pretty weird for the past few days since Roman gave us the news. Apparently, a business partner of his named Cinder Fall had decided to stop assisting the White Fang in their 'Master Plan' to attack both Vale and the Hunter/Huntress academy, Beacon.

I would've thought that the White Fang would have tried to persuade her to continue helping them, but apparently she had threatened them and now they weren't talking. In fact, all activity from the White Fang had ceased.

I haven't met this woman, but I can already tell that we'd be great friends.

Anyway, so pretty much we've been told to hold off on anything crime-related until further notice. Truthfully, I'm fine with this, more time for me to relax honestly.

As I walked along the sidewalk, I could tell people were staring at me in slight confusion. Two reasons were either my odd changing eye color, or my height.

On the part about my height, whereas I am older than I look, I'm 4'9". I'm 22, for Oum's sake!

As for my hair and eyes, its just a trait I've had since birth. Roman never understood it, but simply chalked it up to being an unknown birth defect. Or a part of my semblance, which ever's which.

As I continued to walk, I noticed something behind me. Or rather, someone. Walking close to me were three large men, each looking like they belonged to a cliché back alley gang, and seemed to be coming for me.

'Oh perfect, a group of morons ready to interrupt my walk,' I thought bitterly, as I noticed that they were starting to converge on me. Deciding to finish this quick, I moved to a lesser occupied street, with them following after me. I had my weapon on me, so this would be over real quick.

Reaching to a stop, I sighed and turned to them, a scowl settling on my face.

The leader of the group, noted by his piercings, stepped up with a smug grin on his face. "Well, well, looks like we've got ourselves a tough one."

Anyone nearby seemingly backed away as they didn't wish to get caught up in this, though they sent me an apologetic look as a way of saying 'sorry.'

"So here's how this is gonna go down; You hand over all of your possessions, and we leave. If you don't comply, we'll simply beat you to a pulp." The goons behind him emphasized this by cracking their knuckles.

I was a mute, so it was understandable that I couldn't respond, but the glare I sent them was my answer. The Leader saw it and scowled, but grinned nastily as he brought out a lead pipe.

"Alright, you asked for it!"

"HEY!"

The Leader stopped, as did his goons, as they turned to see who had yelled. To their surprise, and mine, it was a blonde haired boy.

**~With Jaune~**

As Jaune turned the corner, he was annoyed to see what the disturbance was. On the sidewalk of an almost empty street, were three guys ganging up on a girl. The girl, however, looked very interesting.

She was wearing a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants and gray boots with high heels. At her stomach, it showed that she was also wearing a black corset that showed off her hips, and was wearing a multitude of necklaces around her neck. She was pretty pale, and looked as though she would have reached just above his stomach, but her hair was very interesting as one half was pink while the other was brown, with white streaks in the pink half.

Her eyes, on the other hand, really caught his attention. One iris was brown while the other was pale pink, but upon her blinking, they changed to white and full pink.

Jaune snapped back to attention as the thug in front of her pulled out a lead pipe before shouting something. At this point, Jaune decided now was the time to intervene.

"HEY!"

The group stopped and turned to him, along with the girl herself, and seemingly were silent till the Leader spoke up.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked as he pointed the pipe at Jaune, though the boy himself wasn't really affected by it as he merely crossed his arms and glared at the man.

"I should be asking you the same. What kind of pathetic man are you by attacking an unarmed person out of nowhere, with a weapon at that?!" The man looked as though his pride had been stabbed by that question, but shook it off as he glared at Jaune until a grin came to his face.

"Well, since your about to get your shit kicked in, I'll tell you. We're the infamous Black Vipers, the toughest 3-man gang to exist!"

"Never heard of 'em."

The Leader fell down in a heap, but quickly got up as he glared at Jaune.

"You know what boys, how about we show this kid what happens when badmouths us!" The two behind him nodded as all three of them began to approach Jaune, clearly wanting to fight.

As soon as they began to walk, Jaune's mind soon went into complete focus as all emotion left his face. This was something that happens to Jaune from time to time, as it was often referred to as his 'strategical mind taking over'.

Looking at them, Jaune soon began to go over possible plans of attack.

'Okay, there's three of them, one is wielding a pipe while the other two are unarmed. The pipe looks worn and rusted, so it should break if it hits something too hard. The goons behind him look strong, but seem to lack coordination or smarts for that matter. All right then, who'll strike first?'

Jaune recieved his answer as the first to strike was one of the goons in the back as he charged at Jaune with his fist raised. As the goon got close, Jaune's mind viewed it in slow motion as Jaune analyzed him before reacting.

As soon as his fist got close, Jaune stepped to the side and grabbed his arm before using his lower center of gravity to send him over his shoulder, slamming his body into the sidewalk.

The street went silent, as anyone there was shocked at what had just happened. Even the girl from earlier was stunned by the sudden action, more so by how fast he managed to take the goon down.

The leader snapped out of his trance and roared in anger as he and the other goon charged Jaune at the same time. Time slowed for Jaune once again as he observed who was going to be close enough. Looking in between the two, the leader was much faster as he didn't have much muscle on him, but the other was coming right after him ready for a second strike.

As the Leader swung the pipe, Jaune then ducked as it went over him, and moved to the side again as the other goon tried to hit him from the side. This was his mistake as he then accidentally landed a direct hit in the Leader's face, throwing the man backwards as he was clutching his face.

"Gah! You idiot, don't hit me hit him!" The goon nodded before launching another punch towards Jaune. Jaune decided to fight back this time, as he dodged the attack again before grabbing the goon's arm.

He then followed this by sending his left elbow into the goon's face. Then, Jaune released his grip before dropping down and swiped his legs under the goon's, causing him to fall to the ground in a heap.

As he stood up, he looked over to see the Leader, who had finally recovered, staring at him in rage. And it appeared his lackeys punch did more damage than he thought, as his nose was now bleeding and looked swollen.

"You are so DEAD!" The Leader shrieked as he ran at Jaune in a blind rage, swinging the pipe wildly in an effort to hit him. Jaune backed away with each swing, dodging each hit until he got close to a wall.

As the Leader raised his pipe again for another attack, Jaune was ready for it as he readied himself. As soon as the Leader attacked, Jaune swiftly turned and used his leg for momentum as he jumped off of the wall as the pipe slammed into it.

***Crack!***

The force of the hit broke the rusted pipe, but the Leader didn't notice it as he had soon turned as Jaune landed behind him. Jaune decided to finish this and, thanks to some wonderful tips he got from Ren, planted his right foot onto the ground before turning his whole body before sending a strong kick into the Leader's head.

As soon as it connected, he was soon sent flying until he slammed into the ground before coming to a stop, completely limp as he had soon passed out.

As Jaune exhaled and exited his stance, he was surprised to see that the move had worked as well as Ren had taught him. The silence of the street was deathly, but was soon replaced as people began to clap in astonishment and joy.

Jaune noticed, and blushed in embarrassment as he simply smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

In a few minutes, the Vale police soon arrived and arrested the three men. Apparently, they had been mugging people quite a lot in this district, so seeing them taken care of was a huge relief to the many people there.

As Jaune watched them leave with the gang, he was soon pulled from his thoughts as he felt a tug at his jacket. Looking to the side, he saw that it was the girl from before with a small smile on her face.

"Oh, are you the one those three were harassing?" Jaune asked, though he pretty much knew it was true since he saw her earlier. The girl nodded, but gave a curtsy bow as a gesture of thanks.

Jaune blushed at the gesture, but merely waved it off as he smiled. "Uh, your welcome. I just sorta heard something while I was walking and decided to investigate."

The Girl nodded, again not saying a single word yet. An awkward silence filled the air, until Jaune offered his hand.

"My names Jaune, Jaune Arc."

The girl looked at his hand, but eventually shook until she reached back and pulled out a pink and brown umbrella and pointed at the handle for Jaune to see.

There was a name written on it.

"'Neo?' Like Neapolitan?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow, making the assumption based on the colorization of her attire. The girl, now identified as Neo, grinned and nodded as she rested her umbrella on her shoulder.

"Well, its nice to meet you Neo," Jaune said with a smile, which caused Neo to blush lightly but quickly hid it while keeping her smile.

"So, what are doing in Vale?" Jaune asked in an attempt to spark a conversation. Neo put on a thinking pose, but merely shrugged as if saying 'nothing.'

Jaune sweatdropped at the response, but before asking another question he thought for a second. She hasn't talked since he saw her, nor since that gang was arrested, and was making many gestures and signs.

"Neo...are you by chance a mute?" Jaune asked honestly, hoping to not offend her in anyway. Neo blinked at the question, but smacked her head in realization. Of course, she forgot to mention that, why else would he ask?

Thinking for a moment, she brought out her scroll and began to type till she showed it to Jaune.

{Yes, I am. I apologize for not mentioning it at first, slight force of habit.}

"Oh, alright. So what were you doing before those guys showed up?" Neo began to type again.

{I was just walking, nothing to do today. What about you, out saving another girl?} The teasing grin on her face told him she was making a joke, though the irony was more so on his part.

"No, I've just been walking for awhile now, since It might be awhile before I get back," Jaune said, though the last part was muttered, earning a nod from Neo.

{I see, so what are you going to do now?} Jaune was going to answer, but was soon interrupted by the sound of a low growl.

Jaune was confused by this, until he noticed the flushed look on Neo's face. It was his turn to grin, "My, what was that sound Neo?"

She looked away and pouted, though you could clearly see that she was pretending to be mad. Jaune then thought about it, and decided to do something nice for her.

"You want to go and get something to eat Neo?" She didn't do anything at first, but merely nodded as the two soon made their way to one of the nearby shops.

**~At Beacon~**

Ren sighed in relief as the tension from the girls was starting to slowly dissipate. Though after hearing that Jaune missed the Airship, he and the others were indeed worried, but it was a lot more different on his part than the others. Honestly, it was difficult being around the others without a sense of death being thrusted into you every five minutes.

Walking back towards the Dorm, he wondered if he could manage to get any sleep after the nonsense that had gone on today.

...What is he thinking? He'd pass out like a light if he wasn't exhausted!

With that in mind, he approached the door and went inside. Closing the door, he was about to continue forward until his body made a complete stop as he took in the scene before him.

Pyrrha was standing in the middle of the room, frozen like a deer in headlights, as she stared at Ren, but that wasn't the reason that caused her to freeze. The reason, was what Pyrrha was currently wearing.

It was a blue onesie with bunny slippers, or more specifically, Jaune's onesie.

The two didn't say anything, and didn't even try to look away, until Ren slowly opened the door behind him and exited the room as silently as possible until the door closed behind him. Inside the room, Pyrrha's face began to turn multiple shades of red as she realized she had been caught, while outside the room Ren had gained a look of pure confusion until he turned and walked away.

"What...the...hell?" He asked no one until he was finally out of sight.

**~Back with Jaune~**

'Wow, guess she really was hungry,' Jaune thought with a sweatdrop as he noticed how fast Neo was eating her food, all the while eating his own at a more moderate pace.

After they had left the small street, they had made their way to a small diner and decided to eat their. He was lucky when she said she'd pay for her food, as he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep up.

He had opted to getting himself a tray of fries and a soda, while she decided to get herself two burgers, a tray of fries, and a milkshake. Seriously, haw can someone her size eat this much!?

Deciding not to comment on it, Jaune decided to try and start a conversation. Well, sort of, you know what I mean!

"So Neo, what do you do for a living?" Neo stopped, though it was right as she was eating a few fries, before she reached over and pulled out her scroll and typed something up.

{I help my brother out with his line of work, though...things don't normally go well for him.}

"Oh, well what does your brother do for a living?" Neo seemed to look slightly startled by that, but schooled her features before he could ask.

{He's a freelance worker, and works on his own time. What do you do?}

"I am currently going to Beacon to become a Huntsman."

{Really?} Neo seemed really intrigued as she had managed to set down her half-eaten burger to better pay attention.

"Yep. It was a bit of a rough start, got into a few incidents with some bullies, was drenched in homework for awhile, and had to train to get better used to my Grandfather's weapons and my usage of Aura, but things have gotten better for me!"

Neo nodded at the information, but then noticed something off.

{Then...why are you in Vale and not at Beacon?}

"Oh, well...the Headmaster declared that this week we would have no classes going, so students were allowed to go out into Vale for a few hours before coming back. Though, most students don't stay out this long unless they did something stupid, like I did..."

Neo raised an eyebrow at this, motioning for him to continue, causing Jaune to get nervous.

"I-uh-I ended up missing the Airship because it had to leave at an earlier time due to lack of fuel." Neo didn't do anything for a few moments, but eventually launched herself into a fit of silent giggling, further embarrassing Jaune.

"H-Hey! Its not that funny!" Jaune pouted as he crossed his arms, making Neo nearly fall over as she was losing breath. Ok, it was that funny!

{S-Sorry. But how come you can't simply call another in?}

"I wish I could, but for now I'm more or less stranded here as that Airship is the only one that goes from Beacon to Vale unless its either a large trip or school-wide evacuation."

Neo nodded at this, though was somewhat skeptical about the 'school-wide evacuation', and continued to eat. Until an idea came to her mind.

{Wait, what if I can take you back myself?}

Jaune looked surprised by this, but decided to ask "How? And why do that for me?"

{Well, you did help me earlier with those idiots on the street earlier, and wanted to treat me to lunch, so why not return the favor.}

{As for how I can do it? I have a special type of semblance that allows me to teleport from location to location in mere seconds, with the cost of some of my aura, but it works like a charm to get out of certain situations.}

Jaune looked really surprised by this.

"Really? That sounds cool! Are you by chance a Huntress?"

{No...} Though a thought entered Neo's mind as a slight troll-like grin appeared in her mind. {...not yet, at least.}

Jaune seem confused by the 'not yet' remark, but merely shook it off as returned to the topic. "So, how fast can we be able to do this?"

**Snap!**

**~At Beacon~**

{Right now.} Neo typed with a teasing grin on her face as Jaune stumbled slightly before coming to a full halt as he took in the surroundings.

Large courtyard, neatly cut grass, enormous dormitories with an amazing view of the Emerald Forest. Holy crap, they're in Beacon!

"Wha-how the-Thats amazing! How did you do that so fast?" Jaune asked abruptly as he looked at Neo in confusion and awe, making the girl blush a little.

{I've had some extensive training done, so I'm able to teleport to any location in a matter of seconds.}

Jaune nodded at this before smiling as he offered a hand, to which Neo took a few seconds afterward.

"Thank you again Neo, it was great meeting you and all."

{Don't talk like that, the pleasure was all mine. And besides, we'll be seeing eachother again at some point.}

"Really?"

{Of course. But in the meantime, try not to miss the Airship again, alright?}

Jaune blushed at that, but nodded as he and Neo soon let go of eachother before her eyes changed to bright pink and a pink-colored portal opened behind her.

{See ya round, Jaune.} With that, she then entered the portal and disappeared.

"See ya, Neo," Jaune said with a smile as he waved at the spot where she stood before sighing as he then turned and decided to go and check in with Ozpin to let him know he's back.

**~Ozpin's office~**

Ozpin was currently laying down, face-first, on the desk as he had more or less knocked himself out after the rather...'disturbing' call he had recieved earlier.

He was so out of it, that he didn't notice the pink portal open for a split-second before closing behind a grinning Neo. The mute girl casually made her way towards Ozpin's desk before taking a few Transfer forms.

'I cannot WAIT to see the look on Jaune's face~!' Neo thought with a small small on her face as her eyes and hair seemed to go full pink at the thought.

She then walked back a bit, re-opened the portal, and disappeared once more without a beat. Ozpin was still asleep, but soon woke up at the sound of knocking at the door.

"Ugh...come in." When the door opened, Ozpin nearly fell when he saw Jaune walk in.

"I'm back!"

"Jaune! How are you back? I thought you missed the Airship?!" Ozpin asked as he looked at Jaune in confusion while the boy scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I kinda had help from a friend I met back in Vale. She was able to get me back here after I told her of my situation." Ozpin still looked dumbfounded, but merely sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Alright then, I take it you were able to set up the sensor though?"

"I was, but sir, I have a question to ask."

"What's that Jaune?"

"Why do you need to be careful of this group?"

Ozpin froze at this, seemingly still disturbed from earlier, but sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Jaune, have you ever heard of the term, 'we often create our own demons?'"

"No sir, I don't think I have."

"Well, in my case, its true. You see, many years ago I knew some people that were the best friends I've ever had. Probably just as much as all of your friends, Jaune. But, one day, I said something and as a result, they left. I was stupid and caused them to leave, but now...now they've come back to get what they've been wanting for so long now."

Jaune looked confused by this, though more so fearful, but asked the most simple question.

"What, sir?"

"Me. They are looking for me, Jaune, and it won't be long until they do. Which is why I need your help, because I fear that things will be getting progressively more stressful by the end of this week."

Jaune seemed frightened by this, but Ozpin's his hand to stop him.

"I understand that you are frightened, but don't worry. I won't allow anything to happen to you or any other students as long as I'm here. For now, just setup the last two sensors for tomorrow and Friday, and I'll prepare for the worse."

Jaune looked silent for a few seconds, but nodded as he turned towards the door. Before he left, however, Ozpin said one last thing.

"Oh, and Jaune? I'd be careful when you get back to your dorm, your friends were really worried about you when I told them you had missed the Airship."

Jaune seemed confused by this, but nodded nonetheless as he soon left the room.

"Your really gonna need it."

**~10 minutes later, JNPR Dorm~**

"Ah, home sweet ho-oof!" Jaune started only to be interrupted as a few colorful blurs slammed into him, causing him to fall over.

"Jaune! Where were you? We were worried! What happened?!" Looking up, Jaune saw that he was tackled by Pyrrha, Nora, Ruby, and Velvet. Behind them was Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Ren who was just chilling on his bed as he was reading his book.

Sitting up slightly, Jaune cracked an awkward smile. "Sorry guys, I had got caught up in something and didn't know that the Airship was low on fuel."

"Got caught up in something?" Nora questioned with an unnoticeable amount of suspicion, "Like what?"

"I was at the Park. When Ozpin called to inform me, I tried to get there fast enough, but by the time I got there it was already in the air."

Nora nodded as she took the answer, before Pyrrha spoke up. "Well, okay. But be careful next time, Jaune; we _really_ don't want anything bad to happen to you." In the background, Ren was silently praying that Jaune chose his words right as he began to sweat a bit.

"Don't worry Pyrrha, I'll be careful. I'm a leader, I have to always be ready for any situation should it appear." Pyrrha's eyes softened at that as she and the others soon stood up, allowing him to get up.

"Alright Jaune, but do try and inform us in case you need any help whatsoever, okay?" Ruby asked, getting a nod from Jaune as he stretched a bit.

"Man, I'm tired, I think I'll take a shower before taking a nap." At this the girls blushed bright red, though Nora, Yang, Blake, and Pyrrha hid the small nosebleeds they had as the image of Jaune bathing entered their minds.

Not noticing the change of atmosphere, Jaune merely walked into the bathroom to start his shower, while most of the team members left the room to give him privacy. All the while, Ren was still sitting on his bed, reading until he sighed out loud.

"Things are going to get bad soon, I can just feel it." And soon, Ren continued to read his book, not knowing how right he was.

**(And cut! All right, and there you guys have it! The groups intentions are now known, but some of their members are still hidden. The girls are starting to get riled up, and the final days are upon us! What'll happen? WHO KNOWS!)**

**(Oh wait, I do.)**

**(Nonetheless, I'd like to thank everyone for reading another chapter, and also for sending in your thoughts on the character bios! Sadly, they'll be available AFTER the story is done, but that makes the wait just as good. Also, did anyone catch the slight 'hint' that I left in the beginning? If so, what do ya think~?)**

**(Anyway, Thank you all for reading! If you like the chapter, tell me in the reviews what you think, follow and fave if you wish to keep up, and check out my other stories if your interested! And as always, I'll see you in the next chapter, Ja Ne~!)**


	17. Omake: Emerald

Spectacles

**(Hello~! Welcome back to another chapter of Spectacles! On Monday, Jaune encountered his old friend Cinder and unknowingly created a new flame in her heart. On Tuesday, he reconnected with Melanie and Miltia and swayed their hearts. On Wednesday, Jaune forged a bond with Penny and met with the short and sweet Neo.)**

**(Who will he meet today? What will happen to him? Why are you looking at me like I've grown a second head? Oh wait, now I remember...I've already made a list about this several chapters ago...whoopsie!)**

**(Also, I do apologize as I will try to find a correct any and all misspelled words or missing parts in the chapter, again I've been a little preoccupied, but hopefully it is not too bad and things will go well for us!)**

**(Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it! RWBY is not owned by me, and any references to certain comics or characters belong to their rightful owners.)**

**Key List:**

"Normal Speech" / 'Normal Thought'

_"Phone Speech / Memory Speech"_

***Action effect!***

**"Angered / Demonic" Speech / 'Angered / Demonic' Thought**

{Neo Speaking} - 'Thinking'

Omake Chapter 5: Emerald Sustrai! (Oddly enough, that IS her last name, I was very surprised by that!)

"My Lady, can I ask you a question?" Came a question from a young girl who looked towards Cinder, who was reading a book on the couch of their complex.

The girl was thin with dark skin and dark-red eyes, while her hair was light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs with two locks on each side in the back. She was wearing an intricate, exotic-looking white top and olive undershirt, while on the back was a symbol in the shape of a cut gem. She wore white pants and brown chaps that end at her calves and overlong belt, twice-wrapped, with two holsters holding a pair of intricate-looking pistols. On her left arm was a gold, three-ring armband with a string of gold beads on the same wrist.

Cinder sighed as she closed her book before looking towards the girl. "Yes Emerald?" The girl, known as Emerald, simply rested her head on her hand as she looked at the older woman.

"Why did you cut things off with the White Fang?" Cinder stared for a moment until she sighed.

"Emerald, have you ever...cared for someone who you thought was more than a friend?" Emerald gave her leader and inquisitive look, but eventually answered with a simple "No."

Cinder closed her eyes until she spoke again. "You see Emerald, when a person finds someone like that, the thought of them getting hurt is...unbearable. And it would be worst if you were the one that caused it."

"And...did you do it because...you have someone that you like in Vale?" Emerald questioned as she put the pieces together, causing a small blush to appear on Cinder's face along with a smile.

"I wouldn't say 'like', rather, I'd have to say...I love him." Emerald wrinkled her nose at that. Love? What was that like? She hadn't really have much experience for stuff like that, and her time on the streets for a few years had made it difficult for her to really know about it too. Seeing the lost look on Emerald's face, Cinder gave a small sigh before sitting up.

"Emerald." The girl looked up and saw Cinder staring at her with a smile on her face. "Do you want to know what it would feel like?" Raising an eyebrow, she shrugged as Cinder glanced out the window.

"When you see him for the first time, your first reaction will be shock. When he's near you, you'll feel your face flush. When he embraces you or holds your hand or simply makes contact you feel an odd warmth in your chest. And when you have seen and experienced his kindness and care for you, it is in that very moment, you'll know that you have found the right person." With that, Cinder turned and left for her room, ready to go to bed.

Emerald looked surprise by the rather passionate mini-speech, more so since it came from Cinder of all people. She had never figured her leader to have thoughts or feelings like these, but hearing her speak like that...it sounded almost alien to her.

Looking at the clock and noting the time, she decided to make her way to her room for some rest. As she kept walking, she couldn't help but think about Cinder's words as they rang out in her mind.

**~With Jaune~**

Jaune laid on his bed wide-awake, seemingly unable to fall asleep as a few hours had passed by this point, as the clock on the wall said 11:53 PM. After tossing and turning for awhile, he sighed as he sat himself up and leaned against the wall. As he did so, he casted a glance towards the ceiling.

'Seems almost like yesterday that I had just gone through my usual classes, completely oblivious to what the girls thought about me. Looking back, I would've never thought that they all liked me...' As his mind drifted a bit, Jaune couldn't help but think of the others as well, remembering some of the stuff they did together.

'...And maybe, I'm starting to like them too...' That thought made the smile on his face grow more as he looked towards Pyrrha and Nora.

However, Jaune noticed something odd, and decided to investigate. Getting up from his bed, he walked over to Pyrrha's bed and looked closely.

Pyrrha was fast asleep, her hair no longer in a ponytail, and was laying at her side with her back against him. But that didn't stop the oddly-colored piece of fabric from sticking out.

Looking at it, Jaune also saw that said fabric was almost cleverly hidden under her blanket. Deciding to get a better look, he leaned over more and pulled the covers off slightly. When he finally saw it, his eyes widened and his face flushed.

Under her blanket was a blue onesie, that had small bunny slippers on them as well. Or, to be better precise, his blue onesie with small bunny slippers.

Jaune didn't know how to react. On one hand, he wanted to just fall back onto his bed and pass out, hoping that it was jus some weird dream of sorts. And on the other, which was much more embarrassing, he wanted to be in his onesie's place.

Shaking those thoughts away, he thought for a second on how he'd be able to get it out of her hands until a faint sound was heard.

"Mmm...Jaune..." In a matter of seconds, as Jaune turned to the source of the noise, he felt a strong grip wrap around his arm before he was pulled onto the bed. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was now literally inches from Pyrrha's face, though she was still fast asleep.

He was now panicking. 'Dear Oum, what do I do?! If I move she might wake up and freak out, or she might remain asleep and never let me go!' As his mind raced, he soon stopped as he felt something...off.

Looking down, Jaune's face began to glow more and more as he soon saw what he was feeling. Squishing into his chest, as well as giving Jaune an unintentional view due to the shirt being unbuttoned slightly, were Pyrrha's low D-cup breasts. By this point, Jaune could almost feel himself getting ready to pass out, but he couldn't. Not after what happened the previous morning.

Looking around frantically, Jaune saw his onesie and an idea formed in his mind. Stealthily moving his hand towards it, he soon grabbed it and pulled it towards him. Making it into a ball, he began to slowly slide out of Pyrrha's grasp before leaving the onesie in his spot.

At first Pyrrha seemed to be reaching for him, he finally managed to get out of her reach and let the onesie to the rest. Soon, Pyrrha then found the onesie and began to hug it before releasing a happy sigh.

Letting out a breath of relief, he soon moved back to his bed and eventually fell asleep.

**~Next day~**

As Jaune's eyes began to open, he noted that the room was still slightly dark. Pulling himself up slightly, he grabbed his glasses and put them on and looked at the clock.

6:43 AM.

"Wow, I actually feel pretty awake, even though only 6 hours have passed." Honestly though, why is it that we feel well-rested after only a few hours of sleep? WHY?!

Deciding not to question it further, Jaune decided to get ready and soon grabbed his things before heading into the restroom for a shower.

**~Same time, Cinder's complex~**

Emerald's eyes fluttered open as she soon yawned and rubbed her eyes. Sitting up from her bed, she looked at the time and sighed. It was still too early, but she honestly knew that if anything were to come in she'd need to be ready for it.

Getting up from her bed, she soon began to make her way towards her dresser and pulled out some clothing before making her way towards the restroom for her morning shower.

As she kept walking, her thoughts soon went back to what Cinder had said last night. The very thought of it was enough to cause so many questions to pop-up in her mind. Who did she meet? What was he like? How did he manage to change Cinder so much?

Cinder was a woman who had swatted more men away than any other person she knew, and yet after meeting this person, her personality had taken a complete turn. It wasn't bad, it was just...unsettling.

Again, she had never experienced these types of feelings before, and she sure as hell hasn't seen Mercury make any mention to the thought of dating. Though, he was a bad example as he's more laid back than anyone else she knew.

As soon as she reached the restroom, she soon entered and closed the door. Once she did, she then stripped off her pajamas and warmed the shower up before stepping inside.

As the warm water hit her, she felt her nerves relax before she began to wash herself. As she did so, she couldn't help but feel that something might happen today, but then gain it might be just a random feeling.

**~Back with Jaune~**

As Jaune finally finished his shower and got dressed, he went over to his dresser and pulled out one of the sensor spikes. Pocketing it, he then turned and crept out of the room.

As soon as he closed the door behind him, however, he was soon surprised to see Ozpin suddenly in front of him.

"Gah!"

"Good morning as well, Mr. Arc."

As Jaune settled down, he looked at the Headmaster in confusion. "Sir? What are you doing here in the morning?"

"I've come to tell you that you'll need to take your weapon on you when you head to Vale today and tomorrow." Jaune, hearing this, looked at him in surprise.

"Crocea Mors? Why?" At this, Ozpin sighed.

"Remember when I had mentioned that the group is aware of who you are?" Jaune nodded. "Well, while they have stated that they won't lay a hand on you, I am still wishing for you to be ready for anything. Also, after what I saw on the news later yesterday night, I feel that you might need it in case another fight begins."

Jaune blushed in embarrassment. "You saw that?" Ozpin nodded. "Oh I did, Mr. Arc, and I can definitely say that while I am impressed that you handled the situation well I am also annoyed that you hadn't mentioned it when you got back."

Jaune bowed his head and gave a simple 'sorry' before Ozpin waved his hand. "No need for apologies, just be grateful that Glynda and your friends didn't catch wind of this, who knows what they'd do."

Jaune paled. "W-Would they be angry with me?"

"No, but I have a feeling those thugs you beat would be having a serious 'word' with the girls after they tried to attack you like that."

That thought made them both shudder. They almost felt bad for the guys, well, ALMOST.

Jaune sighed and turned around and re-entered the dorm. After a few seconds, he soon came back out with his sword and shield. Sheathing the sword and refolding the shield, he turned to Ozpin.

"Anything else before I leave?"

"None at the moment, you are free to head to breakfast before you head to Vale."

Jaune gave a nod before making his way down the hallway, before disappearing from sight. Ozpin sighed as Jaune disappeared, clearly hoping that things go well for him today.

Ring! Ring!

Reaching down to his pocket he fished out his scroll and saw it was Professor Port. Opening it up, he answered.

"Hello?"

_"Ozpin! My good man! How is your morning today?"_

Ozpin had to sweatdrop at the man's energy. Sometimes, he worried that the man was drinking more coffee than he did.

"Its fine Port, what do you need?"

_"Ah yes! I wanted to call and tell you that your 'chariot' has arrived!"_

Ozpin smirked lightly as he heard that before replying.

"Good, keep it ready till Saturday, I may need it."

_"Right-o, chap!"_

Click!

As Ozpin closed his scroll, he silently made his way out of the hallway, smirking all the way as he continued to devise his plan further.

**~With Jaune~**

As Jaune entered the Mess Hall, he made his way to the one of the serving sections and looked to see what was available. There was some scrambled eggs being served along with some hash-browns and ham. Grabbing some and placing it on his plate, he soon made his way towards his teams' usual table.

Walking by, he noticed that some of the students that were there seemed to be eyeballing him for some reason. From the guys it was either glares or looks of respect, and from the girls it was looks of lust or curiosity.

Jaune felt awkward from both types of stares, mostly from the girls though, and quickly made it to his table and got started on eating.

Taking a look at the clock, he saw that it was still an hour before he had to leave for the Airship, so he ate at a steady pace.

As he was getting used to the silence, he soon heard someone speak.

"Jaune?"

Turning, he saw a girl he recognized all too well. She had fair skin with short, dark brown hair with wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and soon turns red. She was also wearing a pair of Sunglasses that covered her brown eyes.

She was wearing a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown corset along with long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a black belt with bullets. Above it, she was wearing another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold buckle that has a crosshairs buckle, along with a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles.

This was Coco, Velvets' teammate and leader of Team CFVY.

"Oh, good morning Coco!" Jaune said brightly as he offered the huntress a seat, to which she took. "What are you doing here?"

"I'd more than likely ask you the same, Jaune. I hadn't pictured you as a person who'd wake up this early," Coco joked as she leaned back in her chair, earning a laugh from Jaune.

"True, I usually don't wake up this early..."

"Nonetheless, I got up about an hour ago to get some training done, got to keep up my strength and all, what about you?"

"I kinda woke up a little too early, and since I couldn't got to sleep, I decided to grab a shower and get some early breakfast before I head to Vale today." This, caught Coco's attention.

"Oh? And what have you been doing in Vale?"

"Um, just going to a few places, seeing the sights," Jaune answered awkwardly, trying to keep his real reasons hidden. Coco nodded, but a thought hit her.

"Jaune, aside from your normal clothing, uniform, and battle clothing, what else do you wear?" Jaune was confused by this, but decided to answer her question.

"Aside from that stuff, not much. Before I came to Beacon, I had pretty much packed up three pairs of simple clothing, seeing as I'd mostly be wearing my unifo-gah!" Jaune suddenly stopped as he was suddenly pulled forward, meeting the manic eyes of Coco.

"Thats it? Thats all you've brought?!" She questioned frantically as Jaune tried to answer, but was too afraid to say anything so he just nodded.

Coco suddenly released him before standing up as she pointed to him. "Alright! Tomorrow, you and I are going to Vale to get you better clothing, and thats final!"

"What?! But I-"

"I said final! I will not allow someone to just walk around in the same clothing day by day without change! Its a mockery to fashion, and as a lover to fashion, I won't accept it!"

Jaune was completely stunned by the declaration, but couldn't voice his protest as Coco continued.

"Remember: Tomorrow, at the Airship decks. You better be there, or I'll drag you there myself!" Jaune nodded frantically, not wanting to incite her wrath any further.

Coco immediately calmed down and said with a grin "Good, I'll see you later then!" And she just walked out of the Mess Hall, like nothing had happened.

For a few moments, no one that was in there said a damn thing until Jaune finally cried out.

"What the hell just happened?!"

**~With Emerald~**

Emerald had long finished her shower and had just finished breakfast, so now she was currently hanging around, waiting for anything to come up.

***Bam!* *Bam!* *Bam!***

"Hm?" Emerald looked over towards the main door to the complex and wondered who that was until the door opened.

"Honestly, does no one have the decency to greet a visitor at the door anymore?"

Said person turned out to be Roman Torchwick, resident crime lord and most wanted man in Vale. As he walked into the room, he was soon met by Cinder, who was sipping some coffee at the moment.

"What do you need Roman?" Cinder drawled out.

"What do I need? What I need is help, because of what you said a few days ago!" He exclaimed as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

Cinder sighed. "What happened?"

"The White Fang is angry because of you leaving and the threat you made, and since we work together, they're now angry at me and my henchmen!" Roman stated as he lit a cigar.

Taking a deep breath he exhaled the smoke, "Now, they've officially decided to leave Vale since they don't wish to pick a fight with you, but they've taken about 60% of the cash I've stolen! The reason I'm here is...I need your help in getting it back before they leave."

Cinder didn't speak for a moment till she began to laugh loudly.

"Hahahahaha! They've decided to turn tail and run away? What a bunch of cowards!" Cinder continued to laugh for a full minute until she finally settled down and looked to Roman, amusement still evident on her face.

"So, you need my help to steal back stolen money? Why would that be?" Roman growled, but turned away and muttered.

"Because the rest of my henchmen are on vacation..."

The others didn't say anything, but soon went into hysterics as Roman's face flushed in embarrassment. "Its not funny, ok?! They've been working for weeks now and I figured they needed a break, so stop laughing!"

They eventually stopped, but a few giggles came afterward as they tried to settle down.

"So why not ask your sister? Last I checked, she was quite skilled in these types of things," Emerald said with a smirk as Roman turned to her with a frown.

"You think I haven't? I tried to get her help yesterday but she just told me that she was busy with some paperwork, which is a first since she rarely does stuff like that." With a huff, he turned to Cinder and asked again.

"So, can you help me out or not?"

Cinder tapped her chin for a few seconds before sighing. "Fine, we'll help you out. Where do we need to go?"

"Two places. The first is the Docks, where they are going to be transporting some of their weaponry through shipping crates. And the second is the Pier, where they have a ship ready to take them to their destination; it also is where they've got MY money hidden after I had managed to steal their plans when their backs were turned. What we need to do, is we first need to cause a disturbance at the Docks in order to get any members they have their and at the boat distracted long enough for us to sneak in, grab the cash, and get out."

"Thats it? No making them pay, no letting them know not to mess with 'The Infamous Roman Torchwick'?" Mercury asked for the first time as he gave Roman a sarcastic look, to which the man bristled.

"No, we won't. I don't have the firepower to deal with all of them, and should they call for back-up then things'll get a lot worse for us. And besides, I've got to lay as low as possible at the moment..."

Cinder gave a smirk. "What's wrong Roman? Someone gotcha spooked?"

"Your damn right, woman!" Roman suddenly exclaimed, "And the only thing thats keeping me safe is the fact that I can easily cover my tracks, but that'll only keep helping me as long as I'm not spotted or my base is spotted. So this needs to be done as fast as possible!"

Cinder looked confused by this, but shrugged it off as she just turned to Mercury and Emerald.

"Emerald! Mercury!"

"Yes my Lady?" The two said as they got up from their seats.

"Since I'm feeling generous, were going to help Roman. So, Emerald, you and Mercury will be heading to the Pier and will wait there. As for me, I'm going to go to the Docks and distract them long enough for you two to get in and get out. Refrain from killing anyone, I'd rather prefer to see those morons get arrested than be put in body bags."

As the two nodded, Cinder turned back to Roman. "When does this need to happen?"

"The plans stated that the boat leaves at 12:30 PM, since its still too early for anyone else to be near the two locations. For now, we'll wait, but once its 12, we strike."

"Good, anything else?"

"Just one thing, they've got at least 20 guys at the Docks and 15 others at the boat, so don't get cocky if a few of them have left or have been taken down."

Cinder nodded, and seeing as their was no further business until then, Roman decided to take his leave. As soon as he was gone, Emerald spoke.

"Wonder who's got him that scared though?" Cinder was just as curious, but shrugged it off for later. "I won't matter, what does matter is getting prepared for this mission. So you two go and use this time to ready your weapons and train a bit before we go. I don't expect a fight to occur, but I do expect us to be prepared for anything."

Emerald and Mercury nodded, and soon left to prepare, as did Cinder as she left for her room.

**~With Jaune~**

"Great, now what am I gonna do?" Jaune asked himself as he sat in the Airship, contemplating what had happened back in the Mess Hall. He knew Coco was into fashion, but he didn't think she'd lose it when he told her that stuff. Hell, he didn't expect her to make that kind of promise either! So now, he was going to have to go through one of the seven circles of hell: clothes shopping.

No matter what, clothes shopping has been considered a bane towards Jaune since his family, well mainly his mom and sisters, had taken him on numerous shopping trips that involved hime trying new things. Dear Oum, the mere thought of it was almost too horrible to bear!

Jaune then shook himself. What was he doing? He had a mission to do!

Pulling out his scroll, he checked the time to see that it was 11:40 still, and it'd most likely be close 11:50 once they touched down. Thinking for a moment, Jaune thought back on the list of locations he had to mark. 'Okay, if I'm going to have to endure the hell that is shopping tomorrow, that just leaves...the Pier...ugh!'

Honestly, why do these things have happen?

**(AN: Because Jaune, its wonderful to see you suffer! And happy, you know, whatever really!)**

Jaune sighed, but decided he'd get over it since he needed to get this done either way. So with that, he laid back and waited as the Airship continued to make its way towards Vale.

**~10 minutes later~**

After some time, the Airship finally landed and opened up to allow the students to exit. Soon, Jaune finally ogt out and stretched a bit before checking the time.

"Okay, its 11:50, so if I can get there before noon I should be able to find a nice spot to hide the sensor." With that, Jaune began to jog in the direction of the Pier. However, off in the distance, a pair of eyes were locked onto the boy's moving form as he ran through the streets.

The figure pulled out a scroll and punched a few numbers in until it began to ring. Eventually, the ringing stopped as someone answered.

_"Yes?" _A female voice picked up.

"I've spotted the young Arc boy, it appears he's off in a rush somewhere but he seems to have brought his weapon with him," the figure spoke, the voice giving it away that it belonged to a young woman.

_"Really? Sounds like he's getting ready for something, might want to follow him."_

"Understood." As the woman hung up, she then stepped into the light, revealing her appearance. She was wearing a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, a pair of matching gauntlets, and black, thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern. Her most distinctive feature was the fearsome, full-face mask that had four eye slits, making it resemble that of a creature of Grimm.

She then pulled out an odd weapon that, when unsheathed, was similar to a katana with a black hilt and a blood-red blade. The sheath was just as interesting as it was much more bulkier and had a revolver-like reel on it with different Dust capsules.

The mysterious woman the concentrated as she then created a red and black portal, to which she stepped through and soon disappeared.

**~The Pier (11:57)~**

Emerald sighed tiredly as she slouched tiredly next to the makeshift cover that her and Mercury found. Well, by cover, I mean a wellplaced rock that was next to the Pier. Speaking of Mercury, he was currently in the middle of...sleeping?

"Why the hell did he have to stay up late reading those damn books?!" Emerald complained silently as she kept her eyes trained on the White Fang's ship, which had still yet to have left. Why Mercury had fallen asleep was quite simple really; he had spent the night before reading a few volumes of his favorite manga, and as a result he had ended up passing out as exhaustion had finally caught up with him, leaving poor Emeald to deal with the mission.

And trust me, based on the slap marks on Mercury's head, she did her best to wake him up.

Since he's fast asleep however, Emerald merely sat back and sat in silence and focused on the ship for the time being.

**~The Docks (11:58)~**

Hidden behind two random crates were Cinder and Roman, who were waiting as they watched the White Fang's troops moving equipment around, completely oblivious to their presence.

"Damn bastards, taking my money and thinking they could get away with it..." Roman seethed impationtly while Cinder kept her eyes trained on the clock for when they would execute their plan.

Though she wasn't particuarly wanting to deal with this mission right now, she'd at least deal with Roman's nonsense for once today. But, if this mission caused anything to happen to Emerald or Mercury, then Roman would lose whatever makes him a man.

Roman flinched as a dark chill ran down his spine, hoping silently that whatever caused that was not near him whatsoever.

**~The Pier~**

Jaune sighed in relief as he rested himself against the stop sign near the entrance to the Pier. He had ran for several minutes after the Airship had touched down, but he was at least lucky there weren't many people around at the moment.

"Achoo!"

"Huh?" Jaune said in surprise as he looked off in the direction of where that sound had come from, only for it to lead to a perculiar-looking rock. And behind...a green-haired girl and a boy who's sleeping? In the words of an honest man: What the hell?

"Um, hello?" Jaune asked awkwardly as the girl soon turned to him in utter surprise.

**~Emeralds POV~**

As soon as she heard someone say something, Emerald immediately had turned to see who had said that. But in the moment that she did, she froze at the sight of the person who was looking at her.

In that moment, her brain finally rebooted as she felt her face heat up before she stood up and pointed towards the strange boy.

"W-Who the hell are you?!"

**~No one's POV~**

Jaune and Emerald stood there in a stilled silence as the only sounds were either the sounds of the water splashing against the shore, or the sounds of Mercury's snoring. Could you even try not to say awkward?

"Um, sorry?" Jaune said in confusion by the girls response, while the girl seemingly got more aggravated by his response. "I said, who are you? Were you spying on us or something?"

"What? No no no, I just got here!" Jaune replied quickly as he waved his hands frantically, before a thought came to him. "But, quick question: Why is he asleep?" To emphasize it more, Jaune pointed towards Mercury's sleeping form, earning an annoyed sigh from Emerald.

"If you must know, my teacher had been asked from a...'friend' of hers to get back his stolen cash from the White Fang, and had asked me and this sleeping idiot to go and retrieve it," it was then that a tic mark formed on her head, "but the moron decided to stay and read his damn books, leaving me to do all the damn work!"

Jaune was surprised by the fact that she had to retrieve something from the White Fang, but one thing worried him though.

"Wait, then does that mean your going to have to do this all by yourself?" Jaune asked in worry while Emerald looked at him in disbelief. Why was he worried for her, they just met!

"Why would you care? And don't say it's because I'm a girl, because I can definitely kick some ass!" Emerald replied as she crossed her arms and gave Jaune a hard look.

Jaune's eyes widened as he realized his slight error. "I don't doubt it in the least, but what if you get caught? I doubt they'll show any mercy when they find someone taking something from them!"

Emerald's eyes widened at that as she thought for a second about that thought, and grimaced. She knew she was skilled in thievery, but if she tried to go into a ship filled with the White Fang's soldiers and try not to be detected...there might be some trouble with that plan.

"Well, what do you suppose I do then?" Emerald asked as she placed her hands on her hips, wondering what the boy had in mind for a suggestion. Jaune thought for a second, seemingly trying to find away to help out until it hit him.

"I'll help you out!"

"Huh?!"

"Look, we may not know each other but I'm betting that your a nice person," this cause Emerald to blush, "and my mom always said to help out anyone in need, no matter what the danger."

Emerald was going to refuse, since she'd rather NOT risk someones life for this mission, but the look in Jaune's eyes told her that he was not going to take no for an answer.

Emerald sighed as she gave in. "Fine! But you better not rat me out, or I swear I'll cut you down fast." Jaune nodded, trying his best to not show the slight fear that threat brought to him, before he went into his tactical mode.

"So, where's the target?" Emerald then point to the end of the Pier to where the boat was and said "The stolen cash is in there, and most likely in the main cargo bay, so we'll need to go through the first two decks to reach it, then get out before the ship sets which is in," she then looked down to her watch, "27 minutes."

"Then let's do this."

Emerald nodded, "Alright, first we'll just need to wait for the-"

***Rumble!***

The two stopped as they turned to the side as, off in the distance, they saw smoke coming from the Docks.

"-Signal."

"Your Teacher sure knows how to make a distraction," Jaune commented as he earned a nod from Emerald before she turned to the ship, "I'm betting that will get their attention, come on lets move."

"Wait!" Jaune said, getting Emerald to turn to him, "I forgot to ask, whats your name?" Emerald was surprised by this, but turned away and answered with a faint blush on her face, "Emerald, Emerald Sustrai."

Jaune blinked, but soon smiled as he said, "Alright, well then, my name is Jaune Arc."

**~Off in the distance~**

The masked woman from earlier watched as the two teens began to make their way towards the White Fang's ship, humming in thought on what they were about to do.

"That boy seems dedicated, but just how will they fare in this challenge?" She mused as she looked at the boat before laughing silently. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see..."

**~Inside the White Fang's Ship~**

"Sir!"

"What is it?"

"We just got a call from a group over at the docks - they're being attacked!"

"WHAT?! By who?!"

"They can't identify, but they said that they require reinforcements sir!"

"Send half of our men to the Docks immediately!"

"Yes sir!"

**~With Jaune and Emerald~**

"A~nd their off," Jaune commented as several White Fang members soon ran off in the direction of the Docks leaving only a few members left on the ship. As Jaune and Emerald looked around, they noted that some of the remaining members were either on guard or patrolling around. As another patrol passed by, Jaune bent down and brought up a thinking pose.

'We can't get around these guys easily, we some sort of mobile...' His train of thought ended as he soon saw something, and in that very moment he gained a rather crazy idea. He then turned to Emerald, "I think I've got an idea that'll get us past these guys..."

**~1 minute later~**

"Jaune, this does not seem like a good idea..."

"Just trust me, this'll work out, just follow my lead."

As soon as one White Fang member passed, a cardboard box soon lifted up to reveal two pairs of legs as they soon began to walk in sync as they moved towards one of the doorways and to the stairway.

"Seriously, where did you even think of this idea?" Emerald whispered as her and Jaune soon turned and began to make their down the hallway. "It's actually a funny story, I could tell you it some other time, but first lets get to that cargo bay."

"Got it," Emerald said as she tried to stay focused while they kept moving. The reason for the 'tried' was because of the rather close proximity between her and Jaune since they were in such a small box.

'Just stay focused, don't look at his-How are his arms this ripped?!' Emerald thought with a massive blush as she tripped up slightly, almost causing them to fall over.

"Woah, Emerald are you alright?" Jaune questioned as he looked to her, causing Emerald to shake herself back into focus.

"Sorry sorry, just kinda lost focus..."

"It's alright, we should be close by now."

As Jaune said, the two soon reached the second stairway. As they did, Jaune made a sign with his hand and the two soon lifted the box and then descended down the stairs as silently as possible before they reached the final level.

"And now, we've reached the cargo bay," Jaune said as he looked around to see the large amounts of crates inside the dark room. As they looked around to try to spot a light switch of sorts, Jaune soon got an idea.

Reaching back, he gripped Crocea Mors and unsheathed it, the blade giving off a low glow, to which Emerald noticed.

"What the hell is that?" She asked pointing to the sword in suspicion.

"This is my weapon, Crocea Mors. At first it was a simple sword but thanks to a friend of mine I was able to add a permanent coating of Ice dust, but for this instance..."

Jaune then concentrated as he pushed some of his aura into the blade, soon causing it to illuminate further as it lit up the room.

"...It provides us with a good source of light," Jaune finished as he and Emerald soon began to progress further into the room, looking for any clue as to where the cash is being held in.

After a few minutes, the two soon stopped as they soon realized that a White Fang member was near one of the crates, almost unknowing of their presence.

"Great, now what?" Emerald whispered as she and Jaune kept hidden, while Jaune tried to come up with a solution. It was then that an idea came to him, as he resheathed his sword and crept up behind the grunt.

"Firearms: check, Ammunition: check, Extra gear: check, Stolen goods..."

"Check." ***Smack!***

As soon as Jaune said that, he had slammed the butt of his sword into the backside of the grunt's head, causing him to fall to the floor unconscious.

As Emerald came out of her hiding spot she couldn't help but give an impressed look. "Nice one Arc, you managed to do that quite nicely. Now to grab the cash and finally get out of here!"

Jaune nodded, as he soon turned to the crate marked 'stolen goods', and soon opened it. Inside, he was surprised to see the amount of stuff in there, but it was still trumped by the amount of cash that was in there as well!

"Better get to work, I guess..."

**~A few moments later~**

"And, that should do it," Jaune said as he and Emerald finished retrieving the stolen cash before re-closing the crate. As they did, they were about to make their way to the stairs when they heard something.

"Hey! Who's down here?"

Finding cover, Jaune peered out to see another grunt at the entrance, looking around with a flashlight. Emerald looked to Jaune with a face that said 'What do we do now?', a question was trying to answer himself. But before anything else happened, Jaune soon remembered something, and then opened his mouth.

"Just me, what do you need?!" Jaune answered back, but with a different tone to his voice, something that confused Emerald greatly. Soon, the other grunt spoke.

"Frank? What are you doing down here again, I thought you already did inventory?!" It was at this point that Emerald caught up with what Jaune's voice sounded like, like...it was the unconscious grunt's?

"Sorry, but I had to check just in case, you know? Don't worry I'll be up soon!" Jaune replied back, hoping that this would work out well.

"Ugh, fine. But no more inventory after this man, we need to stay on alert in case of anyone attacking!" Soon, the grunt turned and walked back up the stairs, leaving Jaune and Emerald back in the room.

"Alright, let's move," Jaune said as he began to make his way to the stairs, only to stop as Emerald grabbed him and pulled him back to meet her face, which was almost void of emotion.

"Jaune, what...the hell...was that?" She asked slowly, as her mind was very much so confused right now. Jaune chuckled a bit nervously, but decided to answer.

"I uh, kinda know how to impersonate others." He smiled as best as he could, while Emerald remained till she let him go and shook her head.

"Jaune, you are seriously the weirdest person I've ever met."

"But that's not a bad thing, now is it?" Jaune replied with a grin, causing Emerald to smile as she nodded before they both made their way up the stairs. As soon as they did, Jaune gave a quick look around before he and Emerald moved down the hallway and soon up the second stairway. As they reached the entrance, Jaune made a halting motion as the two ducked behind a crate, as two grunts walked. As soon as they were gone the two crept towards the exit.

Soon, the two exited the ship and began to make their way away from the ship, at least until...

"Hey, who the hell are you two?!"

The two froze, and slowly turned to see three armed grunts staring them with their weapons drawn, clearly not happy to see the two walking away with something of theirs. As the leader of the group looked between the two, he noticed Jaune and Emerald's weapons and grew angrier.

"Are you two huntsman? There is no way in hell that we're going to let you go after seeing what's on the ship!"

"Now drop your weapons, and hand over the bag!" Jaune and Emerald were now slightly worried, as they knew this guy would most likely kill them once they did so, but if they didn't he'd kill them either way...quite the predicament really.

Before anything could happen, however, a red and black portal appeared behind the three and out came a masked woman, wielding an interesting blade and sheath. As the leader turned and prepared to fire, the masked stranger unsheathed her blade and soon cut the grunt's gun in half.

She then followed up by sending a kick to one of the grunts' legs, causing him to kneel in pain before she sent a kick to his head, sending him into unconciousness. The other grunt turned and fired, but the woman reacted fast enough to force the man's rifle upwards before she sent a fist to his throat, making him recoil in pain before she sent a kick to his stomach, making him fall into the water.

The leader finally regained his focus as he then pulled a knife out and attempted to try and stab into her from behind, only for her to duck and grab his arm before elbowing him in the stomach. She then threw him over her shoulder and slammed him into the ground, before finishing him off with a quick kick to the head.

Jaune and Emerald stood in stock silence, amazed by the strangers skill, while Emerald was in awe of who was standing before them. She knew exactly who that blade belonged to, and that was-

"You two!" Jaune and Emerald were soon pulled from their thoughts as the masked woman called out to them.

"Are you two alright? I noticed he was about to fire, so I intercepted him before he could." They both nodded, earning a sigh from the stranger as she then turned serious.

"Now I wish to know, why exactly did you steal from the White Fang?" Emerald instantly froze, as she realized just what position she was in as she was the one holding the stolen cash. However, the silence was soon broken by Jaune.

"I apologize madam, but she didn't steal from them at all," Jaune defended as he then pointed to the cash, "this cash was already stolen from one of her Teacher's friends, and we just decided to retrieve it, thats all!"

The masked woman didn't say anything, but instead reached for her mask and soon began to take off her helmet. The moment that she did, Jaune felt his brain almost snap as his eyes widened in utter shock.

She had pale white skin, blood-red eyes and black hair, but what stuck out was her face. And that was because, she looked almost like...

'Yang...?' Jaune thought absently as the woman placed her helmet at her side, and stared directly into Jaune's eyes, as if judging his very soul.

And that was what the stranger was doing, but rather than judging him she was testing him. Most people often break easily by just intimidation alone, but should the boy actually keep himself together...

The silence in the air was heavy - and probably thick enough that you could cut right through it - but to Emerald she was honestling wondering how this would turn out.

Eventually the woman backed away, allowing Jaune to release the breath he had been holding in, and soon placed her helmet back on before placing her weapon back on her hip.

"Fine I believe you."

The two sighed in relief.

"But,"

They then took another breath.

", If you do something like that again, I promise I won't be so pleasent." Even though she was wearing her mask, they could tell she was giving them a glare a mother would be proud of. The two nodded hastily, earning a nod from the woman, who soon unsheathed her sword and soon the air to form another portal. Before stepping through, she gave the two one more glance, or more specifically Jaune, and smirked under helmet.

'He almost reminds me of him...'

With that, she stepped through the portal and soon vanished without a trace, leaving Jaune and Emerald alone. The two stood silently for a few seconds before Jaune decided to break the silence.

"Emerald, do you by chance...know who that person was?" Emerald didn't say anything yet, but eventually spoke in somewhat stilled voice.

"That person, was Raven Branwen - one of the most skilled Huntresses known. Any person willing to try and fight her is likely to be defeated easily and wounded mercilessly. But to meet her in person and get a glimpse at her weapon...its impossible to describe it any other form." Jaune seemed rather surprised by that, but something caught him, and it was the name.

'Branwen...why does that name sound familiar?'

"Well, it looks like its a mission accomplished," Jaune said as Emerald nodded.

"Uh, yeah...I suppose it is" Emerald said awkwardly as the two shifted about, not really knowing what to say.

Soon it was Emerald that broke. "Hey, Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you stick up for me when she asked about the cash?" She didn't know why she had asked, but something in her was wanting to know the answer.

Jaune, for a moment, was confused by the question, and decided to answer truthfully. "It was the truth, I mena, we both technically had taken the cash back from them, but I wouldn't want to see you take the blame for it, so I just kinda..." Jaune then turned away as he felt the awkwardness return leaving Emerald silent as her mind processed what he had said.

Emerald was slightly speechless by the answer Jaune had given her, but in her mind her thoughts were being thrown in such a major loop. She didn't know what to make of his answer, his attitude, his...everything! As she found herself on the verge of a mental breakdown, she then remembered Cinder's words.

_"When you see him for the first time, your first reaction will be shock. When he's near you, you'll feel your face flush. When he embraces you or holds your hand or simply makes contact you feel an odd warmth in your chest. And when you have seen and experienced his kindness and care for you, it is in that very moment, you'll know that you have found the right person."_

At that very moment, Emerald's mind finally came back to reality as she soon turned away, blushing up a storm. 'T-T-There's no way that's it, I-I mean we just met, I-I...'

***Ring! Ring!***

The two jumped as they heard the ringing sound, and as it turned out it was Emeralds scroll. As she hastily grabbed it, she answered.

"H-Hello?"

_"Emerald? Were you able to get Roman's cash?"_

"Uh, yeah we got it!"

_"Thank Oum, Roman has been just losing it over if we'd accomplish this. Were there any casualties?"_

Emerald looked over to the knocked out grunts.

"Nope! We got in and out as fast as possible!"

_"Alright then, return to the base."_

"Yes my lady!"

As Cinder hung up, Emerald turned to Jaune. "That was my teacher, she said to return, so...I guess this is goodbye I suppose."

Jaune nodded, "Maybe, but I'm sure we'll see each other again. Do you need any help getting your friend back?" At this, Emerald rolled her eyes.

"No need, I'll just drag him back. He's literally dead weight once he falls asleep." As she walked by over towards the rock she and Mercury hid behind before, she soon lifted Mercury's limp body over her shoulder and turned to Jaune.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing ya," she then turned and began to walk away. She only made it by a few feet until she heard...

"See ya, Emerald! It was nice meeting ya!" Jaune exclaimed, casuing Emerald to look back and see him giving her a smile and a friendly wave, causing the girl to blush but soon smile as she waved back.

'It was nice meeting you too...Jaune...'

She then turned and soon began to make her way back to the base, leaving Jaune behind. As he saw her heading, he figured he should go and relax for awhile before a thought hit him.

"Oh crap, I almost forgot!" He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the sensor he had meant to place earlier and soon went over to the rock and activated it. Once he did, he released a sigh before he began to make his back into the city for some well needed relaxation.

However, as soon as he was out of sight, a shadow soon appeared over the sensor as a voice rang out.

"Well, what do we have here?"

**(AND WE ARE FINISHED! God, I am literally getting more and more terrible with these updates, mercy! Anyway, so that is Emerald's chapter, and up next will be Coco's! And after that...the finale!)**

**(Also, was anyone surprised by the thing I pulled with Raven? Because I was ecstatic about pulling that wildcard! I mean, who'd have thought that I would pull that? No one, thats for sure! But yes, after her we will have the final member to the group introduced and finally the two to three chapter finale will begin, so I hope everyone's is ready for that!)**

**(So, thank you guys and gals for reading! If you liked it, tell me your thoughts in the reviews and follow and fave to keep up with the story! Have a good one, Ja Ne!)**


	18. An apology and a gift!

To my wonderful readers and recent followers,

I'm so sorry! I had been sick for a week and had barely worked on the next chapter, and when I had tried to work on it I was horrified to find the document corrupted!

I didn't want this to happen, but I had managed to save most of it, but it'll take awhile for it to be done. So again, I'M SO SORRY FOR MY STUPIDITY!

You guys and girls shouldn't have to deal with this kind of wait, and I had promised to keep up with things but school work, sickness, and even mother nature seems to be against me~!

So, I am going to give you all something that will make up for my idiocy.

If any of you know of this person, the lovely artist Kegispringfield on Deviantart and on this site had posted a rather interesting picture not too long ago, and I had decided to ask for permission to transform said picture into a story. And I am happy to say that he had agreed to it!

And the picture in question? Well, here is the title of the picture:

RWBY Halloween: FNAF

You see that title? You see what my mind has formulated? This is something that will happen once this story is done, but it was meant to be a secret, but considering my stupidity, you all deserve to know before it happens.

With that said, I am sorry for how long this is taking, but I hope you all forgive me for this, because I will do my damndest to get the next chapter out soon!

Have a wonderful day or night, and wish me luck!


	19. Omake: Coco

Spectacles

**(Hello guys, and welcome to the finale Omake chapter! I know some of you had been anticipating this for a ****_LONG_**** time now, but we are now finally here!)**

**(But before anything, I wish to say thanks, for as about a few months ago, the 1 year anniversary had hit, and man am I impressed! This story started out as something small and over the course of a year and a few months it has become a hit! And its all thanks to all of you beautiful people, not just for your follows and faves, but for your kind words and amazing advice.)**

**(So~, lets get this party started! I do not own RWBY or any other titles, mentions, and material. All I own are the lovely OC's that have stayed throughout this tale!)**

Key List:

"Normal Speech" / 'Normal Thought'

_"Phone Speech" _/ _'Memory Speech'_

***Action***

**"Angered / Demonic Speech" / 'Angered / Demonic Thought'**

{Neo Speaking} - 'Thinking'

Omake Chapter 6: Coco Adel!

The morning air was cool, as all over Beacon students were either just getting up, or still sleeping soundly, not a care to be given.

"Shit, I overslept!"

…Well, for some people that is…

That silent scream belonged to Jaune Arc, who had just woken up feeling refreshed and rejuvenated, only for it to instantly vanish as he read the time on his clock.

11:17 A.M.

As fast, and as silently as he could, he made his way towards his dresser and grabbed a white shirt, a pair of boxers, some socks, and a pair of brown shorts before making his way into the restroom. Stepping inside he started the shower and immediately stripped before jumping in, not even caring that the water was ice cold.

After a few minutes Jaune soon stopped the water and stepped out, quickly grabbing a towel before drying himself off. He then got dressed and and soon went back out into the room, where he had to slow himself a bit to try and not wake the others.

But then he stopped, and looked over towards Ren's bed and noticed something. Something very crucial was missing from the bed.

'Is Ren gone again?!' This was not so much of a regularity, but every other Friday he noticed that Ren would just disappear in the morning and would come back by early afternoon. No one knew where he went, not even Nora, but when he'd come back the teacher's seemed to understand that he had been gone for a certain reason.

Just where does he go? Is he doing extra-training? No, not even Ren would do it this often, granted that he does train from time to time, but never for several hours.

Shaking it off, he moved silently to the dresser and pulled the bag from its hiding spot, and from it he grabbed the final sensor spike. He couldn't help but smile, as even though this mission was filled with potential risks, he at least got a chance to meet some old friends and make some new ones.

And hell, it was fun! Sure, missing the airship and dealing with those thugs wasn't intentional, and stealing money from the White Fang was far from his agenda, but it felt good doing the right thing.

And now, he would finish what he started on Monday, with the exception that he'll need to do it carefully or else he'll get caught in the act. So yeah, no big deal!

Jaune shook his head at that before pocketing the sensor, and silently made his way out the door.

As soon as he closed the door, he took a deep breath and bolted down the hallway. He looked at the time and noticed that he had about 10 minutes to get there.

"I've still got time!" Jaune then increased his speed, and continued to make his way to the Airship Decks.

**~With Ozpin~**

"And that…should…do it!" Ozpin said with a grin as the tablet in his hands soon came to life, revealing a mapping of the school with different icons spread about with the image of a camera.

This was the prime point of his battle plan. At key points around Beacon, there were camera's set up to keep an eye out for possible danger. AKA: if his 'friends' reached Beacon.

It took awhile, and a lot of installing since he wanted to cover several areas of the school, but now he was set.

***Knock! Knock!***

He quickly turned off the tablet and hid it, before straightening himself out.

"Come in!"

The door opened to reveal Glynda, who seemed to have an air of suspicion as she looked to Ozpin with a calculative look, with her scroll and a few papers in hand.

"Morning Miss Goodwitch, how may I help you?" Ozpin asked, though the piercing look she was giving him gave him a sense of foreboding, he tried to remain as normal as possible.

"Sir, I've got a few questions to ask you."

He raised an eyebrow, but decided to play it safe. "And what questions do you have?"

"What was the reason for the classes of this week being cancelled?" Ozpin seemed unfazed, but inside he was starting get a bad feeling about this.

In a innocent tone he replied, "I felt it was appropriate, considering that the students have been working hard. It only feels right to let them have a break."

Glynda, however, didn't seem to buy it. "Alright, well if thats the case, then why has Mr. Arc been leaving each and every day? And has often returned to this office afterward?" At this, Ozpin nearly froze.

"What do you mean by that, Miss Goodwitch?"

"For the past few days, I've noticed him returning to this office after having returned from Vale, so I must ask; Why is that the case?"

Inwardly, Ozpin grimaced. 'Damn, I should've figured she'd have been watching out for him. But what can I do to get her off my case?' It didn't take long, however, as Ozpin soon came up with a rather devious plan.

"Well that is simple to answer, but a better question would be, why are YOU concerned about this?" Glynda froze up, having lost a bit of her composure at the sudden question, but did her best to shake it off.

"H-He is my student, and with how the events on Wednesday had occurred I can't help but worry," she answered with a slight stutter before shaking it off, "But that's besides the point, why does he come to you?"

"Because he requires advice," Ozpin half-lied, though Glynda didn't seem to notice. "Mr Arc has been dealing with some…personal issues involving certain people that he knows, and as a result he came to me for some answers for his questions."

Glynda seemed a bit taken aback by this, but thought about what he meant. Personal issues? She knew Jaune well and could tell he had a few, but what type would he-Wait, with certain people?

"Sir, what do you mean exactly? What 'certain people' is Jaune-Mr Arc having trouble with?" She asked, though with a slight fumble with her words. Ozpin smirked, but didn't show it, and decided to continue.

"Why, his relationship between him and a few certain huntresses he knows," Ozpin grinned as he saw Glynda's eyes widen, clearly enjoying seeing her react to this.

"W-What?"

"Oh, he's felt confused for some time now on how he feels towards certain people, and has even mentioned feeling strange around some of the more…_mature_ huntresses." This time, Ozpin sent Glynda a knowing look, making her blush as she realized what he was implying, while Ozpin himself was doing his best to stay composed even though he really wanted to laugh out loud.

"W-W-What's that supposed to mean?!" Glynda stuttered out, clearly starting to worry as she felt her heart pounding by the second.

"Oh nothing really, Glynda, I'm simply saying that Jaune may bear some…feelings towards certain people," At that, Ozpin knew that Glynda had finally reached her limit as steam seem to be rising off her head, so he decided that he had had enough fun.

"If that is all, Miss Goodwitch, then I'll be returning to my work, have a good day." Glynda silently left the room, too shocked and embarrassed to even go back as her mind seemed to drift through some interesting scenes.

**(AN: And that, everybody, is how you lie your way out of a major situation!)**

Ozpin sighed heavily, grateful that he was able to escape her interrogation. He knew that he might've made things a bit more complicated for Jaune, but hopefully things would settle .

**~With Jaune~**

Jaune, after having to run for about 7 minutes, finally reached the decks as he began to gasp for air. He really didn't like to run, especially when it was in the morning. Before he could fully catch his breath, he was knocked back to reality as a familiar voice spoke out.

"Finally, I've been waiting for like 20 minutes!" Turning his head, he soon saw Coco standing next to him with her hands on her hips, looking a tad bit irritated.

"Sorry ***gasp*** I just ***gasp* **overslept," Jaune gasped out before he felt a pat on his back, courtesy of Coco. "Its fine, at least you got here on time. Because again, I would've dragged you here myself had you not arrived at all."

Again, Jaune shivered at that, though more at the possibility of Pyrrha and Nora waking up to that type of scene. It would NOT have ended well for him.

Coco's seriousness faded as she soon adopted a wide grin, "So, you ready to go?" At this point, there weren't any chances of him escaping this, so he gave a single nod before Coco wrapped an arm around his and dragged him onto the Airship.

As this happened, he couldn't help but feel worried.

'Oh, I've got a bad feeling about this, or my name isn't Old Yeller…and its not.'

**(AN: If you caught that reference, then you had an awesome childhood!)**

**~Unknown location AKA Crappy motel~**

Kary: "So you saw the kid set this up after he thought you left?"

Raven: "Correct, and now I'm suspicious that there might be more of these in the city."

Helen: "Well, why would he do that? And what is it anyway?"

Z: "I'm willing to bet that Ozpin had a hand in this. As for what it is, I'm not sure but I may have an idea."

Kary: "So, what now?"

Z: "Easy, we find the rest of these things and bring them back here, and then I can-"

***Ring! Ring!***

Z: "-Um, hold on…Yes? No, I'm not busy at the moment…Wait, you need me come in now? Fine, I'll be there in thirty minutes."

***Click***

Helen: "Who was that?"

Z: "Ugh, it was my manager, apparently one of the other employee's got sick today and can't come in. So now I've got to go and substitute for him."

Kary: "Damn, so I guess we've got to find these things then?"

Helen: "Actually, I'm heading to the wash to get our clothes cleaned, so I'm gonna be preoccupied for a few hours."

Kary: "What?! Oh…fine! Come on Raven!"

Raven: "…"

Kary: "…You can't be serious."

Raven: "I feel that your heightened senses would be more practical in this type of situation. Also, my show's about to be on."

Kary: "…You guys suck…"

**~With Jaune and Coco~**

"Okay, so what are we going to be doing exactly?" Jaune asked as he looked to Coco, who was busy reading a magazine that she had brought out from her purse.

"Easy, first we're going to look at a few stores to see what they have in stock, then we're going to browse from a few selected stores for clothes that fit you as a person, then we're going to find you a changing room so I can judge whether or not they're good, and after that we'll look for any miscellaneous items that'll be useful." As she looked towards Jaune, Coco couldn't help but stifle a laugh at Jaune's horror-stricken face.

"H-Huh? Why?!" Jaune almost cried out as he stared at her bewilderedly, clearly not enjoying the amount of things he had to do. Sure, it wasn't as bad as dealing with his family's shopping mayhem, but it was damn near close!

Coco grinned at this, "Because you thought that you'd get away with just bringing a few pieces of clothing, and not have to deal with the consequences. What if your clothes had gotten dirty, and you barely had anything else left to wear? What if you were to go swimming and realized that you didn't have any swimwear? Trust me, this is for your own good." Jaune wanted to argue, but he couldn't help but agree. He barely had any spare clothes, and what IF he ran out one day and didn't have anything to wear? It was sad to say, but he had no real choice but to endure this. No matter how much he wanted to just run away.

Jaune sighed and leaned back into his seat, waiting as the Airship continued its way towards Vale.

**~20 minutes later~**

The Airship soon touched down, coming to a soft landing before the hatch opened, allowing the students to exit. As soon as they exited, Jaune decided to ask the obvious.

"So, where exactly IS the Mall, anyway?" Jaune asked as he turned to Coco, who looked at him with a slightly incredulous look.

"Have you never been to the Mall?" She was praying that wasn't the case, because she wouldn't be able to handle information like that!

"Well, not THIS one. I went to a different place with my family, though it was mostly my sister who did that when my Mom wasn't around. If anything, she's the reason for most of the clothing I have." When Jaune said this, Coco became interested. "Really? Like what?"

Jaune thought for a moment, "Well, like my hoodie for example."

"Wait, your hoodie? The one you usually wear with your armor?" Coco asked in surprise, slightly bewildered by that fact.

"The very one. My sister, Sophitia Arc, she's by far one of the better fashionistas in my family. She was the one who found my hoodie long ago, and I've stuck with this article of clothing ever since." Coco was highly interested in this, being a fashionista herself, and couldn't help but agree that the hoodie did fit Jaune well.

"That's cool. Alright, since you don't know the way I'll lead you there, try to keep up!" Coco said before she ran off in a random direction, causing Jaune to run after her.

"Why do we have to run?" Jaune shouted, clearly not liking the 'morning exercise' he was receiving. Seriously, couldn't he catch a break already?!

"Don't worry, its not far from here. And besides, you need the exercise!" She exclaimed cheekily, making Jaune groan as he knew she was enjoying this immensely. Seriously, why did he have to mention his clothes yesterday, and to her of all people?

With an inward sigh, Jaune took a breath and double-timed it so that he could catch up with her.

**~At Beacon~**

Shortly after Jaune had left, Pyrrha and Nora had woken up along Team RWBY, but when she noticed Jaune was gone she felt herself growing more and more suspicious. He had been leaving for Vale everyday since the week had started, and now it was starting to bug her.

…Okay, it was bugging her and everyone before but now it was beginning to unnerve them. Was he trying to avoid them? He hadn't been shying away from anyone as of late, or purposely avoiding others.

However, a random thought soon entered her mind. 'Could he be…seeing someone?' That thought alone seemed to upset her, but for some odd reason it wasn't sadness that stirred in her mind.

Rather, it was anger. Pure, un-adulterated anger.

'Who the hell could he be seeing?! I've known him for several months now! I've trained him, helped him study, and I've had a crush on him since the first week! If anything, he belongs to me!' Though on the outside her face had remained neutral, her mind was becoming a storm of emotions as a massive sense of jealousy and possessiveness seemed to grow more and more.

However, the storm came to a halt when her rational thought finally managed to kick in.

'Wait a minute, what am I thinking?! Jaune's an honest person, though even he has some secrets, but he'd never lie to me or the others.' As her rationality came back, her jealousy managed to be subdued for now, leaving a fuse behind.

"I'm just overreacting, I'm sure what he's doing trying to relax before we start classes again next week." With an affirmed nod, she continued her way.

Unbeknownst to her, the other girls' conflicted feelings for the young blonde seemed to be getting to them as well, leaving them in a small state of paranoia and worry.

At this point, anything said would set them off. And trust us, it wouldn't be pretty.

**~With Jaune and Coco~**

Jaune finally caught his breath, after having to run through at least 2 blocks, before looking to see a less-winded Coco smiling cheekily at him. "How?"

"Eh, I run a lot," she said off-handedly, "I'm just surprised that your already tired, I thought you had more stamina?"

"I do, but even after running for awhile I can still get tired," Jaune breathed out as he then stood up straight. Looking in front of him, he saw what was a large building of sorts, that looked like it stretched out even further. Its outer design was comprised of red and dark brown bricks that gave it an older look, while above the main entrance were large white neon lights spelling out, _The Fabrics of Vale._

**(AN: I apologize, but I've got a terrible issue with coming up with names. At best, I'm trying to think up what a JCPenneys would look like. Again, not good at this!)**

"So, this is the place?" Jaune asked, though when he turned to her he saw she was shaking her head.

"No, this is just one of the stores to this place. There's actually 5 major stores here, and about 6 dozen smaller shops inside, so we've got a large selection to go through!" Before she walked inside, she turned to see Jaune un-cleverly sneaking away.

"Don't think your getting away that easy!" She then gripped his ear and began to pull him inside, while he couldn't help but struggle to get free. Yeah, like that was going to work.

Eventually the two entered the store, and Jaune couldn't help but shiver lightly at the sudden wave of cold air. Inside, the store had white-tiled floors that served as the main walkway while the rest of the store was blanketed in carpet. Along the walls and on the carpeted floor were shelves and stands with different sets of clothing that ranged from pants to shorts, socks to shoes, and t-shirts to long-sleeves.

Looking around, Jaune noted that there was a good amount of people in the store, ranging from men to women to children, as they were browsing through some of the clothes on sale.

"Alright, where should we start?" Coco muttered to herself, while Jaune was silently pleading that she wouldn't make him try anything embarrassing.

'Please don't make me try on underwear, please don't make me try on underwear…'

"Lets go look at some shirts first!" Coco decided before making her way towards the Men's Clothing section, all the while dragging Jaune alongside her.

'Thank you Oum!' Jaune thought in prayer before he and Coco came to a stop in front of a clothes rack.

"Alright, now whats your size again Jaune?" She asked as she checked the shirts before her.

"I'm a large," Jaune answered, getting a raised eyebrow from Coco.

"Really? You looked more like an extra large…no offense."

"None taken, most people think that too most of the time," Jaune said nonchalant-like, as he had often had to deal with people questioning that.

"Alright…what about colors, are you a warm temperature or cool temperature type of person?"

"I'm mostly a cool temperature type of person, but that shifts when it starts to get cold outside."

"Do you prefer short sleeve or long sleeve?"

"Short sleeve."

"Do you know why I'm asking you these questions?"

"Honestly, I'm just trying my best to answer them as fast as possible," Jaune said before he was soon hand six different shirts, courtesy of a smiling Coco.

"Good, then lets move on pants!" Coco said before making her over to several pants racks, making Jaune internally cry.

'I think I might prefer going shopping with my sister by the end of this!'

**~With Kary~**

"Alright, now where did he say he was heading when I had met him on Tuesday?" Kary questioned as she walked down the sidewalk, looking from shop to shop to see if she could try to remember.

While Kary's nose excels at finding and tracking scents, her memory was about as great as someone using a stool to fend off an Ursa Major. As she kept looking around, her mind began to wander as she thought about what would happen tomorrow.

'Ozpin knows were coming for him, he knows what we can do, and he knows the layout of Vale down to the tiniest detail. What I'm wondering is, what is he planning to do once this begins?'

If anything, Ozpin would have come up with something both elaborate and stupid in order to evade them. He had done something like that once when her and the others had caught the flu, leaving him in charge of taking care of them.

Ah, the look of horror on his face when he saw all those snot rags….absolutely priceless.

But back on track, what would Ozpin do that would allow him to be a step ahead of them without knowing it?

She continued to ponder on the question, but soon stopped as her scroll began to ring. Pulling it out she answered.

"Yeah?"

_"Kary, do you remember that odd object Raven found?"_

"Yeah, what about it?"

_"I have a theory, but first, when you met the Arc boy did he say where he was going?"_

"No, just asked for any places he could go to to relax, so I gave him directions to that old Arcade we usually hang out at." It was only in that moment that her eyes widened at the sudden memory, resulting in a slap against the forehead.

_"Excellent. Listen I need to go, but head over there real fast and look around for anything suspicious. If my theory is right, then I think we may be able to gain an advantage over poor Ozzie."_

Kary grinned at this. "Your one crazy chick, you know that?"

_"Your one to talk. Alright, I've got to go, more customers coming in!" _~END CALL~

Kary nodded before she pocketed her scroll. However, it was then in that moment that she looked to her side in confusion as she was now staring at the Arcade building.

As in, the one she had been looking for for about an hour and a half.

…"Damnit!"

Grumbling to herself, she walked inside, hoping to find something.

**~With Jaune and Coco~**

"Alright, now that we got what we need, its time to see how they look!" Coco announced in glee while Jaune, who was now carrying 4 pairs of pants and 2 pairs of shorts, and 6 shirts along with a plain white muscle shirt, paled as he realized what was coming next.

"Coco, don't tell me…" Jaune pleaded in a low voice, his pride now quavering in fear as well, "Please, you can't!"

"Excuse me, where's the nearest changing room?" Coco asked a random employee while Jaune felt his body freeze, realizing she wasn't even paying attention to him. The employee looked towards Jaune before turning to his right and pointed off in another direction.

Coco nodded and thanked the man, and as she was heading over there the employee put a hand on Jaune's shoulder, giving him an apologetic look.

"Be strong my friend, be strong."

Jaune didn't say anything, but nodded in silent agreement as he then made his way over, leaving the employee to give him a salute at the young man's bravery.

As Jaune finally caught up with Coco, he finally saw what the changing rooms looked like. Needless to say, he regretted everything up to this point.

There were four entrances for each room, with a simple blue curtain covering the view of the insides. Looking around, he noted another area nearby quite like this one, but with pink curtains, most likely to symbolize it was the girls changing area.

"Do I really have to do this?" Jaune asked in an embarrassed tone, but felt himself freeze as he saw Coco sitting in one of the nearby chairs with a grin on her face.

"Oh don't be so shy, besides, you just need to try those clothes on real fast, and then we can move on!" Even when she said that, she seemed way too eager to see him try on clothing.

Jaune stared for a few more seconds before sighing, and soon entered the changing room.

After he did this, Coco couldn't help but feel excited. If a man would to ever go shopping with a girl, they would always look forward to seeing the girl try on any form of clothing.

But now, it was time for her to see what the fuss was truly about.

Inside the changing room, Jaune was already trying to think of a way, if any, for him to get out of there. But sadly, there were no exits for him to run to and Coco would've caught him in a few mere seconds if he even tried.

Looking down, he then caught something. And it did NOT bode well, if he understood what it meant.

"Hey Coco?" Jaune called out, still inside the changing room.

"Whats up?"

"Do I have to try everything on?"

"Yep!"

Jaune hung his head.

"Fine…"

With that, Coco then sat back and waited as Jaune started to change. For the next few minutes, it was silent, and Coco was beginning to wonder what was taking him so long, before the curtains to the changing room opened.

Jaune walked out of the changing room now wearing a pair of black khakis and a red-colored V-neck that was tucked in. Coco had to admit, it wasn't a bad combo, especially since the glasses Jaune was wearing seemed to compliment the look.

Jaune had a small blush on his face, a little awkward about the whole thing. "So uh…how do I look?"

Coco brought her hand up to her chin. "Well, the khakis work well, as does the shirt, but it could look a bit better if you had a belt to hold it together. But otherwise, not bad."

Jaune nodded, though somewhat relieved at the fact that she seemed to just be judging so far.

"Alright, how about you switch out the shirt real fast and come back out? I wanna see which shirts work well with those pants."

Jaune sighed but nodded, and soon re-entered the room.

After a minute or two Jaune then came back out, having now switched into a white buttoned-up shirt with its collar folded neatly.

Coco looked Jaune up and down and smiled. Now this was a good combo, not completely professional but also not too formal.

"So, how about now?"

"Its good, its very good actually! Again a belt would be good to go with this, but its pretty good on its own for the most part."

Coco then thought of something and became curious.

"Hey Jaune? Go back in and change out of those and grab that muscle shirt you found earlier and one of the other pairs of pants you found."

Jaune seemed confused by the request, but just decided to go with it as he went back inside.

As Coco sat there she heard her scroll ring out, and then pulled it out to see that it was from Velvet.

"Hey Vel, what's up?"

_"Nothing much, just wanted check up on you. Where are you right now?"_

"Oh, just at the Mall. Decided to help a certain person you know in picking some clothes out."

_"Huh? Who?"_

Coco grinned a bit.

"Oh, no one special, just your not-so-secret crush!"

Coco then heard a small crash of sorts through the line, though it wasn't long before Velvet picked up again.

_"H-He's what?!"_

"Oh yeah, apparently Jaune didn't bring that many sets of clothing when he came to Beacon, so I'm just helping him find some that fit him."

_"O-Oh, I s-see. U-Um, how does h-he look so far?"_

However, as Velvet asked this, the curtains soon pulled away.

"Honestly, he looks pretty…" Coco soon felt her words die in her mouth as she turned her eyes towards Jaune and felt her face heat up at the sight of him.

Jaune was wearing a white muscle shirt, giving her a clear view of his build and frame, while wearing a pair of dark blue jeans. While not the most interesting of combinations, it certainly did a good job of grabbing others attention, as Coco herself couldn't help but stare.

_"Coco? 'Pretty' what?" _Velvet asked through the scroll, shaking Coco from her stupor.

"U-Um, I'll get back to you on that," Coco replied before hanging up, kinda regretting it as she knew Velvet would be pretty upset when she got back.

**~Back at Beacon~**

"Coco? Did she just-?" Velvet said slowly, feeling her eyes twitch in annoyance as her hair shadowed over her eyes.

The room went silent, and for a moment she didn't move. Yatsuhashi, who was cleaning his sword, grew confused by her sudden silence, but only grew more confused when he saw Velvet begin to shake.

"Velvet?" He called out, worrying if she was about to cry, but soon stopped as he soon heard the door open. Turning around, he saw Fox slowly opening the door in order to leave.

"Fox, what are you-?"

"We need to run. Now."

He was going to ask why, but then stopped as he heard growling. Turning back, he soon saw Velvet giving off a rather dark aura as the hairs on her ears were starting to rise in agitation and anger whilst her eyes looked like they were glowing a faint red.

Yatsuhashi didn't say anything, but slowly backed away as he soon followed Fox, not wanting to see what would happen next as Velvet, now in a state of utter rage, roared out in anger.

**~Back with Jaune and Coco~**

Coco shivered, and for a moment felt that maybe it was a bad idea to hang up on Velvet.

"So, erm, how do I look now?" Jaune asked.

She then shook her head and grinned as she looked towards Jaune.

"Not bad Arc, not bad at all! If I had to say, you could pretty much catch anyones eye with that type of attire~!" She teased him, causing a small blush to appear on Jaune's face as he looked away a bit.

"Very funny…" Jaune said, earning some laughter from Coco. After calming herself, she then walked around Jaune for a few seconds, carefully observing him, before coming to a stop.

"It really does work well for you, but were not done just yet, we've still got a few mores clothes to try on!" She said before turning Jaune back around, and moved him back into the changing room.

As soon as he was inside, he couldn't help but massage his temples, clearly hoping that he could get this done fast.

And with that, he grabbed a new set of clothes and began to undress once again.

**~20 minutes later(I'm not going to make you guys go through that, its bad enough that you have to try and visualize it as is!)~**

"Alright, I think we're about done!" Coco said happily as Jaune silently cheered in joy, having gone through at least 30 or more different combinations of clothing.

Seriously, how do people find this type of stuff enjoyable?!

"Alright, so whats next?" Jaune asked before feeling something rather odd. Out of nowhere, a strange gurgling sound suddenly entered the air, stopping the too in their tracks.

Coco tried to stop herself, but she couldn't help but giggle.

"Hungry, Jaune?" Said teen was blushing a bit, having remembered he hadn't eaten anything for breakfast, but soon stopped as the sound appeared again, this time though it didn't come from him.

Looking at Coco, he saw her body seemed kind of frozen as a blush of embarrassment appeared on her face, earning a grin from him.

"I should be asking you the same then, huh?"

Coco crossed her arms and looked away, earning a bit of laughter from Jaune. She sighed to herself, but smiled a bit before turning back.

"Alright, I guess were both hungry. Let's go and pay for these before heading to the Food Court." Jaune nodded before grabbing the clothes he had tried on and followed Coco as she made her way towards the Cashier.

As they reached the Cashier, Jaune then placed the clothes onto the counter gently before letting her go to work as she began to scan through them. As she did, Jaune felt his mind drift a bit.

'I still can't believe I met both Cinder AND Melanie &amp; Miltia a few days ago. I mean, what are the odds that they'd be here?! Though I can't say I'm not happy, its been far too long since I had last seen them.'

'Not to mention the other people I had met over the past few days. Penny was an odd one, but she's really nice and a very curious person.'

'Neo's an interesting one as well. Despite her looks, or rather based on her looks, she seems to be a pretty childish person, though she's a lot more mature than she looks.'

'And finally there's Emerald. She's kind of mysterious like Blake, though a lot more open about certain things, but is definitely a headstrong type of girl.'

'Though, I have to wonder - how do I feel about them?' It hadn't been apparent at first, but as he had thought about them and the amount of time he had spent with them, he felt that he wanted to get to know them even better.

But, was he beginning to like them? Or were they beginning to like him?

Or did they like him already?

He would've doubted the latter, but after last week's revelation, he just wasn't sure at this point anymore.

After having dealt with 8 other girls, he was pretty damn sure that someone either blessed him or cursed him. And truthfully, he felt the latter was the more honest answer.

As he refocused himself, he saw that Coco was done as the Cashier placed the clothing in three separate bags. He was about to take them, but was stopped when Coco raised her arm.

"Don't worry, I've got it. Considering you spent a good several minutes changing in and out of clothing, I figured you might not want to carry anything for awhile."

She then grabbed two of the bags and slung them onto her shoulder, but was surprised to see Jaune already holding the third bag.

"Sorry, I just don't really think its right for you to carry them all, since those are my clothes after all." Coco didn't say anything, but simply smiled before patting Jaune on the shoulder.

"Your a good kid, Arc."

"My mom did her best," Jaune said giving her his patented grin, causing her face to heat up a bit before she shook it off. She knew how much Velvet liked him!

**(Seriously, the girl knitted together a plush based on the guy!)**

Calming herself down, she and Jaune then made their way across the store and soon found an entrance into the internal part of the mall. As soon as they walked through they felt a small chill go by before shaking it off. Damn air conditioners.

Looking around, the internal part of the Mall was a lot more different than the the store they were previously in, as there were multiple shops set up next to each other across the walls while small vendor areas were set up in between the walkways.

"Okay, this place looks nice," Jaune muttered as he looked around a bit, noting the different shops that were the closest to them, two of which were named _Barnes &amp; Noble _and _As seen on TV_, which after looking inside the first shop he saw it was in fact a book store while the other was filled with different items and products that he had seen on television. Huh, so this is where you can get that stuff…

"Yeah, it does. C'mon, the Food Court's this way, and since you've been a good boy, you get to decide where we eat~."

Jaune blushed a bit at her teasing, but pouted a bit before following her lead. Walking for a bit, Jaune looked around and admired the different shops and their contents. Soon he heard the sounds of people talking begin to grow more and more.

He and Coco then rounded the corner, and eventually came upon a massive atrium fill with dozens of other people, while there were multiple shops along the atriums' walls. Looking around, Jaune couldn't help but admire the place. It just looked so lively to him.

Coco saw his face and laughed a bit. "Yeah, I had the same kind of reaction seeing it the first time around, though it was a bit more intimidating than interesting really." Jaune let out, knowing well how he had been a rather shy person way back whenever it came to large crowds like this.

It was then later replaced by his terrible issue with motion sickness two months later. Again, to hell with heights.

Looking around a bit, Jaune contemplated where they could eat, until his eyes landed on a small shop. It looked moderately sized, but definitely a lot more peaceful than the other shops.

"How about we try that place?" Jaune asked as he pointed to the shop in question, earning a raised eyebrow from Coco as she looked towards it. The place didn't look too bad, she supposed.

"Alright, lets check it out." The two then made their way across the massive room before ending up in front of it. The shop itself was called _The Green Lotus_, and it appeared to be a tea shop.

Entering, they were soon greeted by a vaguely familiar young woman. She had pale white skin and short, orange hair that was tied into a neat bun, as well as turquoise-colored eyes. She was wearing a pair of dress pants and shoes along with a tucked in white shirt and a brown vest. She also appeared to be around 6'5", so she was only a bit taller than him.

"Hello! Welcome to _The Green Lotus_. I take it is just the two of you today?" She inquired as he pulled out a notepad.

"Yes its just us today," Jaune answered as the young woman scratched that down on her notepad.

"Alright, are you two here to relax or for lunch?"

"Lunch."

She nodded with a smile, "Alright, follow me and I'll find you two a booth."

Jaune and Coco nodded as they soon followed her inside. The interior to the shop was very eloquent-looking as the walls were a nice olive-green color with 5-10 booths lined up at the walls of the room while in the middle were six separate tables with two or four chairs placed around each of them. While there weren't many customers there, there were a good few eating quietly or simply reading to themselves.

They soon reached a vacant booth and took a seat opposite of each other whilst placing the bags of clothing beside them. The young woman then placed a pair of menus in front of the two.

"Would you two like anything to drink?"

"Um, yes, I'll take a green tea," Jaune said.

"Okay," the young muttered as she wrote down his order before turning to Coco, "And you miss?"

"I'll take an iced tea."

She then wrote that down before giving a short bow before straightening up with a smile.

"Alright I'll have your drinks in a bit."

"Thank you, miss…?" Jaune inquired, honestly not knowing her name. The young woman simply smiled.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, my bad. My name is Leanora."

Now identified, Leanora then left and soon vanished into the kitchen where a few other employees were at, either cleaning or cooking.

"She seemed nice," Jaune said with a smile while Coco nodded, taking a moment to take in her surroundings.

"Gotta admit, this place doesn't look half bad, and its pretty quiet compared to the rest of the place," She said as she stretched a bit, feeling pretty relaxed at the moment.

As they waited, Jaune thought for a moment and grew worried as he thought about his mission.

'Where the heck can I place a sensor in this place without someone noticing it?' Maybe one of the other stores? No, too many people around, but what about the-

"Sorry it took so long, I was dozing earlier and was planning on taking a quick nap."

"Huh? Oh its no problem-wait a minute…Ren?" Jaune in slight shock as, standing next to them in uniform with a pair of menus under his arm was none other than Lie Ren, looking just as surprised as they were.

"Um, I can explain…"

**~Across Vale, in a random Complex~**

Cinder was feeling a bit…awkward, was it? She didn't really know what to say, but she ever since a few days ago, Neo had been acting strange. Well, stranger than normal really but that was irrelevant at the moment.

She's been asking 'questions' about her, Emerald, and even her two assistants, the Malachite Twin's. Actually, now that she thought about it, they've been acting strange too. The Twins seemed to be a lot more active than normal that even Junior found it odd.

As for Emerald, she's been keeping herself pre-occupied with something that even she hadn't expected, as the girl seemed to be going through some of the anime that Mercury had kept in his room. To be more precise, the ones of the romance genre. Now, Cinder wasn't trained in that particular field and definitely was now getting used to her own feelings as well, but even SHE could see that someone had caught the girl's attention.

"The question is, who?" She muttered to herself, her mind drifting into thought. A few several feet away, however, Cinder wasn't entirely alone as a rather familiar ice cream themed girl was watching her from afar.

Neo grinned excitedly, having observed Cinder and any of the others that Jaune had met in Vale. Oh she knew what was happening, and what WOULD happen soon. And she'd help Jaune out, though it would have to wait till the end of course.

Why spoil the fun before it starts?

Ducking away, she then retreated back to Roman's hideout for some ice cream, and hopefully annoy the hell out of him while doing so. Oh it would be perfect~!

**~Back at ****_The Green Lotus_**

"So, let me get this straight: You've been working here since the second week of school, and you've been keeping it hidden from everyone else except for the teachers who've known about since that you started?" Jaune questioned Ren, who was looking a bit awkward about the whole thing.

"Yeah, that uh, that basically sums it up!" He answered with a nervous smile, still somewhat annoyed that he had been caught.

Jaune didn't say anything for a moment, but simply sighed as he rubbed his temples a bit.

"Okay, second question; Why?"

"Easy, with Nora constantly eating sweets all the time I had starting losing a lot of Lien as a result, so I decided to get a job in order to keep up with her. The hours are good, the job itself is easy and pays rather well, and it lets me decompress a bit with the utter nonsense I have to deal with."

Coco had to admit, that was a pretty good reason, considering how much Nora eats and how much stuff he has to use in order to make it.

Ren's attitude then changed to a more serious one. "My question is, why exactly are YOU two here?"

"Shopping," Coco answered with a straight face, causing Ren to smack his head into the table at the simple answer. Well so much for the serious act.

"Alright, well with that out of the way, what would you both like to order?" He asked pulling out his notepad. After a few seconds, Jaune decided on a simple ham sandwich, while Coco decided to order a smoked turkey sandwich. With a nod, Ren turned and went back into the Kitchen for a few minutes before coming back out with their meals in hand before setting each plate down in front of them.

To two thanked Ren and dug in, and were quickly impressed with the taste of the meat and bread, and the tea was very relaxing.

"This is really good, Ren!" Jaune said as he ate his sandwich, getting a smile from Ren.

"You're welcome. If you two need anything else, I'll be in the back." With that he retreated back behind the counter, and proceeded into the kitchen.

For a few minutes the two ate in peace, until Jaune decided to start some small talk.

"So how have things been going with your team, Coco?"

"Eh, pretty good as of late. Everyone's doing their best to keep their grades up, and our training has been getting a bit better come to think of it."

"I've been curious, how does your team fight exactly? Y'know, in sync or all over the place?"

"Well, I'm mostly a ranged fighter due to my weapon, but I'm about average in close quarters combat. Fox is definitely a close quarters fighter, and Yatsuhashi is pretty deadly with his blade. And Velvet, she's…complicated."

Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"'Complicated'? How so?"

"She's…a bit of a mixture really. She's pretty good at close quarters when fighting with her legs, due to being a rabbit faunus, but at long range she's…well thats tricky to explain."

"Because of her weapon, I presume?"

"Yeah."

"What is her weapon anyway? I've noticed the box, but I don't know whats inside."

"Oh well thats simple, her weapon is actually-"

"DAMNIT LIE, I SAID NO SLEEPING ON THE JOB!" The two jumped at the abrupt scream, and soon turned to see an Irate Leanora smacking a tired-looking Ren with what looked like a spatula.

A few of the customers were a bit surprised, while a good majority was laughing to themselves. For some reason, this sort of thing might be a common occurrence at _The Green Lotus_.

In that moment, however, Jaune remembered something.

'The sensor! This could be my chance!' Looking around for a second, Jaune noticed not too far away were the restrooms, two stores away from the shop. Suddenly gaining an idea, Jaune spoke up.

"Hey Coco?"

"Hmm?" She answered, though her mouth was full since she was still eating her sandwich.

"I need to head to the restroom, I'll be right back." Earning a nod from her, he then stood up and quickly exited the shop and made his over to the restroom area.

Making his way through the atrium, he soon approached the restrooms and made his way into the mens room. Going inside, he noticed there wasn't anyone inside nor in the stalls. Seeing his chance, he pulled the sensor from his pocket and turned it on, before looking for a spot to place it.

After looking for a few moments he saw a ceiling panel out of place. Moving towards it, he then tried to reach it but it was just out of reach, so he then approached the countertops and hoisted himself up to reach it.

He almost did, until a voice spoke up behind him.

"Jaune, what are you doing?"

"Ah!" Jaune gasped as he nearly tripped and fell before balancing himself, before turning to see who said that.

And standing there, was Lie Ren with a frown on his face, and a square slap mark plastered across his face.

"When did you get here? And what happened to your face?"

"10 seconds ago and a spatula, don't change the subjects, what are you doing?" Ren questioned as he crossed his arms, waiting for an answer as he watched Jaune awkwardly climb down.

"Um, I noticed that the panel was moved and tried to put it back?" Jaune answered uneasily, his mind racing as he tried to think of a way out. But by the look in Ren's eyes, he wasn't going to let it go.

Taking a moment, he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but you need to promise me that you won't speak of this Ren."

"Why do I-"

"Because this is serious! As in this isn't a secret between friends or anything, I mean this is information given to me from Ozpin in the form of a mission. So I'll ask again Ren, as your Team Leader, can you keep this intel a secret?"

Ren was surprised by the serious tone that Jaune had used, but what caught him off-guard the most was the look in his eyes. It was the look of a person who knew both the risks and consequences to something crucial, but was willing to go through with it till the end.

It was the look of a leader, a true leader.

Ren sighed and thought for a moment before replying.

"You have my word."

Jaune didn't do anything for a few seconds before smiling. "Thank you Ren," He said before revealing the sensor, earning a look of confusion from Ren.

"What's that?"

"A sensor. This is why I've been running around so much during the week, to set these up in certain locations."

"Why?"

"Because Ozpin is in danger," Jaune replied, causing Ren to look alarmed, "Last week, Ozpin got a call from an old friend of his, who he had ended up upsetting along with a few others long ago. They told him that they would be coming after him soon, so in order for him to be prepared he had me come to Vale so that I could set these up to keep track of their movements if he were to try and hide out here."

"Wait, then why did he tell you to keep it a secret? You don't know any of them do you?" That question made Jaune a little worried.

"Honestly, I don't know. I think I may have met them at some point, but I've met a good few people the whole week so its difficult to tell. And as for the secrecy, he didn't want me anyone else to worry or try and get involved, mainly because he didn't want us to get caught up in the whole thing."

Ren was silent for a moment, but was inwardly worried and curious. Who else has he been meeting with the entire time he's been in Vale? If he had been meeting with any girls, the others would NOT be happy about that!

But then again, they already had been acting up lately, so it wouldn't really change anything would it?

**(AN: In short, no, no it wouldn't.)**

But shaking that thought off, what was their reason for hunting Ozpin down? What did he do to upset them?

He doubted that he'd get any answers, but just knowing Jaune would be the one doing this alone…

Suddenly, an idea popped into Ren's mind.

"Jaune, hand me the sensor."

"What?"

"I may have agreed to keep this a secret, but I didn't say I wouldn't try to help you. I've worked here for awhile now, so I know the place inside and out."

"But Ren-"

"Jaune, it'll be fine. If anything, you can consider this my way thanking you for watching Nora last week," Ren said with a smile, before extending his hand out.

Jaune looked at it for a few seconds and still felt that it wasn't such a good idea, but considering the fact that Ren already knew what was going on, it would probably be best to at least let him help.

"Alright Ren," Jaune said as he handed the sensor to Ren, who took it before placing it in his pocket.

"Alright, now I'll hide this somewhere in a little bit after I get rid of this mark, why don't you go ahead and get back to Coco?" Jaune nodded and proceeded to leave before he stopped at the door and turned to Ren.

"Thank you Ren, your a real friend." Ren simply gave him a nod and a smile before he started treating the mark on his face.

Turning back, Jaune then left the restrooms and went back into the shop. Looking over he saw that Coco was still sitting there with her plate empty, though she seemed to be staring off into nowhere.

'Huh, wonder what she's staring at?' Jaune absently thought as he sat back down, though that didn't seem to stir her from her thoughts.

'Hmm, maybe she's just got something on her mind,' Jaune thought with a mental shrug as he started to finish his sandwich.

**~Coco's Imagination~**

"Coco, why am I wearing this again?" 'Jaune' asked in confusion as he was yet again wearing the muscle shirt and pants, and they were back at the changing rooms.

Coco grinned flirtatiously as she moved towards Jaune, while the latter was backing away nervously.

"Oh, nothing much, Jaune~" She purred out, as her hands roamed Jaune's muscular chest, further increasing the blush on his face.

"C-Coco!?"

"I'm just wanting to…" She breathed out as she removed her sunglasses, revealing her dark brown eyes as she stared at him lustfully before bringing her lips close to his.

_"…try you on for size~!" _

**(AN: Crap! Its getting too intense! ABORT!)**

**~Reality~**

"-co? Coco!"

"H-Huh, what?" Coco stuttered out as she started to refocus, as she saw Jaune looking at her confusedly.

"Are you okay? You were just staring off into space and all of the sudden your face started to go red and you even started drooling!"

For a moment she was confused, but her mind then caught up with her as her face immediately lit up in embarrassment.

'W-W-Why did that pop up in my head?! Velvet likes him, for Oum's sake! I mean, he is pretty cool to hang out with, and he's pretty built-NO, don't think that again!' At this point, she was really starting to question her feelings for the blonde right now, but at this point she was starting to think that she might end up falling for him.

Deciding to shake off her thoughts, she did her best to calm her blush as she gave a toothy grin.

"I-Its nothing! I was uh, um, thinking about some sales I'd be able to find!"

For a moment, Jaune nearly froze at the thought of attending another shopping spree with her, but just put up a smile instead.

"Oh, alright then."

"I take it you two enjoyed your lunch?" The two turned to see Leanora, who was giving them a pleasant smile.

"Yes we did, it was very good!" Jaune answered with a grin, making Leanora smile as well.

"Good! Would you two like to pay together or is one person paying?" She asked as she brought out the receipt and set it down on the table. Coco was about to bring out her wallet, but soon stopped as she saw Jaune pull out his.

"Jaune, you don't need to-"

"No no, its fine! You paid for my new clothes earlier, so its only right for me to repay the favor," Jaune said, not noticing the shocked look on Leanora's face, as he pulled out a few slips of Lien and handed them to Leanora.

"Will this cover the cost?" Jaune asked, shaking Leanora from her stupor, as she awkwardly took the Lien.

"Um, of course, have a nice day you two!" With that, she hurriedly made her back into the kitchen. The other two looked at her retreating form slightly bewildered, but soon shook it off as they grabbed their things and, before giving a quick goodbye to Ren, they left the shop.

As they did, Coco felt a bit confused by something. She saw that Jaune had a bit more Lien in his wallet, but had heard from Velvet that he was low on cash on Monday.

"Jaune, where did you get that much Lien? I thought you didn't have enough to deal with your um, scruff?" She asked, indicating the small beard on his face.

"Oh that? Well…"

**~Flashback to Sunday~**

_'You want to pay me for setting up the sensors?' Jaune asked in a surprised tone, getting a nod from Ozpin._

_'That is correct, Jaune. After some thought, I feel that since you'll be going through a bit of trouble to help me out, it would only feel right to do so.'_

_Jaune was not expecting payment to be involved in this, though he wasn't really hoping for it to be honest, but even so he didn't feel right about accepting it._

_'Sir, are you certain about this?'_

_'I am Jaune, and this sort of this isn't abnormal if your worried about that. When the rest of your team reaches that point, all of you will be able to do missions like these and receive payment for doing so. Its simple, really.'_

_He still felt awkward about this, but at least he was working for it than simply receiving it._

_'Alright, I accept.'_

**~End Flashback~**

"I've just been doing a few things for some of the Teachers at Beacon. They were able to pay me for my effort, though I'm still not really used to the idea," Jaune answered with a sweatdrop, kinda hoping she would accept what he said.

Coco looked at him for a few seconds, before she crossed her arms and gave him a flat look.

"How much did you earn?"

Jaune was surprised. "Huh?"

"How much did you earn? Depending on what the Teachers asked you to do, I want to know if you at least are earning a proper amount."

"When did you suddenly turn into a banker?"

"It comes with being a fashionista, you need to know when there's a good real and how to properly calculate your income and outcome."

Huh, so thats how that works.

"Alright fine, I've mostly been paid around 50 Lien each day this week except Wednesday since I was paid double the amount due to having to deal with not only a couple of jerks but also missing the Airship due to its lack of fuel. In total that's roughly 250 Lien."

Coco kept staring at him, but eventually gave him a grin

"Sweet! You know, your a lot smarter than you actually act."

Jaune smiled a bit. "Yeah, though I wish I was a bit stronger." Coco gave him a look, causing him to flinch a bit.

"Jaune, don't say something like that."

"B-But-" Jaune couldn't finish that sentence as Coco quickly covered his mouth, giving him a glare telling him to 'stop talking and listen'.

"Jaune, I may not have known you for long, but Velvet has told me enough to get a clear enough picture. Yes, your a bit thick-headed, but thats where your strength lies, in your head. You are quick on your feet, you possess amazing analytical skills, and your a damn good strategist. Beacon may be full of people that are stronger than you, but I'm more than willing to bet that they aren't as smart as you."

It was then that her face started to get a bit red, seemingly flustered about what she was going to say next.

"A-And, your also a…pretty great guy. You listen to others concerns, your an amazing cook as Ruby and the others had told me, you aren't biased against Faunus and had even defended Velvet on many occasions, and you'd always do your best to protect others even when you could get hurt because of it. To be honest Jaune…"

At this point, her face was bright red and she was honestly having a hard time looking Jaune in the eye, though if she did she would see the genuine look of surprise on his face.

"Y-You're an…an amazing person!" She finished with a squeak, focusing her attention to the ground. She was never good at fully expressing her feelings, at least to others that is, but at this point she felt like her heart was going to explode it was beating so fast.

Jaune was silent for a moment, the surprised look still on his face, but soon walked forward and wrapped Coco in a soft hug, catching her off-guard.

"Thank you Coco," Jaune said with a wide smile as he pulled back from the hug, now seeing Coco's surprised face, "I've been feeling a bit out of it, what with all of the things I've had to deal with lately and so many things I've come to finally figure out."

"To be honest, I've just felt kind of lost and worried about how I'm going to handle all the things I'm going to have to live up to, but thanks to you…maybe I might be able to finally deal with these new responsibilities!" He finished with a wide grin.

For a moment, Coco's mind was so flustered and still confused by the very feelings she was experiencing, but now it was in utter chaos.

But, in a flash, she remembered back to when Velvet had first told her about Jaune, and what Velvet had felt after they had spent some time with each other. The warm feeling in her heart, the happiness she felt…

'I…do like him,' Coco thought with a smile. As she now felt her own confusion and frustration begin to fade she remembered Velvet and her crush on the boy and thought for a moment.

'We both like him, as does the others as well…maybe we could-?'

"Coco?"

She was then brought back to reality as she saw Jaune with a curious look on his face. "You ready to go? I figured we might have a few more things to grab before its time to head back to Beacon."

Coco was puzzled for a second but soon smiled as she nodded.

"Yep! Let's go!" 'I'll figure that out later on…'

The two then made there way to a nearby store, Coco in a brighter and happier mood, and Jaune…well, he was starting to think shopping might not be that bad after all.

**~Back at ****_The Green Lotus_**

_"And you're sure it was him?"_

"Positive, Raven. And coincidence or not, he was definitely here to do something else…"

_"Right. Also, Kary called and said she had found a similar object hidden in the Arcade."_

"Perfect, not only does that mean my theory is correct, but it also means that we'll have our advantage against Ozpin. Make sure to get some rest, Raven, because it all goes down tomorrow."

_"Affirmative. Call Ended~"_

As she pocketed her Scroll, Leanora looked at the object in her hand and smiled wickedly.

"Ready or not, Ozpin, here we come~!"

**(And, we're good! Wow, this one took a bit out of me, you guys don't understand the struggles of describing a shopping experience! I mean I had to ask a lot of people how they'd describe their trip to the mall!)**

**(But nonetheless, there you have it! The Omake week is now over, and now, its time to end this. Not with a bang or a blow, this story's T-rated dammit, no, this will end in an explosive finale that'll leave everyone in tears of laughter and much more!)**

**(With this said, Thank you all for reading! If you liked it, tell me in the reviews or in the PM's, and follow and fave if you wish to stick around! Have a good one, Ja Ne~!)**


	20. Author Update

To the readers of this story,

For those of you who are confused as to why I had suddenly disappeared, I would like to give an apology for my absence. You see, as it is right now I have less than five weeks left before finals comes up, in which I'll be working myself to the bone in order to pass, as this is my last year for Highschool. Another reason, which has had an even bigger impact on me, was the sudden blocking of at school, which has thrown me for a loop and has made it difficult to bring me any inspiration to work on my stories.

Thankfully, this story, along with Kamen Rider Infected, are on my top priority list and will be my main focus until this story is complete. Speaking of that, I also wanted you guys to know that the first part the Finale is in the works and I am still doing my best to work on it during classes, but I promise to have it out soon. Hopefully, before finales happens in five weeks.

So, keep holding on everyone, this story will be done soon!

I'll see you soon, Ja Ne~!


	21. Author Update 2: The Return!

Hello everyone, its me once again!

Now before anything else, I have some news for you guys. First, your boy is a legitimate Graduate! After 12 years of school, I've finally managed to get out of the hell that is basic school!

Second, I went to A-kon and got a fair amount of stuff from the convention, and one in particular was an interesting adult game called Huniepop, which I've been playing for awhile now, and all I can say is...damn it feels good to be 18.

I'm just joking by the way, but seriously the pictures in this game are pretty hot.

Third, I ended up receiving a large amount of things from my family and friends after the graduation, including my very first ASUS Laptop, so ya boy can keep up with his stories over the summer!

It also helps that the Laptop runs games perfectly, and I've been playing TF2, Killing Floor, and Warframe using my Steam Account.

But enough about me, now to you guys!

I know I've been gone for awhile and I promised to get stuff done for you, and I have been doing my best to get everything together, but now I can assure you that I will be able to work on my stories with ease.

With all this said, keep holding on guys, you'll be seeing new chapters soon.

Ja Ne~!


End file.
